Alyssa benson's adventures in Doctor who
by lozza1989
Summary: When Twelve year old Alyssa Benson is watching her favourite tv show, Doctor who,two intruders break into her home and knock her unconcious where she dreams about being in Doctor who as his companion. There is no romance involved between Alyssa and the Doctor, just a normal friendship and is she actually dreaming it or is it all happening?
1. Chapter 1

the lost girl

Plot: when Twelve year old Alyssa Benson is knocked unconcious by intruders whilst watching her favourite tv show Doctor who, she dreams about being in the actual show itself but is it a dream or reality?

Twelve year old Alyssa Benson was in the kitchen, standing in front of the Microwave waiting for her popcorn to finish popping with the series one boxset of Doctor who tucked under her arm whilst her older sister, Seventeen year old Gemma was had shut herself in her room, talking to her friends on facebook and watching youtube videos and their parents had gone to a work do so Alyssa was left to her own devices and she decided to spend the evening having a Doctor who Marathon, complete with a bowl of popcorn and she was going to start with series one to four then watch the rest of the other series the following day. Alyssa had just turned Twelve a week ago, she was small and skinny with shoulder lengh brown hair which was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a dark blue denim blouse, a light pink striped t-shirt, some light blue jeans and plain white trainers. After the popcorn had finished popping, she took the bag out of the microwave and poured the popcorn into a bowl then walked into the front room, all prepared to start the first half of her Doctor who marathon and she had been planning it all day, knowing that her parents would be out and that her older sister would be shutting herself in her bedroom to spend a good few hours on facebook so that gave Alyssa the chance to watch her favourite tv show in peace. The young girl then set the bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table, put the first disc into the dvd player and pressed play and as the credits rolled, Alyssa grabbed the bowl of popcorn and placed it on knee.

"Go on run run" she whispered when she reached the part where the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler were running down a corridor whilst being pursued by living plastic dummies and she smiled in relief when they managed to get away. She had gotten to the part where Rose's boyfriend Mickey had just been swallowed by a wheelie bin and been replaced by a living plastic version of himself when she suddenly heard a noise in the kitchen and Alyssa quickly pressed the pause button to hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"_Do you know where they keep the safe?"_

_"How should I know, I haven't robbed this house yet have I."_

_"well you better start looking then haven't you?" _ Burgalars, Alyssa thought and acted fast, she grabbed a baseball bat which was in the cabinet and hid behind the curftain as the two intruders barged their way into the front room. Both were dressed in black and had balacavas and spoke in strong cockney accents.

"Right Vinnie, start looking for the cash, these people must own alot of the stuff if they live in a house like this" the taller one said to the shorter one.

"I think some one's been here Frank, the tv's still on" said Vinnie who gave him a slap round the back of the head and told him that they maybe left it on when they went out. Alyssa held her breath and remained hidden as the two intruders continued to search to the safe and when she heard one of them say they had found it, Alyssa decided it was time to act and jumped out of her hiding place.

"Get away from that safe now." The two intruders turned around to see the small Twelve year old girl stood in front of them, holding a a baseball bat.

"Well well well, look what we have here" said Frank "listen here kid, why don't you go and play in your little playhouse, me and Vinnie here have got some serious buisness to attend to."

"I'm not going to tell you again, get away from that safe now" Alyssa said, trying to sound brave but her voice was shaking and Frank chuckled as he walked towards the girl, brabbing hold of the baseball bat and pulling it out of her hands. At that moment, Alyssa felt scared and ran towards the stairs, screaming.

"Get back here you" Frank called after her as she ran up the stairs, yelling for her sister and as she got to the top of the stairs, she felt something hard collide with the back of her head and as she fell to the floor, losing conciounsess fast, the last thing she heard was "I think it's well past your bedtime kid." Then everything went black.

When everything began to come back into focus, the first thing Alyssa could make out that she was no longer in her house and was begining to get confused, had the two burgalars decided to kidnap her in order to stop her from reporting them to the Police but as her vision became more clearer, she realized that she was lying in the Tardis and she was now really confused, how had she got here, she had been watching Doctor who on the televison and now she was in the Tardis itself. Alyssa held her head and sat up to see a short haired man in a leather jacket stood at the consoles just as the doors burst open and his companion,Rose tyler came running through, looking scared.

"It's going to follow us!" she pointed out and Alyssa was now more confused, she was in the actual episode she had just been watching before the two guys broke into her house and she was begining to wonder wether she was dreaming or imagining it.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute" the Doctor replied as Aylssa remained hidden, watching as Rose looked around the tardis with a confused expression and she could feel herself about to sneeze and tried to hold it in but it was impossible and she let out quite an audible sneeze which caused the Doctor to turn around, looking confused.

"I thought I heard some one sneezing" he said, creasing his eyebrows and looking at Rose "was that you?."

"No it wasn't me" Rose replied and the Doctor turned around to figure out where the sneezing had come from and it wasn't long until he found Alyssa crouched behind the railings, looking like a terrified animal that had been cornered.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, crouching down at eye level with the girl.

"I don't know" she replied as Rose came walking over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Who's the little girl?" she asked.

"I'm Alyssa benson" the young girl replied.

"Well hello there Alyssa Benson, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose tyler" the Doctor said "now can you tell me how you got in here, were you running from that headless Mickey and you came in here to hide is that it?."

"I don't know how I got in here" Alyssa replied "I was watching tv and these two guys broke into my house and they were trying to rob some money from my dad's safe but I told them to get away from it and then one of them chased me and I think they must have hit me over the head and when I woke up, I was here." The Doctor then told Alyssa to stand up so she did and then he started scanning her with a silver tube with a blue light at the end of it and Alyssa recognized it as the sonic screwdriver.

"That's odd, the sonic screwdriver doesn't sense her as being some sort of alien, she seems like an ordinary human girl" the Doctor pointed out.

"What's going to happen to me?" Alyssa asked "I have no idea how I'm going to get back home if I don't know how I ended up in here."

"You'll just have to stay with me for now, until I can figure out where you came from" the Doctor replied. Alyssa nodded and stepped further into the console room as Rose questioned the Doctor wether her boyfriend, Mickey was dead.

"Oh. I didn't think of that" he replied.

" He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt? " Rose questioned as Alyssa looked on the console to see a severed plastic head melting into the wiring.

"Erm Doctor, there's a head melting on your console thingy majig" Alyssa pointed out and the Doctor tunred around to see that she was right.

" Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" he said in a panic, rushing to the console.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as Alyssa stood next to her.

" Following the signal. It's fading" the Doctor replied as he raced around the console as Rose and Alyssa both watched him "Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go." The Tardis came to a halt and the Doctor ran outside with the two girls following behind him and found themselves outside the river thames and Alyssa knew she was miles away from home.

" I lost the signal, I got so close" the Doctor complained as he paced up and down.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked, looking confused as Alyssa was.

" Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand" the Doctor pointed out.

"I knew that" Alyssa muttered under her breath so that the Doctor didn't here her.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose" Rose pointed out, referring to the headless Mickey and Alyssa knew that because she had seen this episode a billion times before.

" It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night? " the Doctor asked.

" I'll have to tell his mother" Rose said and the Doctor looked at her with a puzzled expression "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey" the Doctor snapped.

" Yeah, he's not a kid" Rose argued and Alyssa watched as the pair of them bickered before Rose asked the Doctor why he sounded like he was from the North if he was an alien.

"Lot's of Planets have a north" he replied, arms folded as Alyssa looked at the Doctor and then Rose.

"You sound like you're from Manchester, do lot's of planets have a Manchester?" the Twelve year old asked, rubbing the back of her head to try and get rid of the migraine she had.

"There isn't a Manchester where I come from" the Doctor replied.

So, what's a Police public call box?" Rose asked.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise" the Doctor replied, patting the side of the blue box with a big grin on his face.

"don't people ever notice it when you park it?" Alyssa asked " wouldn't they find it abit odd because they don't have Police boxes anymore."

"No one even notices it because it has a chameleon circuit, that stop's people from noticing it" the Doctor explained to her.

" And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us? " Rose asked.

"Yeah" Alyssa pointed out in agreement.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner! " the Doctor explained as the Nineteen year old and Twelve year old both listened.

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked and the Doctor took out a tube of blue liquid which he named anti-plastic.

"You mean that could destroy the Nestene Conciousness?" Alyssa asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes,but first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small? " he wondered, walking around like he was looking for something.

"Hold on. Hide what? " Rose asked as she and Alyssa both followed him.

" The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal" the Doctor explained and Alyssa knew what it was, she had seen this episode loads of times and she was still trying to figure out how she had ended up here after being hito ver the head by one of the intruders who had broke into her home.

"What's it look like? " Rose asked, puzzled.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London,a huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible" he explained before noticing that the two girls where both looking at something behind him and it didn't take long for the Doctor to figure out that they where looking at the London eye, making him realize that it had to be the transmitter.

"Fantastic" he said with a grin before grabbing hold of Rose's hand as she grabbed hold of Alyssa's and the three of them ran down the bridge and under the london eye.

" Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables"the Doctor pointed out.

"The breast implants" Rose inquired.

"Don't forget the barbie dolls and action men" Alyssa pointed out and the thought of barbie dolls coming to life made her shudder, not as though she played with them as she was too old but still the thought of it made Alyssa feel creeped out.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath" the Doctor explained as Alyssa looked over parapet to see a large man hole at the bottom of some steps.

"What about down here?" she asked.

"Looks good to me" the Doctor replied and the three of them ran down the steps until they reached the man hole where the Doctor opened the lid and the three of them climbed down a ladder into a red filled chamber where they peered over the railing to see a molten lava like creature inside a huge vat.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature"the Doctor pointed out.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go" Rose said, her voice shaking slightly and Alyssa just stared it, hands gripping the side of the railings with her knuckles turning white.

" I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance" the Doctor replied before he began speaking to the living Nestene itself "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation" the creature makes a growling noise and flexes " Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?." Rose looked over the railing to see the real Mikcey crouched down next to the railing, shaking like a scared animal.

"Oh, God" she muttered, running down to the lower level and to her boyfriend as Alyssa and the Doctor followed behind "Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right."

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk"Mickey pointed out and Rose told the Doctor that they had kpet him alive as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy" the Doctor replied.

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose asked.

"yeah, why didn't you mention that in the first place?" Alyssa asked.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" the Doctor pointed out as he walked down to the lower level which was just above where the Nestene was "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" the Nestene forms a face like structure "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off? " he said with a grin as the Nestene grolwed in response "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights" the Nestene roared even louder and the Doctor was now getting angry " I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go. " Rose and Alyssa then noticed that two shop window dummies where creeping up on the Doctor and they called out to him as one grabbed hold of him and the other removed the tube of Anti-plastic from his Jacket Pocket.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not" the Doctor pleaded as the Nestene roared in a more angressive manner "What do you mean? " the Doctor asked as a door behind him slid open to reveal the Tardis "No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship" he pointed out as the Nestene became more angrier "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!."

"What's it doing?"Rose asked.

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose, Alyssa Just leg it now" he told them and Rose got out her Mobile phone to call her mum as Alyssa watched as the Nestene became more and more agitated.

"Get out Rose, get Alyssa" the Doctor warned them both as Rose put her phone back in her pocket to see that the stairs had caved in.

" The stairs have gone" she pointed out as she, Alyssa and Mickey ran to the tardis as the shop window dummy that had hold of the Doctor attempted to push him into the vat "I haven't got the key!."

"We're going to die" Mickey whimpered as Alyssa backed herself up against the Tardis, this all felt real to her, despite it being only a dream which was filling her unconcious mind.

"Time lord" the Nestene roared in anger as the Doctor struggled to break free from the dummy that was still holding onto him with Rose and Alyssa stood outside the tardis, both looking at him before Rose ran towards some chains hanging off the wall.

"Just leave him! there's nothing you can do!" Mickey told her.

"I've got no A Levels, no job, no future" Rose said as she chopped away at the chains with an axe "But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze! ." She then grabbed hold of a rope and swung across the room, kicking the dummy that was holding the Doctor into the vat whilst Alyssa pushed the second one into the vat.

" Rose!" the Doctor yelled as Rose swung back to him and he caught her before noticing that the Nestene was about to explode as the Anti-plastic had spilled into it "now we're in trouble." The Chamber began to fall to pieces and the Doctor, Alyssa, Rose and Mickey ran into the Tardis where the Doctor sat Alyssa down onto the Pilots chair to ask her if she remembered how she had ended up inside the Tardis.

"I don't remember, the last thing I remember was that I was sat at home watching Tv when these two guys broke in, they came into the room looking for my dad's safe and I hid until they found the safe and I told them to get away from it but one of them chased me up the stairs and he must have hit me over the head because that was the last thing I remembered before waking up here" Alyssa explained "I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"Aree you kidding, you saved my life back there young lady" the Doctor replied with a grin "maybe you should stick with me until I can figure out how to get you back."

"That would be cool"Alyssa replied with a smile and the Doctor smiled back at her before the two of them high fived.

"Doctor, I think we've landed" Rose informed whilst Mickey was clinging to her waist, still looking scared.

"Ah yes" the Doctor cheered as the doors opened and Mickey ran out to crouch beside some bins as Rose followed him out whilst the Doctor stood at the entrance as Alyssa hung around near the consoles.

" A fat lot of good you were"Rose pointed out.

" Nestene Consciousness? Easy" the Doctor said, clicking his fingers.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me and Alyssa"Rose replied.

"Yes, I would. Thank you" the Doctor replied "Right then, me and this little lady will be off , unless, er, I don't know, you could come with us. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge. "

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing" Mickey pointed out whilst he still clung to Rose for dear life.

" He's not invited"The Doctor said, nodding in Mickey's direction "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

" Is it always this dangerous? " Rose asked.

" Yeah" the Doctor replied.

"I'm not scared of anything" Alyssa pointed out "I'm ready for anything, I'm a green belt in karate you know."

"Well if you're a green belt, then how come you couldn't defend yourselves agaisnt those two burgalars that broke into your house, hmm?" the Doctor asked her and Alyssa blushed in embarrasement.

"It all happened to quickly" Alyssa replied and the Doctor chuckled at her before turning back to Rose who told him that she couldn't go with him as she had to find her mum and look after Mickey.

" Okay. See you around" the Doctor replied before closing the doors and dematerialised before he materialised again to tell Rose that the Tardis also travelled in time so She gave Mickey a kiss on the cheek before running into the Tardis to start a whole set ofn ew adventures with the Doctor and the lost girl, Alyssa Benson.


	2. The end of the world

The end of the world

" Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?" the Doctor asked Rose as soon as she walked through the doors of the tardis.

"Forwards" was her desicion, a great huge grin across her face.

"Make that double for me" Alyssa replied, arms folded and grinning from ear to ear. She had always wanted to travel through time and now she was doing it, despite it being only a dream but it felt so real to her.

"How far?" the Doctor asked the two girls.

"Hmmm how far do we want to go Ali, what about one hundred years" Rose said to Alyssa who agreed straight away on that and the Doctor grinned before setting the controls to take them hundred years into the future.

"There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty second century" the Doctor told the two of them as the tardis came to a stop.

"You're kidding" Rose replied as Alyssa tried her best not to giggle.

"That's a bit boring, though" the Doctor pointed out, grinning again "Do you want to go further? "

"That's fine by us, isn't it Ali?" Rose asked, nudging Alyssa.

"Yeah" the small Twelve year old girl replied and the Tardis began to shudder again for a few minutes before it came to a halt.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire" the Doctor told them.

"You think you're so impressive" Rose teased.

"I am so impressive" the Doctor said in defense.

"yeah right" Alyssa teased.

"You wish" added Rose, both girls grinning at him in a cheeky manner.

"Right, you two asked for it, I know exactly where to go" the Doctor told them before setting up the controls again and the tardis once again began to shudder as the three of them held onto the console in the middle of the room before it came to a stop.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, smiling as the Doctor gestured towards the doors "What's out there?." The Doctor gestured towards the doors again and both the girls ran out the doors to find themselves stood on a huge space station with a huge window that was over looking the earth.

"Oh my goodness" Alyssa muttered as the Doctor walked out of the tardis to join them.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day, hold on " he told them before looking at his watch "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

"You mean the earth's going to blow up, today?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, come on, let's explore" the Doctor replied before the three of them left the platform and onto a long corridor as they heard a female computer voice speaker over the intercom.

" Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite" the computer spoke as the Doctor and his two companions walked down the corridor.

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asked.

" Depends what you mean by people" the Doctor said as the three of them turned a corner and continued to walk on.

"She means people" Alyssa pointed out "what do you mean?"

" Aliens" the Doctor replied and Alyssa began to imagine typical Aliens with their big black eyes, pointed heads and skinny bodies walking around the space station, coming to watch the earth blow up.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked as the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on a wall panel.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn" he replied as he scanned the wall panel.

"What for? " Rose asked.

"Fun" the Doctor replied as the walls slid open and the three of them entered a large room with about three display cases and a large window at the end, over looking space "mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich."

" But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years" Rose pointed out as they walked towards the giant window at the end of the room.

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun" the Doctor explained as the three of them walked up to the giant window to see the earth floating in orbit.

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things" Rose pointed out.

"I thought the whole place would have been flooded by now, what with the polar ice caps melting and stuff" Alyssa pointed out " and I also agree on what Rose just said, I always thought that the continents would have shifted about."

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over" the Doctor explained to them before Rose asked how long the planet had left and he pointed out that it had about half an hour left before it got roasted.

" Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth? " Rose asked.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up" was the Doctor's reply as both Rose and Alyssa stared at him.

"But what about all the people?" Alyssa asked.

" It's empty. They're all gone. No one left" the Doctor replied.

"Just us left then" Rose told Alyssa who nodded in agreement and pointed out that this meant that she was the last earth kid just as a blue skinned man entered the room and strode over to the three of them.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded as he came striding over to the three of them.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks" the Doctor replied sarcasticlly as Rose and Alyssa stared at the blue skinned man, not knowing what to make of him.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now" the blue skinned man pointed out.

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one and two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Alyssa Benson, they're my plus one and two Is that all right? " the Doctor asked as he showed the blue man who was the Steward a blank piece of paper which Alyssa recognized immedielty as phycic paper.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy" the Steward replied before he walked over to a lecturn as the Doctor showed the girls his phycic paper.

" The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time" he explained to them both in a hushed whisper.

" He's blue" Rose pointed out.

"Is he an Alien because he doesn't look like the sort of Aliens you see in cartoons and comic books" Alyssa pointed out.

"Yeah" the Doctor replied.

"Okay" Alyssa replied slowly as the Steward began to make his announcements.

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Alyssa benson. Thank you. All staff to their positions" the Stward said as a bunch of small blue skinned humanoids in black clothes and helmets began walking into the gallery " Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa. " The doors slid open and three tree like people, a woman and two men entered the room as the Doctor grinned in amusement whilst both Rose and Alyssa just stood there, watching andn ot knowing what to make of all this as the Stward continued to make the announcements.

" There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon" the blue skinned man said as a stumpy blue alien sitting on a travel pod came throough the doors as the Steward continued on with the introductions "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme" the doors slid open again and a group of black robbed figures uttering a sinister hum came through the doors as the tree people came walking towards the Doctor and the two girls as the Steward contuned to introduce more guests that where arriving.

"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather" the tree like woman who was called Jabe said as she handed the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot.

"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs" the Doctor replied before breathing slowly on her, making her eyes flutter.

"How intimate" she replied in a rather flirtatious manner making Alyssa raise an eyebrow.

"There's more where that came from" the Doctor said, with a wink.

" I bet there is" said Jabe as the Steward continued to make the guest announcements.

" From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe" he said as a a large glass case containing a giant head with squiggly hair and squinting eyes came through the doors as the Mox of balhoon rolledo ver to the Doctor and his two companions.

" The Moxx of Balhoon" the Doctor greeted as the blue skinned creature on the travel pod rolled up to them.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas" the Mox said before suddenly spitting in Rose's face.

"Yuck, that's gross" said Alyssa, pulling a discusted face.

"Thank you very much" the Doctor chuckled as Rose wiped the spit from her face as the Adherents glided up to them like a group of sinister dark ghosts, emitting their sinister hum along the way.

" Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs" the Doctor said as he breathed on the black robed sinister group.

" A gift of peace in all good faith" said one of the Adherents, handing the Doctor a silver ball as the Steward introduced the final guest to be arriving.

" And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen. " The Doors slid open and what looked like a white trampoline with a female's face came sliding in, accompanied by two surgeons in thier white masks and garments.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me" one of the surgeons sprayed her as she continued to speak " Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg" one of the blue skinned staff walk in with an Ostrich egg "legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity" she continued on as Rose and Alyssa walked round the back of her to see how thin she was but Cassandra didn't noticed them and continued to speak as a fifty's juke box was wheeled in "according to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!." One of the small blue skinned people pressed a button on the juke box and Soft cell's tainted love was soon blasting round the room and the Doctor was dancing along to it.

" Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes" the Steward announced as Rose walked out of the gallery and Alyssa hurried after her.

"Hey Rose, what's the rush?" the young girl asked as she jogged along side her.

"It's all them Aliens, they seem so Alien" Rose replied as the two girls came to a window and looked out of it at the growing sun,

"Tell me about it" Alyssa replied as a blue skinned woman wearing overalls and a baseball ap came round the corner and Rose was the first one to notice her.

"Oh sorry, are we allowed to be in here?" she asked.

"You have to give us permission to talk" the blue woman replied.

"Okay, you have permission" Alyssa replied with a look of confusion on her face.

"Thank you" the blue woman replied with a smile "and no, you're both not in the way, guests are allowed anywhere."

"Okay" Rose replied as the woman walked up to a wall panel and unlocked it "What's your name?."

" Raffalo" the woman replied as Alyssa leaned agaisnt the wall, arms folded.

"Raffalo?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance" said Raffalo as she looked through the open space in the wall " There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water. "

"So are you a plumber or something?" Alyssa asked.

"That's right little miss" Raffalo replied.

"They still have plumbers then?" Rose asked.

"I hope so, else I'm out of a job" Raffalo said.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked curiously.

"Crespallion" was the blue skinned woman's reply.

"That's a planet, is it? " Alyssa asked, rubbing her nose.

"No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six. And where are you both from? If you don't mind me asking" Raffalo aksed.

"No, not at all. Er, we don't know. A long way away. We just sort of hitched a lift with this man. Alyssa here just appeared out of nowhere and he's looking after her until he can figure out where she's from and I just went along with him, didn't even think about it. I don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it" Rose said before she and Alyssa went to leave.

"Thank you, miss. And er, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate" said Raffalo.

"See you around" Alyssa said with a wave before she and Rose turned round the corner and went into the same room the Tardis had landed in when they first arrived here.

"So what were these two guys doing in you're house then?" Rose asked as they sat down.

"Looking for my dad's safe" Alyssa replied " I tried to stop the, but one of them chased me upstairs and he must have hit me over the head because the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the tardis."

"I can't believe he did that to you though, you're just a little girl" Rose pointed out as she tossed the metal ball that had been given to them by the Adherents.

"Maybe I'm dead, maybe I'm a ghost" Alyssa stated but Rose told her that she didn't think she was a ghost because she probably wouldn't be able to see her if she was a ghost just as the computer announced that earth death was in twenty five minutes.

" Oh, thanks" Rose muttered as she put the ball down and picked up the plant pot with the twig inside it "Hello. My name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related."

"Rose, you're talking to a twig" Alyssa pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"Fair point" Rose replied, putting the plant pot down as the metal ball that was behind Rose's hand began to hatch and a metalic spider emerged from it and it began to scan Rose's hand just as the Doctor entered, causing it to scuttle away.

" Aye, aye" he greeted as he walked into the room and sat down on the steps "What do you think, then? ."

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." Rose said.

"And them Aliens out there, they're just so Alien, I mean you look at them and they're Aliens" said Alyssa.

"Good job I didn't take you both to the deep south" the Doctor replied.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked.

" All over the place" the Doctor replied.

" They all speak English" Rose pointed out, indicating the Aliens.

"Yeah, I've never even heard of an english speaking Alien before, are there like yorkshire Aliens or cockney Aliens in the universe?" Alyssa asked curiously.

" No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates" the Doctor explained.

"It's inside my brain? " Rose asked.

"And mine too?" added Alyssa.

"Well, in a good way" was the Doctor's reply.

"Your machine gets inside mine and Alyssa's heads. It gets inside and it changes our minds, and you didn't even ask? " Rose questioned.

" I didn't think about it like that" the Doctor said, looking a little sheepish.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you? " Rose demanded.

"I'm just the Doctor" he replied and Alyssa was getting the sense that there was going to be an arguement between the pair of them.

"From what planet?" Rose questioned.

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is! " the Doctor replied, getting rather irritated now.

"Where are you from? " Rose demanded again and the Doctor was getting annoyed now.

" What does it matter? " he barked.

" Tell me who you are! " Rose said again and Alyssa was begining to get a little annoyed with her continuessly questioning the Doctor about where he was from.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me" he snapped.

"Rose, I think you should stop now, you're making him angry" Alyssa told the older girl as the Doctor walked over to the large window in a huff.

"Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes" the computer announced as Rose walked over to where the Doctor was stood with his arms folded.

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver" she said, taking out her mobile phone "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

" Tell you what" the Doctor said as he took her phone from her and began to take it apart "With a little bit of jiggery pokery."

" Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery? "Rose asked.

" Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you? " he asked as Alyssa came walking over to join them.

"No, I failed hullabaloo" Rose replied as the Doctor handed her phone back and she rang her mum up as the Doctor went to talk to Alyssa.

"Have you got a mobile because I could do what I did to Rose's with yours" he suggested.

"I'm not allowed a mobile phone, not until I'm fourteen anyway" Alyssa pointed out "my parents won't let me have one now because they think I'm too young."

"Well you seem pretty old enough to have a mobile phone" the Doctor told her " you must be what, Eleven."

"I've just turned Twelve" Alyssa replied "I asked my parents if I could have one for my birthday but they said no. They are really strict." The Doctor just smiled at her as Rose finished talking to her mum.

"Oh my god I've been talking ot my mum from five billion years in the future" said Rose.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill" the Doctor told her.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead" Rose said in a rather shocked voice.

"Bundle of laughs, you are" the Doctor replied just before the station suddenly shook and a look of confusion spread across his face "that's not supposed to happen." The three of them left the room and ran down the corridor.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked as the three of them entered the viewing gallery.

"I'm not sure but that wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that" the Doctor said just as the tree woman, Jabe walked over to them "What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

" It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me" Jabe replied.

"Where's the engine room?" the Doctor asked.

" I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you, your wife and daughter" said Jabe.

"I'm not his wife" Rose said.

"And I'm not his daughter" Alyssa pointed out.

"Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. Me and Ali are going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson" Rose said before she and Alyssa went over to talk to Cassandra whilst the Doctor and Jabe left the gallery.

"Hello there" said Cassandra as the two girls approached her "and what do you two want?"

"We've come to have a word" said Rose " we want to know why you had all these operations?"

"Because I wanted to carry on living for a long time, much longer than all the other people, I'm far more better than them to let myself naturally die. Why die when I can live longer" Cassandra replied before she rolled up to one of the windows as Rose and Alyssa walked with her "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun."

" What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go? " Rose asked.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky" Cassandra replied.

"So, you're not the last human" Rose pointed out.

"I am the last pure human. The others mingled" said Cassandra "Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels."

"Right. And you stayed behind" Rose stated.

"I kept myself pure" Cassandra inquired.

"How many operations have you had? " Rose asked.

" Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out" Cassandra suggested " and what about your young lady friend, does she want the same thing too?."

"No way" Alyssa scoffed "I'm not having a billion operations or what ever you've had to look like a talking trampoline."

"And I'd rather die" Rose added.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt" inquired Cassandra.

"No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline" Rose snapped.

'Yeah" Alyssa added.

"Oh well, what do you two know" Cassandra replied.

" I was born on that planet, and so was my mum, my dad and Alyssa here, and that makes us officially the last human beings in this room, 'cos you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking, come on Ali" said Rose before she took Alyssa by the hand and the two girls left, unaware that the Adherents where watching them.

"She's not a very nice trampoline person is she" said Alyssa as the two of them walked down the corridor.

"No she is not" Rose agreed.

"I mean, who wants to have loads of operations to look like that, a talking trampoline with an attitude problem, I certainly wouldn't" Alyssa pointed out "and how dare she assume that she's the last human, she isn't even human, she's a trampoline for goodness sake."

"She's just a snob, don't listen to her" Rose told the young girl just as the Adherents came round the corner and knocked Rose unconscious.

"Rose" Alyssa screamed before she felt something hard collide with the back of her head, causing her whole world to become black.

"Alyssa, Alyssa can you hear me" Alyssa could hear Rose's voice but she couldn't see her "wake up Ali come on." After what felt like forever, Alyssa slowly opened her eyes to see Rose hovering over her.

"What happened, where are we?" Alyssa asked, squinting her eyes as she slowly sat up with her hand on her head.

"In one of the galleries" Rose said as she helped the younger girl sit up "how are you feeling?"

"I have the world's biggest headache, how did we get in here anyway?" she said.

"I think those monk thinks must have knocked us out and put us in here" Rose replied just as a deadly glare began to fill the room.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending" the computer inquired and the two girls ran up to the door, hammering on it.

'Help, someone help we can't get out" Alyssa yelled, her voice full of fear.

"Let us out, let us out" Rose yelled. The computer kept making the same announcement over and over again as they both kept banging on the door until they heard a very familiar voice outside.

"It's the Doctor" Alyssa whispered.

"Anyone in there?" the Doctor asked from the other side of the door "is Alyssa in there with you?"

"yes I am" Alyssa replied, almost in tears.

"Let us out "Rose yelled.

"Hold on. Give us two ticks" the Doctor replied as he scanned the door panel.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending" the computer said as the sun rays began to move upwards and both Rose and Alyssa sighed in relieve when suddenly the deadly rays began to move down again "Sun filter descending."

"Just what we need" the Doctor complained "the computer's getting clever."

" Stop mucking about!" Rose yelled, banging on the door.

" I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back" the Doctor pointed out.

"Open the door! " Rose begged.

" I know! " the Doctor replied from outside the door.

"Rose" Alyssa sobbed. She was scared now and she and Rose ran down the steps to get away from the glare as it move further down the door.

" The lock's melted!" Rose yelled to the Doctor who was still outside trying to get the sun filter to rise which he did so but it had jammed the door. Rose and Alyssa ran back up the stairs, towards the door.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there!" he told them both.

"Where are we going to go, Ipswich? " Rose asked as Alyssa slid down the wall, wiping her eyes.

"Earth Death in five minutes" the computer announced

"We're going to be stuck in here forever" Alyssa whispered as Rose sat down on the floor next to her.

"Don't worry, the Doctor will figure out how to open the doors" Rose reassured her.

"But what if he can't" Alyssa pointed out " what if he can't open the doors and we're both stuck in here until we grow old and die, I'll never see my mum, dad and sister again."

"Well I'm not going anywhere" Rose reassured her, putting an arm round the younger girl's shoulders " well I can't anyway because I can't get out either."

"Heat levels rising" the computer said.

"I'm so hot" Alyssa said, taking off her jacket and tying it round her waist.

"Me too" Rose agreed, also taking her jacket off.

" Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes" the computer said "Heat levels critical." Suddenly, the glass window began to crack.

"What's happening?" Alyssa asked, even more scared this time.

"Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction" the computer spoke as random pieces of deadly glare began to lance the room.

"The glass is going to smash" Alyssa yelled "where going to be burnt alive." The two girls began hammering on the door again, yelling for help but no one was coming and the computer was saying that the heat levels where now critical.

"I'm so hot I can't breath" Alyssa pointed out, sweat dripping from her forehead "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'm here" Rose said, putting a comforting arm around the young girl despite being just as scared as she was. The two girls then held hands and closed their eyes as the computer began to do the count down the earth destruction.

"Planet explodes in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one" the computer announced as a force field envelopes the platform just as the earth explodes "Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair." Rose opened her eyes to see the cracks in the glass disappearing and the earth now in pieces.

"Are we dead yet?" Alyssa asked, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"No, where alive, I think the Doctor must have fixed everything" Rose told her and the twelve year old opened her eyes to see that the glass had now repaired and the doors had now opened.

"Come on, let's go find the Doctor" Rose said, helping her up. Alyssa was still pretty shaken up and stayed close to Rose as they walked down the corridor and into the viewing gallery where they discovered that the Moxx of Balhoon had got fried by the glare and the Doctor entered and he walked over to the two trees to give them bad news before walking away from them.

" You all right?" Rose asked him.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby" the Doctor explained as he picked up the supposed ostrich egg and smashed it to reveal a small device inside it " Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He then turned a switch on the device and both the girls watched as Cassandra was beamed back in.

"I bet she had something to do with the sun filters playing up" Alyssa whispered to Rose " I knew there was something off about her."

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces" Cassandra said before she realized that she was back on the platform from where ever she had been before she got transported back " Oh."

"The last human" the Doctor pointed out.

" So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club" Cassandra replied, looking sheepish.

" People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them" the Doctor told her sternly.

"Ha, I knew she was behind it all" Alyssa pointed out.

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter " Cassandra said in sarcasm as she began to creak slowly.

" And creak? " the Doctor asked.

" And what? " Cassandra asked.

"Creak. You're creaking" the Doctor told her.

" What?" Cassandra asked before she realized that she was actually creaking "Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot! "

"You raised the temperature" the Doctor told her calmly.

" Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything" Cassandra begged.

"Help her" Rose told the Doctor.

"Are you kidding, thanks to her we almost got burnt to death" Alyssa pointed out.

"Everything has its time and everything dies" the Doctor replied, seemingly agreeing with Alyssa.

" I'm too young!" Cassandra yelled as her sking tightened and she exploded, bits of skin flying round the room. A while later, the platform was begining to close and Rose and Alyssa were looking out the windows at the remains of the earth floated past the giant red sun as the Doctor walked up to the two girls.

" The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking" Rose said, almost in tears.

"Come with me" the Doctor said, taking her hand. Rose took Alyssa's and the three of them went back to the tardis and they went back to present day London watching as the people went about their everyday lives.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time" the Doctor explained.

" What happened? " Rose asked, still holding Alyssa's hand.

"There was a war and we lost" the Doctor replied.

"A war with who?" Alyssa asked but the Doctor didn't answer her, just stayed silent.

"What about your people?" Rose asked.

" I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else" the Doctor replied.

"There's me" Rose told him.

"And me too" Alyssa added.

"You've seen how dangerous it is" the Doctor replied "You could go home Rose but Alyssa has no idea where her family is. Do you want to go home?"

" Don't know, I want. Oh, can you smell chips? " Rose asked, sniffing up.

"Yeah" the Doctor replied with a chuckle.

" I want chips" Rose stated.

"Me too" the Doctor agreed.

"Me three, I'm starving" Alyssa said with a grin, cheering up for the first time since being trapped in that gallery.

" Right then, before you get us back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay" said Rose.

"No money" the Doctor replied, checking his pockets.

" What sort of date are you?" Rose asked with a chuckle "Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close." The three of them then linked arms and walked down the street, grinning happily, a new team forming.


	3. The unquiet dead

The unquiet dead

The Doctor, Rose and Alyssa all held onto the console as the tardis flew around in a jerky manner and the Doctor was trying to get Rose to hold one of the leavers down.

" I'm holding this one down" she implied before the doctor told her to hold both of them down.

" It's not going to work" Rose said as she attempted to stretch across the console to reach the other lever.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" the Doctor asked the two of them.

"What happens in 1860?" Alyssa asked, raising an eyebrow as she still clung onto the console.

" I don't know, let's find out" the Doctor replied before setting the coordinates "hold on, here we go." The tardis then began to fly faster before it came to an arrupt stop and the three of them where thrown to the ground, giggling.

" Blimey!" Rose giggled as they pulled themselves off the ground.

"Holy moly" Alyssa pointed out " that was a bumpy ride."

"You're telling me" the Doctor said as he dusted off his Jacket "you two alright?"

"yeah I think so, still in one piece" Alyssa replied, checking herself over as the Doctor looked at the little tv screen on the console " so where are we anyway?"

" I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860" the Doctor cheered as the two girls both looked at the console.

"That's so weird. It's Christmas" Rose said as Alyssa stood on her tiptoes to get a closer look.

" All yours" the Doctor replied, gesturing to the doors.

"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still" Rose inquired.

"Yeah, he's like a little kid hyped up on sugar" Alyssa pointed out.

"Not a bad life" the Doctor replied.

"Better with three" Rose pointed out as Alyssa smiled and nodded, agreeing with Rose before they both ran to the doors, only for the Doctor to ask them where they were going.

"1860" Rose replied.

" Go out there dressed like you two, you'll both start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up! " the Doctor told them and both the girls ran out of the console room to change into some victorian attire. He waited about half an hour un til they came back, fully changed and looking more suitable for the victorian era. Alyssa was now dressed in a dark green dress, dark blue coat and her ponytail had been removed but she now had a ribbon in her hair.

"Blimey" the Doctor said when he saw them both " you both look nice, considering."

"Considering what? " Rose asked.

"That you're both human" the Doctor replied as Alyssa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Arn't you going to change?" Rose asked.

" I've changed my jumper. Come on." he then raced to the doors, only tob e stopped by his two companions.

"You stay there. You've done this before. This is ours" Rose said before she and Alyssa stepped out into the snow filled victorian street.

"Wow, this is so real" Alyssa whipsered as the Doctor joined the two of them outside.

" Ready for this? Here we go. History." The three then linked arms and walked into the streets , passing a choir as they walked on and the Doctor bought a newspaper to check the date and when he saw it, he looked shocked.

" I got the flight a bit wrong" he pointed out.

"We don't care do we Ali?" Rose asked the little girl who shook her head and said exactly what Rose had said.

" It's not 1860, it's 1869" the Doctor told the two of them.

"So what, like we said, me and Rose don't care" Alyssa pointed out, her voice full of confidence.

" And it's not Naples" the Doctor continued.

"We don't care" Rose and Alyssa both said at the same time.

" It's Cardiff" the Doctor pointed as both girls stopped in their tracks as he continued to walk on.

"Right" said Rose.

"Okay" Alyssa muttered before the pair of them jogged after the Doctor.

"I can't believe that had to happen, nothing even happened in cardiff in 1869 as far as I know" he stated just before they heard screaming coming from the theatre which was across the street "now, that's more like it." He and the two girls then ran into the theatre to see people running out of their seats screaming but the main focus was on an old woman in the audience who had some kind of blue entity floating out of her body whilst a man on the stage was telling the people to stay in their seats as the Doctor caught sight of the lue entity as he floated out of the old woman's body, causing her to collaspe.

"Fantastic" he said with a grin as he, Rose and Alyssa ran onto the stage where the man was still standing, watching all the chaos "did you see where it came from? ."

"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!" the man stated just as Rose and Alyssa caught sight of a man and a woman carrying the old woman away.

" Oi! Leave her alone!" Rose yelled before running off the stage after the pair "Doctor, I'll get them."

"Be careful!" the Doctor yelled to her before turning to the man "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"And I'm Alyssa" Alyssa greeted.

" Doctor? You look more like a navvie" the man pointed out.

"What's wrong with this jumper?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing" Alyssa replied just as the same blue entity that had floated from the old woman floated into a gas lamp which was also seen by the Doctor.

"Gas! It's made of gas" he said before he and Alyssa ran out of the theatre just in time to see Rose being put into the back of a hearse by the same man and woman who had taken the old woman.

" Rose!" the Doctor yelled as he ran towards the hearse as it drove away.

"They've taken her" Alyssa pointed out as the man came running out after them.

"You're not escaping me, sir. What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it? " he demanded to know.

"Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks" the Doctor said, not really paying attention to the man before grabbing hold of Alyssa's hand as he spotted a horse and coach nearby "Oi, you! Follow that hearse!." He and Alyssa got into the coach as the Driver told him that he couldn't.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked as the other man came rushing over.

" I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach" the man stated.

" Well, get in, then" the Doctor said, pulling the man in the coach before telling the Driver to move forward.

"Why did those people take Rose?" Alyssa asked, confused about the whole situation.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out" the Doctor told her before telling the driver to move quicker as they were loosing them.

" Everything in order, Mister Dickens? " the Driver asked, causing the Doctor and Alyssa to both look at him with shcoked expressions.

" No! It is not!" the man, who was now revealed to be Charles Dickens pointed out.

"What did he say? " the Doctor asked.

" Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour" Dicken's replied.

"Are you saying that you're Charles Dickens, the author?" Alyssa asked.

"Last time I looked" Dickens replied and the Doctor was grinning at him, like all his birthdays had come at once.

"Do you want me to remove the gentlemen and the girl sir?" the Coach driver asked.

" Charles Dickens? You're brilliant, you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost? " the Doctor babbled as Alyssa sat there, grinning in amusement.

"A Christmas Carol? " Dickens asked.

"No, no, no, the one with the trains. The Signal Man, that's it. Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius" the Doctor implied.

"Oliver twist was my favourite" Alyssa commented " I've read that one six times."

"You want me to get rid of them sir?" the Driver asked.

"No, I think they can stay" Dickens replied.

"Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan" the Doctor told him.

" A what? A big what?" Dickens asked, clearly confused on what the Doctor was talking about.

" Fan. Number one fan, that's me" the Doctor replied.

" How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool? " Dickens asked, still not getting what the Doctor was talking about.

" No, it means fanatic, devoted to. Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit" the Doctor implied.

" I thought you said you were my fan" Dickens inquired.

"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that" the Doctor siad before telling the driver to move faster.

"Who exactly is in that hearse? " Dickens asked.

"My other friend, She's only nineteen. It's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger" the Doctor replied.

" Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important" Dickens replied "Driver, be swift! The chase is on!."

"Yes, sir! " the Driver replied.

"Be quick or else we'll lose them" Alyssa yelled.

"Right you are miss" the Driver replied. They followed the hearse to a place named Sneed's funeral home and they watched as the hearse went round the back, disappearing into the darkness.

"Right, we'll give it five minutes then we'll go to the front door and knock" the Doctor whispered.

"Why on earth did these people take your friend to a funeral home if she isn't dead?" Dickens asked.

"It could be something to do with that old woman from the theatre, Rose went to stop them from taking her but they must have abducted her to stop her from telling someone that they had taken that old woman" the Doctor implied.

"Well whata re we doing sitting in here, let's go over there and tell them to give her back" Alyssa said as she jumped out of the Coach, about to run towards the door but got stopped by the Doctor who told her that they had to take it slowly and not raise any suspicion.

"Okay" she sighed before the three of them walked up to the front door and the Doctor slammed the door knocker agaisnt the wood and they waited until a younbg woman in a maid's outfit answered.

" I'm sorry, sir. We're closed" she replied in a welsh accent.

"Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours?" Dickens asked as the young woman looked at him in shock "The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in, sir" the woman stated.

" Don't lie to me, child. Summon him at once" Dicken's demanded again furiously.

" I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the master's indisposed" the woman replied as the Doctor noticed the gas lamp on the wall behind her was begining to flare.

" Having trouble with your gas? " he asked just as Dickens and Alyssa also noticed the flaring gas lamp too.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Dickens asked as the Doctor went into the house to inspect the gas lamp a little more.

" You're not allowed inside, sir" the woman said as Dickens and Alyssa followed him inside and the Doctor pressed his ear agaisnt the wall, listening.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked "what's happening?"

"There's something inside the walls" the Doctor replied as he listened in further "The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas." He then heard Rose screaming from the room at the end of the hallway and ran towards the room, bumping into a chubby balding man halfway.

"How dare you, sir" he yelled "this is my house!."

" Shut up" Dickens told him as he, Alyssa and the maid followed the Doctor down the corridor. He opened the door to see two zombie like people and one of them had hold of Rose.

"I think this is my dance" the Doctor said as he pulled Rose away from one of the zombies just as Dickens, Alyssa, the chubby man who was Mr. Sneed and the maid who was Gwyneth came runiing over.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence" Dickens pointed out.

" No, we're not. The dead are walking" the Doctor told him before tunring to Rose "hi."

" Hi. Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Charles Dickens" the Doctor replied.

"Okay" Rose replied as the Doctor tunred to the two zombies in the room.

" My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" he asked and to his suprise, the two zombies began speaking in several different voices at once and this made a shiver run down Alyssa's spine.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us" they spoke before gas like entities emitted from their bodies and they collasped dead to the floor.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday" Alyssa commented. Later on, they were all sat in the front room and Rose was givng Sneed a really good telling off.

" First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man" she yelled as she paced up and down the room with his walking stick.

" I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed barked but Rose continued to lay into him.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk! " she demanded.

"yeah, explain yourself you...kidnapper" Alyssa yelled.

" It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed started getting restless" Sneed explained.

"Tommyrot" Dickens scoffed.

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps" Sneed told him " One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy" was all Dickens could say.

" Oh, Charles, you were there" the Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah, you saw it yourself when you was stood on that stage, you saw the blue gassy ghost thing coming outo f that old woman" said Alyssa.

"I saw nothing but an illusion" Dickens replied.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up. What about the gas? " the Doctor asked, walking up to sneed.

"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that" the chubby welsh man replied.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through" the Doctor explained.

"What's the rift? " Alyssa asked.

" A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time" the Doctor explained.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations" Sneed replied as Dickens left the room, slamming the door in the process " echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

"So, you reckon this house is haunted?" Alyssa asked.

"Possibly" the Doctor replied " well there's only one way to find out." He then wnet to find Rose and Gwyneth who in the pantry, overhearing the young maid telling Rose about visions of the future she was having.

" I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it" he overheard hey saying as he reached the doorway.

" But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" he asked, causing both Gwyneth and Rose to turn around.

" All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head" Gwyneth replied.  
"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key" the Doctor told her before she explained to him on how she tried to make sense of it all.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do" the Doctor told her.

"What to do where, sir?" the young maid asked.

"We're going to have a seance" the Doctor told her and pretty soon, they were all sat around a table in the front room, expect for Dickens who still believed it to be a hoax.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands" Gwyneth told them and they all hled hnads round the table.

"I've never done one of these before" Alyssa said.

"Well you're about to experinece just what a seance can be like young lady" the Doctor told her, patting her arm.

" I can't take part in this" Dickens stated as he went to leave the room.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind" the Doctor replied with a smirk.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing" Dickens retored.

"Now, don't antagonise her" the Doctor said before smiling at Gwyneth "I love a happy medium."

"I can't believe you just said that" Rose chuckled.

" Come on, we might need you" the Doctor told Dicknes who sighed and sat in between Rose and Gwyneth " Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out." The young maid then looked up towards the ceiling, whispering.

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden" she said just as a chorus of whispers uttered around the room.

"Can you hear that?" Rose whipsered.

"yeah, whipsering"Alyssa replied in a hushed voice.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly" Dickens pointed out but Rose told him to look at Gwyneth who was still looking up at the ceiling, rocking back and forth in her chair.

" I see them. I feel them" Gwyneth said as gas tendrils began to drift over their heads and more whispering voices could be heard throughout the room.

"What's it saying?" Rose asked.

" They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through" the Doctor told the young maid.

"I can't! " Gwyneth replied in a shaky voice.

"Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link" the Doctor told her and she closed her eyes, tilted her head forewar and then her eyes snapped open. The group then watched as blue outlines of people appeared behind her.

"Wow" Alyssa gasped.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side" Sneed added.

"The other side of the universe" the Doctor stated as the figures began speaking through Gwyneth in child like voices.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us" they spoke.

"What do you want us to do? " the Doctor asked them.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge" the Gelth said.

"What for?" the Doctor asked as Alyssa watched this all in shock and amusement, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction" the Gelth explained.

"Why, what happened?" the Doctor asked.

" Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came" the Gelth replied as Alyssa continued to sit there in shock silence.

"War? What war? " Dickens asked.

" The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state" the Gelth explained.

"So that's why you need the corpses" the Doctor pointed out.

" We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us" the Gelth spoke out as both Rose and Alyssa listened on in horror.

" But we can't" Rose pointed out.

" Why not?" the Doctor asked.

"It's not. I mean, it's not" Alyssa stammered before the Doctor interupted her.

" Not decent? Not polite?" he asked "It could save their lives."

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth" the Gelth chorused before going back into the gas lamps, causing Gwyneth to collaspe across the table and Rose stood up to make sure that she was okay.

"All true" Dickens pointed out in disbelieve " It's all true." A little while later, Gwyneth was laying on the chaise longue and she opened her eyes to see Rose dabbing her face with a wet flannel.

" It's all right. You just sleep" Rose reassured her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be" Rose told the Twelve year old girl who was sitting in one of the chairs in the room, looking worried.

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me? " Gwyneth asked.

"They do need you, Gwyneth" the Doctor said as he stood leaning agaisnt the wall, arms folded "You're they're only chance of survival."

" I've told you, leave her alone" Rose snapped, giving the Doctor an annoyed look "She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles."

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they? " Sneed asked.

"Aliens" the Doctor replied.

"I think they're kind of like ghost Aliens" Alyssa stated " they're Aliens, but they're like ghosts."

"Like foreigners, you mean? " Sneed asked.

"Pretty foreign, yeah" the Doctor replied before pointing up to the ceiling "From up there."

" Brecon?" Sneed asked.

" Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes" the Doctor explained as he began pacing up and down the room.

"Which is why they need the girl" Dickens inquired.

"They're not having her" Rose pointed out protectivly.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through" the Doctor argued.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers" a now clearly fasanated Dickens pointed out.

" Good system" the Doctor replied "it might work."

" You can't let them run around inside of dead people" Rose pointed out.

"Why not? It's like recycling" the Doctor told her.

"It sounds creepy to me" Alyssa stated " gassy Alien ghosts taking over the bodies of dead people, it's just woah, creepy."

"And seriously Doctor, you can't do this" Rose pointed out.

" Seriously though, I can" the Doctor argued back.

"It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death" Rose stated, getting furious now.

" Do you carry a donor card?" the Doctor asked her.

"That's different. That's " Rose said before she was intterupted by the Manchester speaking Time lord.

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home" he implied "You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying. "

" I don't care" a now stubborn Rose pointed out "they're not using her."

" Don't I get a say, miss? " Gwyneth asked.

" Look, you don't understand what's going on" Rose told her gently.

"You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid" Gwyneth told her.

"That's not fair" Rose pointed out.

" It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me" the young maid told her before turning to the Doctor "Doctor, what do I have to do?."

"You don't have to do anything" the Doctor told her.

" They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me" Gwyneth implied.

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen? " the Doctor asked Sneed who stated that the place where most of the Ghosts had been seen was in the morgue.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" Rose muttered. A few minutes later, everybody had gone into the morgue where the recenlty departed where lying on tables under white sheets.

" Urgh. Talk about Bleak House" the Doctor inquired.

"You're not kidding" Alyssa stated, holding her nose " it smells of dead people."

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869" Rose pointed out.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing" the Doctor told her as Alyssa pointed out that the room was begining to get colder and the girl wrapped her amrs around her small, skinny body, shivering from the sudden chill that had entered the room, followed by a chorus of whispers.

"Here they come" Rose gasped as a Gelth appeared under the stone archway in the morgue.

"You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him" it said in it's child like voice.

"Promise you won't hurt her" the Doctor said, gesturing to Gwyneth.

"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth" it chorused.

" I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right? " the Doctor told the gassy being.

" My angels" Gwyneth pointed out "I can help them live."

" Okay, where's the weak point? " the Doctor asked.

" Here, beneath the arch" the Gelth said and Gwyneth went and stood under the arch as Rose came running up to her, telling the young maid that she didn't have to go through with it.

"My angels" Gwyneth whispered as she went to stand inside the Gelth as it hovered underneath the arch.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" the Gelth chorused.

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" Gwyneth spoke out.

" Bridgehead establishing" the Gelth said.

" Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls! " said Gwyneth.

" It is begun. The bridge is made" the Gelth spoke out as Gwyneth opened her mouth and blue gas began flowing out "she has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend" the blue spirit then transformed into an orangy apparation with sharp teeth with it's child like voice becoming deeper and harder "the Gelth will come through in force." At that moment, millions of blue gas entities began emerging from the arch.

" You said that you were few in number" Dickens stated.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses" the Gelth said evily as the rest of them entered the corpses, causing them to sit up and Sneed ran towards where Gwyneth was standing.

"The dead are walking" Alyssa pointed out, her voice shaking.

"Yes, I can see that" the Doctor relied as they watched the corpses walk around the room.

" Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you" Snned told the young miad, unaware that one of the corpses was coming up behind him.

" Mister Sneed, get back! " Rose yelled, but it was too late, the corpse had grabbed hold of Sneed and snapped his neck before a Gelth flew into his mouth.

"Uh oh" Alyssa pointed out.

"Yes, I agree, I think it's gone a little bit wrong" the Doctor pointed out.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth" the now walking dead Sneed said in a Gelth's voice "Come, march with us." He then grabbed hold of Alyssa's leg, causing her to fall to the ground and Corpse Sneed went down on the floor, grabbing hold of her ankle as she went to get back up again.

"Let me go" she squealed " get off me, let go, help, help."

"Let her go" the Doctor yelled as he attempted to pull the girl away from Corpse Sneed.

" We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead" the Gelth spoke out as the Doctor managed to save Alyssa from Corpse Sneed, pulling her up from the floor just as the corpses began to back him, Alyssa and Rose into the dungeon.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now! " the Doctor yelled to Gwyneth.

"Four more bodies" the Gelth chorused " Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth."

" Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me" Dickens pointed out before running out of the room as the Doctor, Rose and Alyssa backed themselves against the wall in the dungeon.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth" the Corpses said together.

" I trusted you. I pitied you!" the Doctor yelled angrily at them as they tried to grab at them through the locked gate.

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh" the corpses said evily.

"Not while I'm alive" the Doctor inquired.

"Then live no more" the Corpses said in the Gelth's voice.

"But me and Rose can't die yet, we haven't even been born yet" Alyssa said " it's impossible for us to die."

"Yeah" Rose said before noticing the Doctor's expression "isn't it?"

" I'm sorry" he told the two girls who where both looking at him worriedly.

"But it's 1869" Rose pointed out " how can we die now?"

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape" the Doctor explained to them both "you can be born in the future and die in the past and it's all my fault, I brought you both here."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come" Rose told him.

"And you promised to look after me until I find my way back home, so I agree with Rose, it isn't your fault" Alyssa told him, trying to sound brave but her voice was quivering.

"What about me? " the Doctor asked "I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff."

" It's not just dying" Rose said, looking at the corpses who where still trying to grab at the three of them from behind the lokced gate "We'll become one of them." Just then, Dickens came running back into the morgue, holding a cloth over his mouth as though he was using it to prevent himself from breathing in something.

"Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" he yelled as he turned off the flames on the gas lamps and turned up the gas.

"What're you doing? " the Doctor asked him.

"I think he's letting out all the gas so it will get rid of these gassy alien ghosts of death" Alyssa inquired.

" Brilliant. Gas" the Doctor said with his traditional toothy grin.

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose asked.

"Am I correct, Doctor?" Dickens asked "these creatures are gaseous."

" Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound! " the Doctor said as the Corpses began to mkae their way towards Dickens, giving the Doctor and the girls a chance to escape from the dungeon.

" I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately" he said as the corpses moved closer towards him.

" Plenty more! " the Doctor said with a grin as he ripped a gas pipe from the walls and the Gelth began to leave the corpses.

" It's working" Dickens stated as both Rose and Alyssa began to cough from the gas whilst the Doctor ran over to Gwyneth.

"Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels" he told the young miad who hadn't moved from the arch all this time.

"Liars?" she asked.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back! " he ordered her.

"I can't breath" Rose spluttered.

"I feel dizzy" Alyssa said as she placed her hand on her head, swaying on the spot before collapsing to the floor.

"Charles, get them out" the Doctor said, not taking his eyes of Gwyneth. Dickens went to guide Rose out the room but she shrugged him off.

" I'm not leaving her" Rose said as she lifted the passed out little girl from the floor, despite struggling to breath herself.

"They're too strong" Gwyneth gasped.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose and Alyssa's world?" the Doctor asked her "All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

" I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here" Gwyneth replied " get out." She then got out a box of matches from her apron pocket and Rose ran towards her, holding Alyssa in her arms.

"You can't! " she yelled.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth told her.

" Rose, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!" the Doctor told her before looking at Alyssa who laid unconcious in Rose's arms " you need to take care of her." Rose nodded and she and Dickens ran out of the house and into the street where Rose then laid Alyssa onto the floor before giving her mouth to mouth.

" Oh poor child" Dickens pointed out as he watched Rose attemping to get the young girl to breath "she can't be no more then Eleven or Twelve." A few seconds later, Alyssa began to cough and splutter before opening her eyes.

"Oh thank god, you're okay" Rose said, hugging the little girl as she was relieved that she was okay.

"What's happening, where's the Doctor ?" Alyssa asked as Rose helped her to her feet just as the Doctor came running out of the house and it exploded, causing him to fly across the street.

"She didn't make it" Rose said when the Doctor pulled himself up off the floor.

" I'm sorry" the Doctor replied " she closed the rift."

"Oh no" Alyssa gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

" At such a cost. The poor child" Dickens pointed out, shaking his head.

" I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes" the Doctor explained as a teary eyed but silent Alyssa cuddled up to Rose who put her arm round the youngster.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, rubbing Alyssa's back as she sobbed silently into her shoulder.

" I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch" the Doctor explained truthfully.

"But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us" Rose pointed out.

"How could she have done that?" Alyssa asked, pulling her head away from Rose's shoulder, revealing her tear stained face and red eyes.

" There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor" Dickens pointed out.

" She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know" Rose implied as the four of them looked at the now burning funeral home. A while leter, the Doctor and the girls had gone back to the ally where the Tardis was still parked and Dickens was with them.

" Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long" the Doctor said as he put the tardis key in the keyhole.

" What are you going to do now?" Rose asked Dickens. Alyssa had stopped sobbing now but she was still upset about Gwyneth.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital" Dickens explained.

"You've cheered up" the Doctor pointed out.

" Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them" Dicknes revealed.

" Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth" he revealed.

" Good luck with it. Nice to meet you" the Doctor replied just ash e finally got the tardis door open " fantastic."

"Bye, then, and thanks" Rose said, shaking Dickens by the hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek which brought a small smile back on Alyssa's face.

" Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going? " he asked as the Doctor and the girls were about to enter the tardis.

" You'll see. In the shed" the Doctor replied, pointing at the tardis.

" Upon my soul, Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?" asked Dickens.

" Just a friend passing through" the Doctor replied.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?" he asked.

" Oh, yes!" the Doctor replied.

"For how long? " Dickens asked.

" Forever" the Doctor replied before turning to the two girls " Right. Shed. Come on, Rose, Alyssa."

"In the box, all three of you?" Dickens asked, raising an eyebrow.

"yes" the Doctor replied " see you." The three of them then went inside the tardis and the three of them walked towards the console.

" Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asked.

"yeah, I don't remember any of his books having blue ghosts mentioned in them" Alyssa pointed out.

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story" the Doctor told them both.

"Oh no" Alyssa said.

"Oh and he was so nice" Rose said in pity.

" But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise" the Doctor replied with a grin and he started up the tardis, making it dematerilise from the victorian streets of cardiff and into the time vortex, ready for more adventures in time and space with the three time travellers.


	4. Aliens of london

Aliens of London

The Tardis materilised in a courtyard full of blocks of flats and the Doctor, Rose and Alyssa stepped out and the tounger girl was gathering her new surroundings.

"Is this where you actually live?" she asked Rose.

"Yeah" Rose told her before turning to the Doctor "so, how long have I been gone?"

"About twelve hours" the Doctor replied and the three of them started giggling before Alyssa pointed out that it felt like they've been gone for only a few days.

" I won't be long. I just want to see my mum" Rose said as she began heading back to the flats.

" What're you going to tell her?" the Doctor asked.

" I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later" she said as she turned around to go back to the flats before turning around again "oh, don't you two disappear." She then ran towards the flats whilst Alyssa pondered round the court yard.

"You know, it's quite nice to be back on earth for a change" she pointed out.

"And what's that supposed to mean young lady, don't you like travelling in time and space?" the Doctor teased.

"Are you kidding, this has been the best experience of my life, it's just nice to take a break every now and again" Alyssa replied as she walked over to a wall to see a poster sticking to it " erm, Doctor, I think you better come and look at this." The Doctor ran over to where she was stood and took a look at the poster she was looking at. On it was a photo of Rose with the words missing written in huge letters above the poster.

"It's a missing poster of Rose, it says she's been missing since March 2005" Alyssa implied.

"It can't be" the Doctor muttered before grabbing hold of Alyssa by the hand " come on." The pair of them then ran towards the flats and into the flat where Rose lived and Alyssa saw her being hugged by a woman who she assumed was her mum.

" It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry" the Doctor told Rose whilst grinning nervously.

"Uh oh" was all Alyssa could say. Later that morning, a Police man was at the Tyler flat and Rose's mum, Jackie was walking round the room shouting and screaming at her daughter.

" The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? " Jackie demanded before turning to the Police man "that's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling."

" That's what I was doing" Rose pointed out but Jackie didn't seem to believe her and Alyssa was too shocked to say anything.

"When your passport's still in the drawer?" Jackie screamed "It's just one lie after another."

"Do you think we should tell her?" Alyssa asked the Doctor in a hushed whipser.

"I don't think she'll believe us" the Doctor whispered back to her.

" I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot" Rose told her very angry and scary mother.

" What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been? " Jackie yelled, determined to get some answers from her daughter.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion" the Doctor pointed out.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" the Policeman aksed and Alyssa couldn't help but giggle a little at this but resisted from doing so because this wasn't the best time to have a little giggle right now.

"No" Rose and the Doctor said together.

"Then what is it?" Jackie aksed as she approached him, fury in her eyes "Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth and what about the little girl" she nodded in Alyssa's direction "she your daughter?"

"No she was travelling with me aswell" the Doctor replied.

"I can't believe this, not only do you swan off with my daughter without a word, but you take a little girl too, you pervert" she seethed.

"That's not fair, he isn't a pervert, he hasn't done anything to Alyssa" Rose pointed out but Jackie ignored her as she was still laying into the Doctor.

"How old are you anyway, Forty? Forty five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor? " the angry woman demanded " did you do the same with the little girl too, talk to her on the internet pretending to be another kid her age."

"Actually, I'm trying to help that little girl get back to her mum and dad because she can't find them and yes I am a Doctor" the Doctor told Jackie.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" the scary furious woman barked before slapping the Doctor hard across the face.

"Woah" Alyssa said before Jackie turned to her.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, if that man did anything to you, you just tell the Policeman ok" Jackie told her.

"He didn't do anything to me and he hasn't done anything to Rose too" the little girl replied before she ran out of the flat and onto the roof where the Doctor joined her a few seconds later.

"Guess you didn't want to stay in that flat with that loud woman" he implied as he sat on the wall next to her.

"She was scary" Alyssa pointed out.

"You're telling me" the Doctor replied, rubbing his face.

"Does it hurt?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, tell you she doesn't half have on hell of a left hook for a female" he pointed out, rubbing the area where Jackie slapped him. Alyssa giggled as Rose came to join them on the roof after having a moment with Jackie.

"She still angry?" the Doctor asked.

"Not as much now" Rose replied " she kept asking me where I was all this time, I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good? " she asked.

" Middling" the Doctor replied.

"You're so useless" Rose implied as Alyssa giggled in amusement.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now? " he asked.

" I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though" Rose replied.

"Yeah if you ran out on her again, she might be alot angrier than she was back there" Alyssa stated, a playful smile on her face.

"Well, she's not coming with us" the Doctor implied before the three of them began giggling.

"No chance" Rose giggled.

"I don't do families" the Doctor said.

"She slapped you! " Rose chuckled as Alyssa covered her mouth to stop herself from snorting with laughter.

" Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother" the Doctor said, clearly not amused by being slapped in the face.

"Your face" Rose chuckled in amusement.

"It hurt" a not so very amused Doctor said in defence.

"You're so gay" Rose giggled before composing herself "When you say nine hundred years? ."

"That's my age" the Doctor replied.

"No way" Alyssa said, eyes widening "you look a lot younger than that."

" You're nine hundred years old" Rose pointed out, not believing it herself either.

"Yeah" the Doctor replied.

"My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap" Rose said before jumping off the wall to look out at the city "every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and me and Alyssa are the only people on planet Earth who knows they exist." All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a spaceship flew over their heads and around London before crashing into Big ben then making a dive bomb for the River thames.

"That was a spaceship" Alyssa whispered in amazement " a real life spaceship."

" Oh, that's just not fair" Rose pointed out as the Doctor began to laugh, grabbing the girls by the hands and running into the streets where the army had blocked off the roads towards the crash sight.

" It's blocked off" the Doctor pointed out as Alyssa jumped up and down to get a better look as she couldn't see properly due to her small size.

"We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down" Rose pointed out.

" I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic! " the Doctor pointed out in amusement.

" Did you know this was going to happen?" Rose asked.

" Nope" the Doctor replied with a grin.

" Do you recognise the ship?" Alyssa asked as she stood on her tip toes to get a better view but to no avail.

"Nope" the Doctor replied in the same excited tone.

" Do you know why it crashed? " Rose asked.

"Nope" the Doctor said again.

"So glad we've got you then" Rose muttered.

" I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us" he replied as little Alyssa still attempted to get a better view of what was happening.

"Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis" Rose pointed out.

"yeah, I can't see anything standing here" Alyssa implied.

" Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top" the Doctor stated.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice" Rose implied.

"You'd be surprised" the Doctor replied "emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is. "

" So history's happening and we're stuck here" Rose said.

"Yes, we are" the Doctor implied.

"We could always do what everybody else does" Rose suggested as the Doctor and Alyssa both looked at her "We could watch it on TV." Later that morning, the three of them had retunred to Rose's flat and the Doctor was trying to watch the news report on the spaceship crash but the flat had become a lively atmosphere as Rose's relatives where there aswell.

"_ Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in Central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control widespread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared" _a news reporter said on the news channel as the Doctor listened on as Jackie walked into the front room, bad mouthing him but the Doctor chose to ignore this as he continued to listen to the news report as it had just stated that a body had been recovered from the wreckage.

"Do you think it could be an alien?" Alyssa whispered.

"Possibly, I'm going to find out" the Doctor said as he got up from the chair and headed towards the front door. Rose followed after him as did Alyssa but was stopped by Jackie.

"I think you better stay here until we can get hold of your parents" Jackie told her "if that man took you away from your parents, just like he did with my Rose then there is no reason for you to go following him about now is there."

"Look, he didn't take me, I was sat at home watching tv when these two guys came into my house, hit me over the head and when I woke up, the first people I saw was the Doctor and Rose and he promised to help me get back home" Alyssa explained but Jackie was convinced that he probably sent them men round to snatch her but Alyssa told her that they were trying to break into her dad's safe and that she tried to stop them so one of them chased her up the stairs and hit her over the head, probably to stop her from getting help.

"Well, even if that is true or not, I'm not letting a little girl like you go anywhere with the person who stole away my daughter, now you sit yourself down and I'll get you a drink" Jackie told her but Alyssa didn't listen, instead she turned around and headed out the front door to see the Doctor giving Rose a key to the Tardis.

"Why don't I get one of them?" she asked as approached them both.

"Well you and Rose can share that one" he implied "what are you doing out here anyway."

"The scary lady still reckons you abducted me and Rose so I walked out" Alyssa stated " so I was wondering if I can come along with you to look at that alien."

"Yeah ok, but stay close to me ok because things might get a little dangerous" the Doctor told her before turning to Rose " we'll be right back. Go and spend some time with your mother."

"Ok, but don't you two go disapearring" Rose told them before heading back indoors. The Doctor and Alyssa looked at each other and giggled a little before heading back to the tardis.

"So do you think these Aliens have crashed her accidently?" Alyssa asked as the Doctor set up the console.

"Possibly" he replied as the tardis swayed from side to side and the Doctor had to angrily smash the console with a hammer before it stopped swaying. A little while later, the tardis came to a halt and the two of them stepped outside.

"Where are we?" Alyssa asked in a hushed whisper.

"Albion hospital, this is where the Alien was brought" he replied as he used his sonic screwdriver on the door lock. When the door opened, the Doctor and Alyssa found themselves in a room full of soilders in red berets and when they saw the two intruders, they put up their guns.

"I'd lower them guns if I was you, you're pointing them at a little girl" the Doctor stated, gesturing towards Alyssa who was standing close to him. They did so and suddenly, there was a crashing noise coming from somewhere down the corridor "Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move! ." The Doctor grabbed hold of Alyssa's hand and they ran down the corridor, into an examantion room where they saw a japanese lady cowering by a desk.

"It's alive!" she gasped as the Doctor ran over to her before turning to the soilders.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown"" he told them.

" My god. It's still alive" she gasped.

"Do it" the Doctor barked at the soilders who nodded and ran out the room. Alyssa then came walking over to where the woman was cowering.

" I swear it was dead" she stated in the same shaky voice.

" Coma, shock, hibernation, anything. What does it look like?" he asked her before there was a crashing sound from inside the room "It's still here." The Doctor then got on his hands a knees and started crawling along the floor whilst Alyssa stayed with the woman, watching him. She then heard him say something before there came a screeching and a pig in a spacesuit came running from out behind the filing cabinet on two legs.

" Don't shoot!" the Doctor said to one of the soilders who had his gun raised. Alyssa jumped up to her feet and ran out into the corridor just in time to see the pig being shot and she squealed in shock.

" What did you do that for?" the Doctor asked the soilder who shot the pig in a very angry tone "It was scared!." Alyssa went back into the room where the woman was slowly getting on her feet.

"What's happened"" she asked.

"They shot the pig" Alyssa replied " the Doctor told them not to but they didn't listen and shot it." The Doctor then came walking back into the room, carrying the now dead pig and placing it on the surgical table that was in the middle of the room with out looking at the other two as he did so.

"This pig isn't an alien" he explained " it's a real earth pig that has been experimented on by aliens" he then turned around and faced the woman " you, what's your name?"

"Toshiko sato" she replied as she came walking over to were the pig was laying.

"Nice to meet you Toshiko, I'm the Doctor and this little lady here is Alyssa" the Doctor beamed, patting Alyssa on the shoulders "so, you thought that this Pig was actually an Alien?"

" I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth" Tosh stated as Alyssa joined them at looked at the pig and pointed out that it must be a very high tech pig wearing that suit and walking on it's hind legs instead of all fours.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke" the Doctor explained.

" So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that? Doctor? " she looked round to see that both the Doctor and Alyssa where now gone and she ran out into the corridor to hear the Tardis dematerilising and both the Doctor and Alyssa had disappeared.

Back in the tardis, Alyssa was asking the Doctor about where they were going now.

"Where going back to Rose's flat" he replied " inform her that the crash landing was faked and then we'll go to crash sight to get a proper look in."

"Wouldn't it still be blocked off by all the traffic?" she asked as she perched herself onto the on the railings.

"Nah, probably be cleared up by now" the Doctor replied as the Tardis came to a stop and a few seconds later, Rose came walking in, followed by Mickey and Jackie.

"All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look " the Doctor explained as Rose came walking over to him, informing him that her mum was here and the Doctor tunred around to see an angry looking Mickey and a shocked Jackie "Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic. "

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you" Mickey stated angrily, pointign an accusing finger at the Doctor.

"You see what I mean? Domestic" the Doctor pointed out.

" I bet you don't even remember my name" Mickey said.

"Ricky" the Doctor replied.

"It's Mickey" Mickey said angrily.

" No, it's Ricky" the Doctor stated as Alyssa tried to hold in her giggles.

" I think I know my own name" Mickey argued just as Jackie ran out of the Tardis and Rose ran after her, telling her something before coming back inside.

"That was a real spaceship" she implied as she came walking back over to the console.

"Yep" the Doctor replied as he attempted to fix his little tv screen on the console.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading? " Rose asked.

" Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert" Alyssa pointed out as she stood on her tip toes to get a look at the tv screen just as the Doctor finished fixing it.

"Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on" the Doctor yelled and the other three gathered round to look at the screen where they saw the spaceship flying round the Earth "that's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Alyssa asked.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?" the Doctor said, hand on his chin before flicking through all the news channels where most of them where still telling the same story about the spaceship crash.

" How many channels do you get? " Mickey asked.

"All the basic packages" the Doctor replied.

"You get sports channels?" Mickey asked.

"Yes I get the football" the Doctor replied before noticing something on the tv screen "hold on, I know that lot, UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people. "

"How do you know them?" Rose asked.

"Because he worked for them" Mickey pointed out " Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead. "

" That's nice. Good boy, Ricky" the Doctor replied sarcasticly as Alyssa giggled slightly.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help? " Rose asked.

"They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight" the Doctor said before heading to the doors "Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving. "

"Where to? " Mickey asked.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship" the Doctor replied and the four of the Tardis, straight into a helicopter spotlight and they found themselves surrounded by Police.

" Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads" they spoke out as Mickey ran to hide behind some dustbins " Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest. "

"Take me to your leader" the Doctor said with a grin as he, Rose and Alyssa raised their hands in the air.

"We come on peace" Alyssa called out with a grin. The three of them where then huddled into a Police car and driven away from the estate.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago" Rose pointed out.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted" the Doctor replied.

" Where to? " Rose asked.

" Where'd you think? Downing Street" the Doctor replied with a smile.

" You're kidding" Rose inquired.

" I'm not" the Doctor said.

"No way" Alyssa said, eyes widening in amazement "10 Downing Street? "

"That's the one" the Doctor replied as both girls giggled in exictment.

"Oh, my God" Rose giggled. "we're going to 10 Downing Street? How come? "

" I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed" the Doctor announced, feeling proud of himself.

"Now they need you?" Rose asked.

" Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" he asked, smiling again.

"Patrick Moore?" Rose asked.

"Apart from him" the Doctor replied.

"Oh, don't you just love it" Rose replied with a grin.

" I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now? " he asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure if this is all a dream or some big hallucination from the blow to the head I recieved before waking up in your Tardis" Alyssa pointed out and the Doctor just grinned at her and ruffled her hair.

"You sure have got one hell of an imagination" he pointed out before turning to Rose "what about you, do you know."

" How should I know? I missed a year" Rose inquired. The car then pulled up out 10 downing street and the three of them got out with cameras flashing, taking pictures and the Doctor grinned and waved whilst Rose and Alyssa looked around in amazement.

"Oh my god" Rose pointed out.

"This is so cool" Alyssa said as they were led into the building and then into a waiting room where there were some more people.

"Wonder what's going to happen now" Alyssa whipsered to Rose.

"I'm not sure" Rose whispered back to her as a middle aged woamn with short light brown hair walked in, introducing herself as Harriet Jones to some security guards before walking in just before a man came walking in.

" Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times" he announced before hnading the Doctor his ID card "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have a clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without them" the Doctor inquired.

"You're the code nine, not the older girl and the little girl is too young to come in" the man implied not noticing the look that Alyssa was giving him "I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? they'll have to stay outside."

"They're staying with me, both of them" the Doctor insisted.

" Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact" he implied.

"It's all right. You go" Rose told him just as Harriet jones came rushing over to them.

" Excuse me. Are you the Doctor? " she asked.

"Sure" the Doctor replied.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" the man asked her in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well arn't we rude" Alyssa inquired, arms folded but the man chose to ignore the young girls comment.

"I just need a word in private" Harriet insisted.

"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it" the man told Harriet before tunring to Rose and Alyssa "I'm going to have to leave you both with security." he then began to lead the two girls away but Harriet offered to look after them so he left both girls with Harriet and she led them out of the room, telling them both to carry on walking and not to look round. Alyssa couldn't quite figure it out but this Harriet woman was clearly jumpy about something.

"So, this friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens? " Harriet asked.

"Why do you want to know? " Rose asked but Harriet didn't answer her, instead she burst into tears. Alyssa took out a hankerchief from her jeans pocket and hnaded it over to her.

"Thank you dear" Harriet replied, drying her eyes "come with me both of you, but stay close to me, I have something to show you." She then began to lead the pair down the corridor and into cabinet room where Harriet walked into the middle of the room and picked up a skin suit which looked like it had once been human. Alyssa squealed and jumped back in fear.

"They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside! " Harriet explained before she bursted into tears again.

" It's all right. I believe you. It's, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it" Rose explained as she opened a cupboard door and a dead man fell out, causing Alyssa to squeal again.

" Oh, my God! Is that the" Rose stated but was interupted as the same man from earlier came marching in with a clealry annoyed look on his face.

" Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander" he stated before seeing the dead body on the floor "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!." Rose and Alyssa looked at each other and Alyssa huddled next to Rose because she was begining to get the feeling that something bad was about to happen and she was right because a short plump woman came walking into the cabinet room with a menacing look on her face.

"Oh! Has someone been naughty?" she asked in a teasing voice as she closed the doors behind her and advanced towards the other four in the room with that same menacing expression.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away! " the man inquired, looking at the short woman with a suspicious expression.

"And who told you that, hmm?" she aksed in the same teasing voice " me." She then pushed her hair back and began running her finger along the top of her head and nothing could prepare them for what happend next. The short plumb woman was actually a body suit and inside it was an eight foot tall green Alien with big black eyes with a baby like face and after it had squeezed itself out of the body suit, it flexed it's claws in relief before turning to the four humans who where watching in shocked.

" I am a Slitheen" it giggled before grabbing hold of the man with it's claws and held him up against the wall and all Harriet, Rose and Alyssa could do was watch, not knowing what to do.


	5. world war three

World war three

The Slitheen continued to choke the man to death whilst the other three watched in shock when all of a sudden, it was enveloped in Electricity and it let go of the man who slumped dead to the floor.

"Come on" Rose said, grabbing Alyssa's hand and running out the room with Harriet following after them and when they got halfway down the Corridor, Harriet realized that the emergency protocols where still in the cabinet room so they turned around and where about to run back inside only for the Slitheen to come charging at them so they turned around and ran the other way as the Slitheen chased them down the corridors, roaring and waving it's claws.

"Quick, in here" Rose said as she ran into a room. Alyssa and Harriet followed behind and shut the door " hide!." Harriet hid behind a screen and Alyssa and Rose hid behind the cabinet.

"Please tell me that was just some guy in a suit" Alyssa panted as she attempted to get her breath back from all the running.

"I don't think it was, I think that was a real Alien" Rose whispered just as they heard the door opened and a giggling could be heard.

"I think it's here" Alyssa whispered as the Slitheen giggled and crept around the room, looking for the three humans that were hiding.

"Oh, such fun" it giggled in the same voice as the plumb woman from the cabinet room but with a more gurgling effect to it "little human children, where are you?" she giggled as Rose ran out from behind the cabinet and hid behind the curtain except for Alyssa who remained behind the cabinet, knees up to her chin and listened as the Slitheen continued to call to them in it's taunting voice " sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips." Alyssa looked at Rose with a worried look on her face and the older girl signalled her to stay put as two more Slitheen entered the room.

"My brothers" the Female Slitheen greeted.

"Happy hunting?" one of them asked, this time in a male's voice.

" It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink" the female Slitheen inquired.

" Sweat and fear" the third Slitheen who was also a male said as he went sniffing round the room.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones" the first male Slitheen inquired, talking about Harriet.

"Hmm, that's not the only thing, I can smell a little girl" the second male Slitheen pointed out and Alyssa knew he was talking about her and it made her even more scared " she smells of sugar, spice and all things nice."

"And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenalin" the female Slitheen said as she advanced towards where Rose was hiding "fresh enough to bend before she snaps." It then pulled the curtain aside and Rose screamed in terror whilst Alyssa ran out of her hiding place, only to be grabbed by one of the other Slitheen.

"Oh looky here, I was right, there is a little girl in here" it giggled as Harriet came out from behind her hiding place.

" No! Take me first! Take me!" she yelled just as the Doctor came bursting into the room with a fire extinguisher and used it on the one of the Male slithhen whilst Alyssa bit the one that had hold of her, causing it to let go of her.

"Out, with me!" he yelled and Harriet and Alyssa ran to him whilst Rose pulled the curtain down on the Female Slitheen before running to join the others.

"Blah, that thing tasted awful" Alyssa pointed out, gesturing to the Slitheen she has bitten.

"Well it is an Alien" the Doctor replied before turning to Harriet "who the hell are you?."

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North" she replied, showing him her ID.

"Nice to meet you" the Doctor replied as he continued to spray the three Slitheens with the fire extinguisher.

"Likewise" Harriet replied. The Doctor then realized he has used up all the CO2 in the fire extinguisher and they ran out of the room, down the corridor and towards the cabinet room.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room" the Doctor informed as they ran down the corridor with the three Slitheens in pursuit.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens" Harriet told him.

" Harriet Jones, I like you" the Doctor told her and Harriet told him that she liked him to as they all ran into the cabinet room. The Doctor then picked up decanter from the side table, held his sonic screwdriver to it and stood in the door way as the Slitheen came running towards them.

"Stop, one more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off" the Slitheen backed away a little and the Doctor continued to speak "right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens" Harriet pointed out.

" Yes. I got that, thanks" the Doctor replied, a little annoyed.

"Who are you, if not human?" one of them asked the Doctor.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked Rose and Alyssa.

"He's not human" Rose replied,nodding at the Doctor.

"He's not human? " Harriet asked.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" the Doctor asked, looking over his shoulder at the three females before turning back to the Slitheen "So, what's the plan?."

" But he's got a Northern accent" Harriet implied, gestuirng to the way the Doctor spoke.

"Lots of planets have a north" Alyssa pointed out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

" I said hush" the Doctor said, whipping his head round to the gilrs before turning his attention back to the Slitheen "come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?."

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" the second male Slitheen asked.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"The Slitheen race?" the second male Slitheen asked in a confused voice.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service" he first male Slitheen greeted.

"So, you're family" the Doctor implied.

"A family business" Jocrassa replied as the Doctor listened in interest.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?" the Doctor asked.

"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" the other male Slitheen asked, indicating to the decanter that the Doctor was still holding.

" Is that what I said? " the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're making it up" the other male Slitheen pointed out as Jocrassa and the female Slitheen giggled.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it" the Doctor said as he held the decanter out to her.

"You pass it to the left first" Harriet told him.

"Sorry" the Doctor replied as he swapped it round " here Alyssa, have a drink."

"I'm Twelve, I don't drink alcohol" Alyssa pointed out so the Doctor handed it to Rose who took the decanter from him.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter" Jocrassa implied as he and the other two began rubbing their claws together.

"Don't you think we should run? " Rose asked as Alyssa edged closer to her nervously, not taking her eyes of the Slitheen.

" Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson" the Doctor said before lifting a small panel on the wall and pressing a button, causing metal shutters to crash shut against the doors and windows "installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"And how do we get out? " Rose asked causing the Doctor to realize that they were indeed trapped. Alyssa walked over to one of the windows and tried to lift the metal shutter up but it wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, we're defiantly stuck here" she said before perching herself on the long table in the middle of the room " so now what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out" the Doctor replied as he grabbed hold of the man that the Slitheen had strangled and began dragging him to the store room "What was his name?"

"Who?" Harriet asked.

"This one. The secretary or whatever he was called" the Doctor said as he dumped the body into the store room.

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name" Harriet replied.

"Right then,what have we got, any terminals, anything?" the Doctor asked as he walked out ot the store cupboard.

"Nope, this place is antique" Rose pointed out "what I don't get is, when they killed the Prime minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"

"He's too slim, they're big old beasts, they've got to fit inside big humans" the Doctor implied as Alyssa stated that she was now going to be extremely cautious around large people.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet tall, how do they squeeze inside?" Rose asked.

"Must be a very very very tight squeeze" Alyssa said.

"That's the gadget round their necks, a compression field, literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange" the Doctor replied.

"I wish I had a compression field then I could fit a size smaller" Rose pointed out sarcastically.

"Excuse me, people are dead it's not the time for making jokes" Harriet told her as she walked over to her.

"Sorry, you get used to this stuff when your friends with him" Rose said, pointing towards the Doctor.

"yeah, he's always cracking jokes" Alyssa implied as she swung her legs back and forth, resting the palm of her hands on the table.

"Well that's a strange friendship" Harriet said as the Doctor came walking over to them with a puzzled look on his face.

"Harriet Jones, I've heard that name before, Harriet Jones" he muttered before looking over to her "you're not famous for anything are you?"

"Hardly" Harriet chuckled but the Doctor was still puzzled.

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones" he mumbled.

"Life long backbencher I'm afraid and a fat lot of good I'm being now. The protocols are redundant They list people who could help, but they're all dead downstairs" she implied.

"Hasn't it got like, defense codes and things?" Rose asked "couldn't we launch a nuclear bomb at them?"

"You're a very Violent young woman" Harriet implied, looking at Rose with a slight shocked expression.

"She's got a point though,if we did blow up the Slitheen then maybe it will stop them from doing whatever they're planning to do to the earth" Alyssa pointed out.

"There's nothing like that in here" Harriet pointed out "Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but they're kept secret by the united nations." Suddenly, the Doctor stopped walking around and looked at Harriet with an intense stare.

"Say that again" he said as he jogged over to where she, Rose and Alyssa were.

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked.

"Anything, all of it" the Doctor told her.

"Um, well" she began " the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN."

"Like that's ever stopped them" Rose pointed out.

"Well exactly given our past record and I did vote against that, thank you very much" Harriet implied before continuing "the codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN, is it important?"

"Everythings Important" the Doctor replied as he became lost in his own thoughts.

"It would help if we knew what the Slitheen wanted" Harriet said "look at me, I'm saying Slitheen like it's normal."

"But what do they want though, the Slitheen?" Alyssa asked, rubbing her nose.

"Well they're just one family" the Doctor replied "so it's not an invasion, they don't want Slitheenworld. They're out to make money. That means they're going to use something, something here on Earth, some sort of asset."

"What, like gold, oil, water?" Harriet asked as the Doctor tunred around a smiled at her.

"You're very good at this" he told her.

"Thank you" said Harriet as the Doctor got the puzzled expression across his face again.

"Why do I know the name Harriet Jones?" he asked himself as Rose's mobile phone made a beeping noise.

"Oh, that's me" she said, taking it out of her Jeans pocket.

"But, we're sealed off, how did you get a signal?" Harriet asked.

"He zapped it, superphone" Rose replied as she showed off her phone.

"If you ask him nicely, he might make your phone a superphone too" Alyssa joked.

"Then we can phone for help, you must have contacts" Harriet implied but the Doctor stated that they were all dead downstairs whilst Rose came walking towards him, looking at her phone.

"I've been sent a photo, from Mickey" she said.

"Oh tell you're stupid boyfriend we're busy" the Doctor moaned as Alyssa said whispered to Harriet that he didn't like Mickey very much.

"He's not so stupid after all" Rose said, showing the Doctor her phone which had a picture of a Slitheen being electrocuted, just like the one from earlier. The phone began to ring and Rose answered it and they could hear Mickey a little bit, saying something about the Slitheen before the Doctor took the phone from Rose and put it to his ear.

" Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer" the Doctor said down the phone.

"It's Mickey, and why should I? " they heard Mickey say from the other end of the phone.

"Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you" the Doctor told him " I need you to hack into he UNIT website." he then put the phone into the conference phone speaker.

"It says password" Mickey said from the other end of the phone.

" Say again" the Doctor told him as Rose, Harriet and Alyssa gathered round to listen to the phone conversation.

" It's asking for the password" Mickey told him.

"Buffalo. Two Fs, one L" the Doctor told him.

" So, what's that website? " they heard Jackie say.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years, but they kept us in the dark" Mickey explained.

" Mickey, you were born in the dark" the Doctor teased and Alyssa gave him a disapproved look.

"Oh, leave him alone" Rose complained.

"Thank you" Mickey replied sarcastically " Password again."

" Just repeat it every time" the Doctor told him " Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

" To gather the experts, to kill them" Harriet pointed out.

" That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London" the Doctor replied as Alyssa perched herself back on the table.

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert" Rose said "What would they do that for?"

"Oh, listen to her" they heard Jackie say over conference speaker.

" At least I'm trying" Rose snapped in a very annoyed voice as the Doctor and Alyssa looked at each other then back to Rose.

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind" Jackie's voice said through the speakers "Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked In the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell In my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth."

" I told you what happened" Rose sighed.

" I'm talking to him" came Jackie's response "because I've seen this life of yours, Doctor and maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me, just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?." There was an awkward silence in the room as Rose and the Doctor looked at each other.

"Aren't you going to answer her?" Alyssa asked but the Doctor remained silent.

"I'm fine" Rose said with a sigh but Jackie's voice began speaking through the speakers again.

" Is she safe, Will she always be safe, can you promise me that, Well, what's the answer?" she demanded as Mickey managed to hack into the UNIT website.

"We're in" he informed.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that" the Doctor told him.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying" the Doctor replied "It's some sort of message."

"What is it saying?" Alyssa asked as she slid off the table and stood next to the Doctor "can you make it out?"

"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating" the Doctor replied just as they heard Mickey's door bell ringing "hush."

" That's not me" Mickey replied before they heard him tell Jackie to go and see who was at the door.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" the Doctor wondered just as they heard Jackie yelling.

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!" they heard her say and Alyssa threw her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at Jackie getting the Slitheen's name wrong because she knew that this wasn't the best time to be laughing.

"They've found us" Mickey replied in a panicked voice.

"Mickey, I need that signal" the Doctor told him.

"Never mind the signal, get out! mum,just get out! get out!" Rose yelled.

"We can't. It's by the front door" Mickey replied "Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

" There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something! " Harriet said to the Doctor as he brushed his hand through his short hair.

"I'm trying!" he replied "Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information! ."

"They're green" Alyssa inquired.

"Yep, narrows it down" the Doctor said.

"Good sense of smell" Rose pointed out.

"Narrows it down" the Doctor said again.

"They can smell adrenalin" Alyssa said with a finger click and the Doctor replied with the same response.

"The pig technology" Harriet said.

"Narrows it down" the Doctor said yet again.

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?" Rose asked and the Doctor repeated the same reply as before.

" It's getting in!" they heard Mickey say.

"They hunt like it's a ritual" Rose implied.

" Narrows it down" the Doctor said yet again before Harriet began making an inquiry.

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er. "

"Bad breath" Alyssa piped up.

" That's it! " Harriet beamed and the Doctor's face lit up in excitement.

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down! " he said cheerfully.

"We're getting there, Mum!" Rose said into the speakers.

" Too late!" Mickey yelled as the Doctor ran around the room, towards the end of the table.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" he beamed.

"Wow that kind of sound likes Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious" Alyssa pointed out with a grin.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter" they heard Mickey replied in sarcasm.

"Get into the kitchen!" the Doctor told them.

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie squealed.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar! " the Doctor inquired.

" Just like Hannibal! " Harriet pointed out.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" the Doctor asked.

"How should I know?" Mickey asked.

"How could he not know what he's got in his kitchen" Alyssa stated with a little giggle.

" Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf" Rose told him.

"What do you need? " Jackie asked.

"Anything with vinegar! " the Doctor told her before looking at Rose and asked her if she kisses Mickey as Jackie stated all the things with vinegar she had found including Gherkins, pickled onions and pickled eggs just as they heard the Slitheen crash through the doors before then they heard something being thrown over it, causing it to explode. The Doctor, Rose, Alyssa and Harriet all sighed with relief, knowing that the whole situation had been dealt with.

"Hannibal? " Rose asked, looking at Harriet with a raised eyebrow.

" Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar" Harriet replied.

"Oh. Well, there you go then" Rose said and the three adults toasted with a glass of port whilst Alyssa did a victory air punch however the happy moment was short lived when Mickey came back onto the speakers to inform them of more bad news.

" Listen to this" he told them and they then heard Jocrassa Slitheen speaking through the speakers but he sounded more human than he had done earlier.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads, and they have found massive weapons of destruction Capable of being deployed within forty five seconds" the Doctor looked puzzled as he continued "our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long, we are facing extinction, unless we strike first, I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war."

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it" the Doctor pointed out.

"Do you think they'll believe him? " Harriet asked.

"They did last time" Rose implied as Alyssa looked a little worried.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out" the Doctor explained.

" They release the defense code" Rose stated.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear" Harriet continued.

"But why?" Harriet asked as the Doctor opened the shutters to reveal the three Slitheens from earlier except the female was back in her plump blonde woman named Margaret disguise.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked" the Doctor explained.

" And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away" Margaret replied with a very sly grin as Alyssa looked at the plumb woman and the two Aliens in disgust.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for? " Harriet asked.

" Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert " the Doctor said.

"The sale of the century" Margaret replied, not noticing the look of disgust that the little girl was giving her "we reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel. "

"At the cost of five billion lives" the Doctor implied darkly.

"Bargain" Margaret replied with an evil chuckle.

"You're sick" Alyssa pointed out.

"Oh do be quiet child" Margaret said to her in a menacing tone. Alyssa did so but didn't take her eyes of the Slitheen woman.

" I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you" the Doctor warned her but the two undisguised Slitheen began chuckling whilst Margaret moved towards them.

" What, you?" she asked with a scoff "trapped in your box?"

"Yes. Me" the Doctor replied before pressing the button on the wall causing the shutters to close again.

"They can't do this" Alyssa pointed out, close to tears " all those innocent people, they're gonna die because they want to use the Earth for fule for their stupid spaceships, it's just not fair."

"Hey hey" Rose said as she rushed over to the little girl and pulled her into a hug " come on it's okay, the Doctor will find a way to stop them, don't worry."

"Yeah, I won't let them turn the earth to fuel" the Doctor said as he walked over to the two girls and put a hand on Alyssa's shoulder as she slowly turned around, her cheeks wet with tears.

"Promise" she whispered. The Doctor smiled and nodded as he handed Alyssa a tissue to wipe her eyes with.

"I think I'm going to lie down now, I'm pretty tired" she whispered before slumping over to the corner of the room. She then took her Jacket off and folded it up so she could use it as a pillow before curling up into a ball and falling asleep. When she woke up the next morning, she saw that Rose's phone was back in the speakers and after rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Alyssa slowly got up, picked up her jacket and walked over to the other three were stood.

"Morning sleepy head" Rose greeted when Alyssa stood beside her "feeling better?" The little girl smiled and nodded before let out a small yawn as they heard Jackie speaking through the phone.

" All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do" she said.

" If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid" Harriet suggested.

"Mickey, any luck? " Rose asked.

" There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail" Mickey replied over the phone.

"Voicemail dooms us all" Harriet pointed out.

"If we could just get out of here" Rose complained.

"Yeah, I haven't seen daylight in hours" Alyssa said as she hopped up onto the table.

"There's a way out" the Doctor replied, causing the other three to look at him, confused.

"What?" Rose asked.

" There's always been a way out" the Doctor replied darkly.

"Then why don't we use it? " Rose asked, walking towards him.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe" he said into the phone as both Rose and Alyssa listened on.

" Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare" Jackie said desperately.

"What's he talking about?" Alyssa whispered but Rose just shrugged.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies" he replied.

" Do it" Rose told him bravely.

"You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me? " he asked, eyes fixing on Rose.

"Yeah" she replied as Alyssa nervously clutched onto the edge of the table.

" Please" they heard Jackie beg over the phone "Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid. And that little girl that was with you, she's just a little girl."

"Do you think I don't know that?" the Doctor asked "Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."

" Then what're you waiting for? " Rose asked as the Doctor looked at her and Alyssa with a serious expression.

"I could save the world but lose you and If I lost Alyssa then I won't be able to figure out where she came from and how to get her back to where she came from" the Doctor explained.

"This is only a dream, it's not real, it's just a dream" Alyssa whispered with her eyes closed, remembering that the blow to the head she recieved was causing this seemingly real fantasy she was in.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine" Harriet announced.

" And who the hell are you?"Jackie demanded to know.

" Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it" she ordered.

" Come on Ali" Rose said as she pulled Alyssa down from the table " we're going to be in for abit of a bumpy ride."

"So how do we get out?" Alyssa asked " the doors and windows are still sealed off and none of us have a big bulldozer to knock down these walls."

"We don't. We stay here" the Doctor replied before speaking into the phone "Use the buffalo password. It overrides , we need to select a missile."

"We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defense codes" Mickey implied.

"We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile" the Doctor stated "What's the first category? "

" Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A" said Mickey.

"That's the one. Select" the Doctor told him straightening himself up and taking a deep breath " You ready for this? "

"Yeah" came the reply from over the phone.

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands, fire" the Doctor told him as Harriet looked around the room at the shutters that were still covering the door and windows.

"How solid are these?" she asked.

"Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big" The Doctor pointed out.

" All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out" Rose implied as she ran towards the storeroom "It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a door frame Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on. " Harriet and Alyssa ran over to the Storeroom as Mickey announced over the phone that the missile was on radar and that the counter defense was five five six.

"Stop them intercepting it" the Doctor said.

" I'm doing it now" Mickey replied.

"Good boy" said the Doctor. Mickey then told him that five five six was neutralised and satisfied, the Doctor unplugged the phone and ran over to the storeroom were Rose, Alyssa and Harriet were all huddled under a shelf.

"Hurry up" Alyssa yelled as the Doctor got under the shelf, kneeling down beside Rose as all four of them held hands.

"Here we go. Nice knowing you three" Harriet said "Hannibal!." There was then an almighty crashing sound and the room began to fall and spin but all four kept holding onto each others hands until everything came to a stop.

"Wow" Alyssa gasped, brushing her hair back "I've never experienced anything like this before." The Doctor slowly got up and pushed the steel door opened and the four of them stepped out into the daylight.

"Made in Britain" Harriet implied as a man came rushing over to them.

"Oh, my God. Are you all right? " he asked.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately" Harriet said as she showed him her ID badge " Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news."

"Yes, ma'am" the man said before hurrying off.

" Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out" Harriet said as she looked at the reminas of 10 downing street before realizing "Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister. "

"Maybe you should have a go" Rose suggested.

"yeah, I think you will be good at it" Alyssa added.

" Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher" Harriet replied with a chuckle.

" I'd vote for you" Rose said as Alyssa smiled and nodded in agreement.

" Now, don't be silly" Harriet replied before going over to paparazzi to announce that the crisis was all over and done with whilst the Doctor watched her from the other side of the street.

"I thought I knew the name" he said "Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."

"So what happens now?" Alyssa asked.

"Well I'm going to see if my mums okay then maybe I'll catch you two up later" Rose said.

"You are coming back though?" Alyssa asked " I'd miss you if you didn't continue travelling with us." Rose was then taken aback as the child threw her arms round her waist.

"I think she's taken to you" the Doctor chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again" Rose said as Alyssa pulled away from her and walked over to the Doctor.

"Okay little lady, shall we head back to the Tardis?" he asked.

"Only if you'll give me a piggy back ride" Alyssa said, smiling. The Doctor chuckled and told her to stand up on the wall which she did before she hopped up onto the Doctor's back, arms round his shoulders and legs round his waist. He gave her a piggy back ride all the way back to the powell estate and into the Tardis where he lowered her onto the floor.

"Do you think Rose will come back?" she asked as she sat in the pilots chair.

"I'm sure she will" the Doctor replied " if he mum lets her."

"I think Rose should choose what she wants to do" Alyssa inquired " I mean, if she's over eighteen years old then she should be able to make her own choices." The Doctor nodded in agreement and after making a phonecall to Rose, asking her if she still fancied travelling in time and space and getting a young boy to wash off the words BAD WOLF he has gratified on the side of the Tardis, the Doctor and Alyssa waited outside the Tardis for Rose where they saw Mickey sat on one of the dustbins.

"I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is" Mickey said as he showed the Doctor the front of the newspaper which read ALIEN HOAX "how could they do that? They saw it"

"They're just not ready" the Doctor explained " You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick. "

" We're just idiots" Mickey stated.

"Well, not all of you" the Doctor replied before hnading Mickey a CD " Present for you, Mickey, that's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."

" What do you want to do that for? " Mickey asked.

" Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me" the Doctor replied.

"How can you say that and then take her with you? " Mickey asked as Rose and Jackie came out of the flats, walking towards where the other three where stood.

"You could look after her. Come with us" the Doctor suggested.

"I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that" Mickey said as Rose and Jackie arrived.

"'ll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will" Jackie said, highly implying that she didn't want Rose to go.

" I'm not leaving because of you. I'm travelling, that's all, and then I'll come back" Rose reassured her.

" But it's not safe" Jackie stated.

"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home" Rose said before walking over to Alyssa and putting her arms round her "and Alyssa here said she'd miss me if I stayed behind."

"You mean it, you're really staying?" Alyssa asked, eyes wideing.

"Try and stop me squirt" Rose said as Alyssa smiled and threw her arms round the older girl then letting go.

"Got enough stuff?" the Doctor asked.

" Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment" Rose said as she tossed the Doctor her rugsack "Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me." She then walked over to Mickey and suggested that he should come too.

" No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board" the Doctor said firmly.

"We'd be dead without him" Rose pointed out.

"My decision is final" the Doctor indicated.

"Sorry" Rose replied before giving Mickey a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, yeah" Mickey said as Jackie stormed over to the Doctor.

"You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then? " she asked before Rose grabbed her and turned her round.

" Mum, you're forgetting. It's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah? " Rose said before giving her mum a kiss then following the Doctor and Alyssa into the Tardis.

"Right Miss Rose Tyler and little Miss Alyssa Benson are you both ready for more time travelling?" the Doctor asked the two girls who smiled and nodded in response, both ready for more adventures in time and space.


	6. Dalek

Dalek

Alyssa had been travelling with Rose and the Doctor for a few weeks now and she was beginning to enjoy herself a bit Just after they left London, Rose insisted on buying Alyssa some more clothes because she had been wearing the same clothes ever since they discovered her hiding in the Tardis after mysteriously appearing there and they where beginning to look a little dirty so Rose bought her a lot of new clothes.

"Do you think these suit me?" she asked as she admired her knee length orange dress top, cropped white leggings and blue sandals.

"Yeah they do" Rose replied " but doesn't it feel better to get out of those jeans and T-shirt you've been wearing ever since we first met you." Alyssa smiled and nodded just as the Tardis suddenly begin to make a bleeping noise and the Doctor rushed to the console.

"Oh no no no" he said in a panic " the Tardis is going off course, I can't stop it." The Tardis then came to a stop and the three time travellers looked at each other in shock.

"Is something bad happening?" Alyssa whispered "where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out" the Doctor replied as he walked to the doors whilst Alyssa grabbed her new grey Jacket and put it on.

"So what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked as the three of them stepped out of the Tardis into a dark carpeted corridor.

" Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course" the Doctor replied as Alyssa placed her hands in her pockets, narrowing her eyes to try as she looked around, trying too see what was out there.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

" Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground" the Doctor replied.

" And when are we?" Rose asked.

"Two thousand and twelve" the Doctor replied as Alyssa's suddenly looked shocked, she was back in her own time line, this had been the year she had come from when she was at home when the two burglars broke into her house and knocked her unconscious and it didn't take the Doctor long to notice her facial expression " hey, you alright, you've gone as as white as a ghost, you're not sick are you?"

"No, I'm fine" she replied.

"Two thousand and twelve, that's so close, I should be Twenty six" Rose said in amazement as the Doctor switched on the lights to reveal them standing in a long corridor full of exhibitions in glass cases " Blimey. It's a great big museum."

" An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby" the Doctor implied as he walked down the corridor, looking at the different exhibitions "they must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship."

" That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm" Rose pointed out as she came to a glass case with a stuffed Slitheen's arm inside.

"And it's been stuffed too" Alyssa added whilst the Doctor walked over to another glass case which contained the head of a Cyberman.

"Oh, look at you" he said as the two girls walked over to him to get a look at the Cyberman head.

" What is it?" Rose asked.

" An old friend of mine. Well, enemy" the Doctor replied, not taking his eyes off the cyberman head "The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old. "

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Alyssa asked.

" No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help" the Doctor replied as he replaced his fingers on the display glass only for an alarm to go off and armed guards rushed in and surrounded the three of them, pointing guns.

"I'd lower your guns if I was you, there is a child here" the Doctor told them, gesturing to Alyssa.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A" Rose pointed out.

"You three, move now" one of the guards barked and the three of time where taken down a corridor and into a room where a young boy around Rose's age, maybe a couple of years younger was showing an older man a weird object.

" Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it" the young boy pointed out.

"What does it do?" the older man asked in an american accent.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel" the boy inquired.

" I really wouldn't hold it like that" the Doctor pointed out.

" Shut it" a woman in the room with them snapped but the Doctor ignored her.

"Really, though, that's wrong" he stated.

"Is it dangerous?" the boy asked and the Doctor told him that it just looked silly. Theb oy then handed the Doctor the strange object and he began running his fingers along it with a tune emitting from it.

"You just need to be delicate" the Doctor stated as Alyssa looked at the strange object in amaezement.

"Wow" she gasped.

"It's a musical instrument" the American man pointed out.

"And it's a long way from home" the Doctor replied as the American man took the instrument from him and started doing the same as the Doctor did, only harsher and no sound came from it "I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision" the American then managed to get the hang of it "very good. Quite the expert. "

" As are you" the American replied, tossing the instrument to one side " Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you? " the Doctor asked.

" Like you don't know" the American replied with a smirk " We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake. "

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah" the Doctor replied.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices" the American implied before focusing his attention on Alyssa who was glowering at him " tut tut tut, dragging a little girl along with you, she'll probably grow up into a little cat burglar."

"Actually we did end up here by mistake so if you let us go then you'll never see us again" Alyssa pointed out, only for the American to grin at her.

"So your English huh" he replied before turning to the Doctor " and as for your other friend, she's rather pretty."

" She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she" Rose pointed out, only for the American to grin again.

"She's English too!" he said in amusement before turning to the young boy " Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend. "

" This is Mister Henry Van Statten" the boy stated, gesturing to the American who was still grinning.

"And who's he when he's at home? " Rose asked sarcastically as Alyssa grinned at her.

" Mister Van Statten owns the internet" the boy pointed out.

" Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet" Alyssa pointed out with a frown.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids? "Van Statten implied causing Alyssa to frown at him even further.

" So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up" the Doctor pointed out.

"And you claim greater knowledge? " Van Statten asked.

" I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am" the Doctor pointed out.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage" The cage contains my one living specimen" Van Statten pointed out, raising an eyebrow "What were you doing down there? "

"You tell me" the Doctor said.

" The cage contains my one living specimen" Van Statten replied.

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked.

" Like you don't know" Van Statten pointed out with a smirk.

" Show me" the Doctor demanded.

"You want to see it? " Van Statten asked.

" Blimey, you can smell the testosterone" Rose pointed out as Alyssa asked her what testosterone was " never mind, forget it."

" Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down" Van Statten told his female assistant before turning to his British assistant " You, English. Look after the girls." The young boy then took Rose and Alyssa out the room.

"So what's your name then?" Rose asked as they walked into an elevator.

"Adam Mitchell and who are you two then?" he asked.

"I'm Rose Tyler and this is Alyssa Benson" Rose replied as Alyssa gave Adam a shy wave.

"So, how did you end up in here, this place is highly secure" Adam pointed out " you didn't dig your way in here did you?"

"It's a long story, you probably won't believe us if we told you" Alyssa replied as Rose chuckled. The Lift came to a stop and the three of them got out and walked into a small office room which Alyssa guessed was Adam's.

"Sorry about the mess" Adam said as he followed the girls into the messy office "Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods" he then picked up a thick piece of metal and showed it to the girls " What do you think that is? "

" Er, a lump of metal? " Rose asked as Alyssa giggled at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft" Adam pointed out "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist. "

"That's amazing" Rose pointed out.

"Really really amazing" said Alyssa as she too got a look at the piece of metal.

" I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life" Adam said.

" I'm gobsmacked, yeah" Rose chuckled " And you do what, sit here and catalogue it? ."

" Best job in the world" Adam replied.

" Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real" Rose stated with a far away look in her eyes.

"Now that would be amazing" said Alyssa.

" Yeah, I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes" Adam replied as Alyssa perched herself on his desk, hands resting on it.

"Oh, you never know. What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens? " Rose asked.

" I think they're nutters" Adam replied, Alyssa nodding in agreement with a smirk.

"Yeah, me too" Rose giggled " So, how'd you end up here?."

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit" Adam said.

"Oh, right. You're a genius" Rose replied.

" Sorry, but yeah. I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System. Nearly caused World War Three" Adam said as Alyssa giggled a little bit with a cheeky smirk.

"What, and that's funny, is it?" Rose asked.

"Well, you should've been there just to see them running about. Fantastic! " Adam giggled before all three of them started giggling.

"You sound like the Doctor" Rose pointed out.

" Are you and him?" Adam asked, talking about whether Rose and the Doctor where in a relationship.

" No, we're just friends" Rose replied.

"Not from where I'm standing" Alyssa teased only for Rose to give her a playful punch on the arm then telling Adam that she and the Doctor where in fact just friends.

"Good" Adam replied.

"Why is it good?" Rose asked.

" It just is" Adam replied.

"I think he likes you" Alyssa stated, nodding her head at Adam.

"Don't be silly Ali" Rose told the girl before walking over to Adam "So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Statten's got a living creature down there."

" Yeah. Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself" Adam replied before thinking of something "Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system."

" Let's have a look, then" Rose said.

"yeah come on, let's have a look at this creature thing locked in the dark and scary basement" Alyssa said as she hopped off the desk and walked over to the other two as they gathered round Adam's laptop.

" It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot" Adam stated as Alyssa stood on her tiptoes to see what she recognized as a Dalek because she had seen this episode lots of times and knew that the creature on the screen was indeed a dalek and a man was drilling into it, causing it scream.

"It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked.

" I don't know" Adam replied.

"Take me down there now" Rose yelled before running out the room with Adam and Alyssa following after her.

"Wait, Rose" Alyssa yelled as they ran down the stairway and into the area where the Dalek was.

"Hold it right there" one of the guards barked as the three of them were about to enter the room where the Dalek was.

" Level three access. Special clearance from Mister Van Statten" Adam replied, showing the Guard some phycic paper before he and the gilrs entered the Dalek room and Alyssa saw that the Dalek was rusting and chained up.

" Don't get too close" Adam advised the girls but Rose slowly made her way towards the Dalek whilst Alyssa stayed close to Adam as she was pretty nervous.

" Hello. Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name? " Rose asked.

"YES" the Dalek replied as it slowly lifted it's eye stalk up to look at Rose.

"What?" Rose asked.

" I AM IN PAIN. THEY TOR-TURE ME, BUT STILL THEY FEAR ME, DO YOU FEAR ME?" the Dalek asked.

"No" said Rose.

"I AM DY-ING" the Dalek replied as Alyssa stayed close to Adam, listening to the conversation between Rose and the Dalek.

" No, we can help" Rose told the Dalek as it lowered it's eye stalk.

" I WEL-COME DEATH" it said before raising it's eye stalk again to look at Rose "BUT, I AM GLAD THAT BEFORE I DIE, I HAVE MET A HU-MAN WHO WAS NOT AFRAID."

" Isn't there anything I can do? " Rose asked as she began to feel sympathy for the Dalek.

"MY RACE IS DEAD, I SHALL DIE A-LONE" the Dalek said, lowering it's eye stalk again and Alyssa watched as Rose placed her hand on the Dalek's dome head and even Adam had noticed this too.

" Rose, no!" Adam yelled but Rose had already touched the Dalek and retracted her hand back quickly like the Dalek was on fire and the Dalek had become more lively.

"GENETIC MATERIAL EXTRAPOLATED. INITIATE CELLULAR RECONSTRUCTION" the Dalek screamed as it broke free from it's chains whilst one of the guards came running into the room.

" What the hell have you done? " he asked the Adam and the girls before walking over to the Dalek as it raised it's plunger to him " What are you going to do? Sucker me to death?." Alyssa then watched in horror as the Dalek stuck it's plunger to the man's face, squeezing it and she was too shocked that she didn't notice Adam pulling her out of the room.

"It killed him, it squashed his face" she whispered in a shocked voice whilst Rose was stood at some TV screens where she could hear the Doctor telling them that they needed to keep the Dalek in the cell.

"Doctor, it's all my fault" Rose said.

" I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations" another guard said.

" A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat" the Doctor said and a few seconds later, the doors to the cell opened and the Dalek began advancing on the humans, making Alyssa squeal in fright.

"Open fire!" the guard yelled before he and a female guard began shooting at the Dalek but the bullets just bounced right off it.

"The bullets aren't working" Alyssa yelled "it's too strong for them."

" De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that? " the guard said to the female guard De maggio who then told Adam and the girls to come with her.

"Do you think they'll eventually stop it?" Alyssa asked as they ran down the corridor.

"I'm not sure, just keep running" Adam told her, grabbing her hand as they ran into a corridor filled with more guards, guns at the ready.

" Civilians! Let them through! " De Maggio yelled as she, Adam and the girls ran through the corridor and round the corner.

"Why was there all them guards there with the guns, has the Dalek escaped?" Alyssa asked but Adam just told her to not worry about that now and keep running as he had an idea that the Dalek must have escaped, he just didn't want to worry the little girl. They carried on running down some more corridors until they came to a flight of stairs.

"Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck! " Rose said in relieve.

" It's coming! Get up! " De maggio told them and the four humans ran up a flight just as the Dalek came through the doorway and raised it's eye stalk to look at them as Alyssa nervously gripped onto the banister.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs" Adam said sarcastically as De Maggio pointed her gun at the Dalek.

" Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?" De maggio asked.

"EL-E-VATE" the Dalek said before it levitated itself of the ground and began hovering up the stairs towards the humans and Alyssa gripped tighter onto Adam's hand, feeling more terrified.

"Oh my God" Rose muttered.

"Adam get them out of here" De Maggio told Adam.

"Come with us. You can't stop it" Rose told her.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run" De maggio told her before she, Adam and Alyssa turned round and ran up another flight of stairs then into another corridor where they heard the Dalek's lazer gun followed by De Maggio screaming and the three humans knew that the Dalek had exterminated her and it was going to do the same to them next.

"Is it behind us?" Alyssa panted as she ran alongside Adam, her hand clamped in his.

"I can't see it" Rose replied, looking over her shoulder. The three of them ran into a loading bay where there was more Guards stood around, holding guns.

" Hold your fire!" one of them yelled as Adam and the girls ran into view "you three, get the hell out of there." The three of them ran out of the firing line and round the corner just as the Dalek came into view, looking directly at Rose, making her feel uneasy.

" It was looking at me" she pointed out.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us" Adam replied as he went to run only to stop because Rose was still stood where she was.

" I know, but it was looking right at me" Rose said.

" So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around" Adam told her frantically, desperate to get away.

"I don't know. It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me" Rose pointed out.

"Let's go before we all get exterminated" Alyssa yelled, pulling Adam along with her.

"She's right, we need to keep moving" Adam said before the three of them began to run again.

"Where's the Doctor when you need him?" Alyssa panted, getting slightly out of breath from all the running.

"I'm not sure but he's probably working on a plan to bring that Dalek down" Rose replied just as her phone rang and she pulled it out of her jeans pocket to answer it.

"This isn't the best time" Rose said as the three of them continued to run.

" Where are you?" Alyssa heard the Doctor say on the other end of the phone.

" Level forty nine" Rose replied as Alyssa looked over her shoulder to see that the Dalek was on the level below them.

"It's coming" Alyssa yelled.

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six" the Doctor told her.

"Can't you stop them closing?" Rose asked as they ran up another flight of stairs with the Dalek in pursuit.

" I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you, now for God's sake, run" he told her and they ran up another flight of stairs, up to level forty six.

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds" Rose yelled as they ran towards the bulkhead as it began to close.

"It's closing" Alyssa said in a terrified voice.

"It's OK keep going" Adam reassured her, trying to keep her calm before looking over his shoulder at Rose "come on." He and Alyssa then managed to crawl underneath the bulkhead just as it closed and she realized that Rose hadn't made it.

"NO" Alyssa screamed "SHE'S STUCK, THE DALEK'S GOING TO EXTERMINATE HER."

"Alyssa, Alyssa calm down" Adam said, grabbing the little girl by the shoulders and turning her round to face him " calm down, it's going to be okay."

"NO IT ISN'T" she yelled " SHE'S TRAPPED IN THERE AND THAT STUPID DALEK IS GOING TO KILL HER." Adam didn't say anything, instead he lifted her up and carried her down the corridor as she sobbed into his shoulder. When they got back to Van Statten's office, he set her back down on the ground whilst a furious looking Doctor marched over to him.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind" he snapped.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam barked back.

"Is Rose dead?" Alyssa asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry" the Doctor told her before they heard a familiar voice on the TV.

"O-PEN THE BULKHEAD OR ROSE-TY-LER DIES." They turned to see Rose on the TV screen, stood in front of the Dalek with it's gun pointing into her back.

"She isn't dead" Alyssa said in relieve, wiping her eyes.

"You're alive!" the Doctor said, just as relieved as Alyssa was.

" Can't get rid of me" Rose pointed out.

"I thought you were dead" the Doctor told her and Alyssa pointed out that she thought the same thing too.

"O-PEN THE BULKHEAD" the Dalek screamed.

" Don't do it! " Rose warned.

"WHAT USE ARE EMOTIONS, IF YOU WILL NOT SAVE THE WO-MAN YOU LOVE?" the Dalek asked and the Doctor turned around, stating he had killed her once and couldn't do it again before pressing a key on the laptop to open the Bulkhead.

"What do we do now, you bleeding heart. What the hell do we do?" Van Statten demanded, knowing that the Dalek would probably be coming downstairs, into his office.

" Kill it when it gets here" Adam suggested.

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault" Van Statten's female assistant pointed out.

"Only the cataloged ones" Adam replied.

"Do you know where we can find any weapons?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure, follow me" Adam replied and the Doctor and Alyssa followed Adam out of the office and into his workshop where the Doctor began rummaging through a box of weapons.

"Broken. Broken. Hairdryer" he said in dissaprovement whilst looking at the different weapons.

" Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day" Adam pointed out.

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that" the Doctor teased with a smirk.

"I could do" Adam said in defense.

" What are you going to do, throw your A-Levels at them?" he asked before pulling out a huge machine gun type weapon from the box "Oh, yes. Lock and load." He then grabbed Alyssa by the hand and ran out the room, down the corridor.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked as they ran.

"I'm going to blow that Dalek up to smithereens and save Rose" he replied.

"How come the Dalek didn't exterminate her, it exterminated all the others but not her" she pointed out and the Doctor began to explain to her that when Rose touched it, the Dalek absorbed her DNA making it feel human emotions and a Dalek wasn't supposed to feel any human emotions, the only emotion it was meant to feel was hate. After running down some more corridors and into a large room at level 1, they saw Rose stood with the Dalek who had it's casing opened and the mutant inside was absorbing the sunlight.

"Get out of the way" the Doctor yelled, causing Rose to turn around to see the Doctor stood there with the huge machine gun and Alyssa stood behind him "Rose, get out of the way now!."

"No. I won't let you do this" Rose told him.

" That thing killed hundreds of people" the Doctor yelled, pointing his Machine gun at the Dalek and Rose.

" It's not the one pointing the gun at me" Rose pointed out.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it" the Doctor replied with pure fury in his voice "the Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left. "

"But, look at it" Rose told him, stepping aside and the Doctor saw the mutant creature inside, taking in the sunlight.

" What's it doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants" Rose stated, her voice cracking.

" But it can't" the Doctor pointed out, getting more confused.

" It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into? " she asked.

" I couldn't. I wasn't" the Doctor stammered before finding his voice "Oh, Rose. They're all dead."

"WHY DO WE SUR-VIVE?" the Dalek asked.

" I don't know" the Doctor replied as Alyssa grabbed his hand as it made her feel safe.

"I AM THE LAST OF THE DA-LEKS" the Dalek pointed out.

" You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating" the Doctor explained.

"IN-TO WHAT?" the Dalek asked.

"Something new. I'm sorry" he replied, lowering his gun and Alyssa came out from behind him, no longer fearing the Dalek.

" Isn't that better?" the little girl asked, looking up at him.

" Not for a Dalek" the Doctor replied, not looking at Alyssa as his eyes where still transfixed on the Dalek.

"I CAN FEEL SO MANY I-DEAS, SO MUCH DARK-NESS, ROSE, GIVE ME OR-DERS, OR-DER ME TO DIE" the Dalek said to Rose in what could only be described as a sad voice, something the Doctor thought he would never hear in the voice of a Dalek.

" I can't do that" Rose told it.

"THIS IS NOT LIFE, THIS IS SICK-NESS" the Dalek replied "I SHALL NOT BE LIKE YOU, OR-DER MY DESTRUCTION, OBEY OBEY O-BEY."

"Do it" Rose told it, her voice cracking.

"ARE YOU FRIGHTENED, ROSE TY-LER?" the Dalek asked her.

"yeah" Rose replied, her voice cracking again.

"SO AM I" the Dalek replied in a sad voice "EX-TER-MIN-ATE." The Dalek then closed it's casing and slowly levitated into the air as Rose ran towards the Doctor and Alyssa as the balls from it's lower body part began to spread out, creating a force field so it could implode without taking the whole building out.

"Are you OK?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"yeah I'm fine, bit tired from all that running around like but I'm fine" Rose replied.

"I thought we were never going to see you again" Alyssa said as she threw her arms round the older girl.

"Well I'm not going anywhere just yet" Rose replied, patting her on the head " it's gonna take more than a Dalek to stop me." The three of them left the large room and walked back to were they last left the Tardis and the Doctor seemed quite relieved to see it.

" A little piece of home. Better than nothing" he said, putting his hand on the Tardis.

" Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asked.

"I'm the only one left" the Doctor replied in a quiet voice "I win. How about that?."

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too" Alyssa pointed out.

"I'd know. In here" the Doctor replied, tapping his head "feels like there's no one."

" Well then, good thing me and Alyssa are not going anywhere" Rose said, putting her arm around the young girl who smiled a little, it had been the first time she smiled since earlier.

"Yeah" the Doctor replied as Adam came walking over to them, carrying a bag pack.

" We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed" he told them.

"About time" Rose pointed out.

"I'll have to go back home" Adam told them.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours" the Doctor said as he looked at his watch.

" Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars" Rose told him.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then" the Doctor pointed out.

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help" Rose pointed out.

"He left you down there" the Doctor stated.

"It wasn't his fault" Alyssa pointed out "and you did it too, left her down there."

"What are you talking about? We've got to leave" Adam told them urgently.

"Plus, he's a bit pretty" the Doctor said, nodding at Adam.

"I hadn't noticed" Rose replied and the Doctor smirked at her.

"On your own head" he replied before unlocking the doors to the Tardis.

"What are you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in" Adam said as the Doctor and the girls walked into the Tardis " Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?, Alyssa?." Adam then followed them into the Tardis just as it began to dematerialise.

"What the?" Adam muttered before fainting to the ground, making Alyssa giggle a little.

"Rose, allow me to welcome on board, your new boyfriend" the Doctor teased, making Rose blush a little.

"Well, looks like we've got a new passenger" Alyssa stated.


	7. The long game

The long game

After the incident with the Dalek back in two thousand and twelve, the Tardis materilised on a space station and the Doctor, Rose and Alyssa except for Adam, got out and looked around to see where they had landed with the Doctor happily grinning away.

" So, it's two hundred thousand, and it's a spaceship. No, wait a minute, space station, and er, go and try that gate over there. Off you go" the Doctor pointed out, showing them a nearby door which probably let to another room on the station.

"Two hundred thousand?" Rose asked.

"Two hundred thousand" the Doctor added with a nod.

" Right" Rose said before opening the Tardis doors "Adam? Out you come. " Adam emerged from the Tardis, his mouth hnaging open in shock.

"Welcome to the future" Alyssa announced, extending her arm " please stay with the group at all times and the risk of getting lost will be very minimum."

" Oh, my God" Adam muttered as he gathered his surroundings.

" Don't worry, you'll get used to it" Rose reassured him.

"Where are we?" he asked, still looking around.

"Good question. Let's see. So, er, judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year two hundred thousand. If you listen, engines,We're on some sort of space station. Yeah, definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down. Tell you what - let's try that gate. Come on! " Rose said before leading the other three through a metal gate which led to a large viewing window where the Earth was hanging in orbit. The Doctor, Rose and Alyssa went straight up to the window but Adam stayed back a little bit.

"Here we go! And this is. I'll let the Doctor describe it" Rose told Adam before the Doctor began to explain things to the new passenger.

"The Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle" the Doctor explained as Adam fainted behind them in shock before turning to Rose "He's your boyfriend."

"Not anymore" Rose stated.

"I thought that Mickey boy was your boyfriend" Alyssa pointed out, narrowing her eyes. After Adam had come round, the four of them went to the central hub of the space station as the Doctor continued to explain to Adam about where they had landed.

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind. You're going to like this. Fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners" the Doctor explained before a man barged past him and soon the hub became busy and food vendors where opening and people were queuing up for food.

"Blimey it's like london during the Boxing day sales" Alyssa pointed out as she looked around at all the people and a chef was serving a queue of rather ignorant people who were pushing and shoving each other " yeah, definatly like the boxing day sales."

"Fine cuisine?" Rose asked.

"My watch must be wrong" the Doctor said, looking at his watch "No, it's fine. It's weird."

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was" Rose teased.

" My history's perfect" The Doctor defended.

"Well, obviously not" Rose teased again whilst Alyssa almost got knocked over by a woman who was eager to get to one of the food vendors.

"Hey watch it lady" Alyssa yelled but the woman ignored her " crikey, the nerve of some people."

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species? Where are they? " Adam asked as he looked at all the people.

"Good question. Actually, that is a good question. Adam, me old mate, you must be starving" the Doctor said, throwing his arm around Adam's shoulder.

"No, I'm just a bit time sick" the young boy insisted.

"No, you just need a bit of grub" the Doctor said before turning to one of the chefs in one of the food vendors "Oi, mate - how much is a kronkburger? ."

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now join the queue" the Chef told him as he pointed to the back of the queue.

" Money. We need money. Let's use a cashpoint" the Doctor said and he, the girls and Adam went over to a nearby cashpoint and used his sonic screwdriver on it and a plastic card came out.

"There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets" the Doctor said as he handed the plastic card over to Adam and he looked at it in confusion.

" How does it work?" he asked.

"Go and find out. Stop nagging me. The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers. Or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go and do it. Off you go, then. Your first date" the Doctor teased as Adam and Rose began to explore.

" You're going to get a smack, you are" Rose chuckled as Alyssa joined them and pointed out it wouldn't be much of a romantic date if she was there. Alyssa and Adam sat down at one of the chairs and tables while Rose went to one of the vendors.

"So, how did you feel when you went travelling in time for the first time?" he asked Alyssa.

"I found it exciting, maybe that's because I'm a kid" she pointed out as Rose came back with something in a carton cup.

"Try this. It's called Zaphic. It's nice, it's like a, er, Slush Puppy" she pointed out.

"What flavour?" Adam asked and Rose took a suck at the straw before pulling a face,

"Sort of beef?" she pointed out and Adam pulled a face.

"Oh, my God. It's like everything's gone, home, family, everything" Adam pointed out as Alyssa tasted some of Rose's Zaphic and immedietly pulled a face at it and Rose got out her mobile phone.

"This helps. The Doctor gave it a bit of a top-up. Who's back home, your mum and dad? " she asked.

"Yeah" Adam replied.

" Phone them up" Rose said, holding the phone out to him.

" But that's one hundred and ninety eight thousand years ago" Adam pointed out.

"Honestly, try it. Go on" Rose said with the phone still held out and Adam took it from her, looking at it as though it was something strange.

"Is there a code for planet Earth?" he asked.

"Just dial" Rose told him. Adam dialled his phone number and he was taken straight to the answering machine so he left a message.

"It's er. Hi. It's me, I've sort of gone travelling. I met these people and we've gone travelling together, but, er, I'm fine, and I'll call you later. Love you. Bye. " he said before an alarm went off and the Doctor came walking over to them.

"Oi, you three over here" he called out and As Rose and Alyssa walked over to the Doctor, none of them noticed Adam slipping Rose's phone into his jeans pocket. They then followed a group of people into a large white room where they were sitting around a octagonal desk where a woman who's name was Cathica was stood in the middle, next to a chair with wires coming out of it.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book? " Cathica asked the people in the room.

"Right from scratch, thanks" the Doctor replied, grinning.

" Okay. So, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot,- my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor five hundred praising me, and please do. Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and beyond bias. That's company policy. " Cathica explained to the group.

" Actually, it's the law" a young woman nmaed Suki pointed out.

"Yes, thank you, Suki. Okay, keep it calm. Don't show off for the guests. Here we go" Cathica said as she sat into the central chair "And engage safety."

"What is she doing?" Alyssa whispered as the seven people around her held their hands out on the palm prints around the desk and Cathica clikced her fingers, causing a portal to open in her forehead and this made Alyssa feel a little queasy.

"And three, two, and spike" Cathica siad and a beam of light began to shine into the portal in her forehead.

" Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain is the computer." the Doctor explained as they watched the process and Alyssa was backing away a little because she could see the brain inside the portal and it made her feel a little uneasy.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius" Rose pointed out.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much. Her head'd blow up. The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets" the Doctor pointed out.

"So, what about all these people round the edge? " Rose asked.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the Empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power" the Doctor replied before he tunred round to see Alyssa almost collasping to the floor and he rushed over to steady her " hey you okay there?"

"I'm fine it's just that I can see her brain" Alyssa pointed out, pointing at Cathica

"She's right, I can see her brain too" Adam pointed out. He too was looking a little queasy, like Alyssa.

"Do you both want to get out?" Rose asked them.

"No. No, this technology, it's amazing" Adam pointed out with Alyssa nodding in agreement. Despite the whole thing making her feels queasy, she found it amazing at the same time.

"This technology's wrong" the Doctor pointed out grimly.

"Trouble?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yeah" the Doctor replied before Suki yelled and pulled her hand away from the Desk like she had just recieved an electric shock and Cathica gave her an annoyed look.

"Come off it, Suki. I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?" she asked.

" Sorry. It must've been a glitch" Suki pointed out just as the Tannoy in the room announced that there was a promotion and a wall was lighting up with the word PROMOTION written on it.

"Come on. This is it. Come on. Oh God, make it me. Come on, say my name, say my name, say my name" Cathica whispered, her eyes closed and fingers crossed.

" Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell. Please proceed to Floor five hundred" the Tannoy announced.

"I don't believe it. Floor five hundred" Suki said in shock.

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you" A pretty annoyed Cathica pointed out.

" I don't know. I just applied on the off chance and they've said yes" a now happy Suki replied as she slowly got up out of her seat.

"That's so not fair. I've been applying to Floor five hundred for three years" Cathica moaned.

" What's Floor five hundred? " Rose asked.

"The walls are made of gold" the Doctor pointed out as his three companions looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"So do you reckon it could like be the really expensive part of the station if the walls are made of gold or do you think it's all high tech up there?" Alyssa asked but Rose pointed out that she wasn't sure. A little while later, they were stood by the lifts where Suki was saying goodbye to everyone before she went up to floor five hundred.

"Cathica, I'm going to miss you" Suki siad, hugging Cathica before turning to the Doctor, beaming "Floor five hundred, thank you. "

" I didn't do anything" the Doctor replied.

"Well, you're my lucky charm" Suki pointed out.

"All right" the Doctor beamed " I'll hug anyone." He hugged Suki as Rose noticed that Adam was still looking a little shaken up from earlier.

" Come on, it's not that bad" she reassured him.

"What, with the head thing?" Adam asked.

"But she's closed it now" Alyssa said "it's ok ."

" Yeah, but. It's everything. It freaks me out" Adam told her "and I just need to. If I could just cool down. Sort of acclimatise."

"How do you mean?" Rose asked.

" Maybe I could just go and sit on the observation deck. Would that be all right? Soak it in, you know. Pretend I'm a citizen of the year two hundred thousand" Adam explained.

"Do you want me and Alyssa to come with you?" Rose suggested.

"No, no, you both stick with the Doctor" Adam told her "I'll be on the deck. "

"Here you go. Take the Tardis key" Rose said as she handed Adam the key to the Tardis "You know, just in case it gets a bit too much. "

" Yeah, like it's not weird in there" Adam pointed out just as the Tannoy made an announcement over the speakers.

"All staff are reminded that the sixteen forty break session has been shortened by ten minutes. Thank you. "

"Oh, my God, I've got to go. I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye! " Suki said as she walked into the elevator and doors closed.

"Good riddance" Cathica said matter o factly as the Doctor gave her a look.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs" he pointed out, not knowing what was actually happening.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor five hundred you never come back" Cathica pointed out.

"What do you mean, what happens to the people who go up there?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"No one knows, but the people who have been sent up there never came back down again" Cathica replied as they walked through the cafe area.

"Have you ever been up there? " the Doctor asked.

" I can't. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to five hundred except for the chosen few" Cathica explained. They then walked back into the room where Cathica's forehead had opened and the Doctor had perched himself into the middle Chair.

" But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" he asked.

" I went to floor sixteen when I first arrived. That's medical. That's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all" Cathica explained before giving the Doctor an odd look "You're not management, are you.?"

"At last. She's clever" he told his two companions and Alyssa smiled in response.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything" Cathica pointed out.

" Don't you even ask? " the Doctor asked her.

"Well, why would I?" Cathica asked.

" You're a journalist. Why's all the crew human?" the Doctor asked her.

"What's that got to do with anything? " Cathica aksed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think he means that they're no Aliens on board" Alyssa said "how come?"

" I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything" said Cathica, shruggingh er shoulders again.

"Then where are they?" the Doctor asked.

" I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats" Cathica pointed out.

"What threats? " the Doctor asked.

" I don't know all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away. Oh, and the government on Chavic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see. Just lots of little reasons, that's all " Cathica explained.

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice" the Doctor imlied.

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything" Cathica told him.

" I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology" the Doctor said grimly.

" It's cutting edge" Cathica pointed out.

" It's backwards. There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago" the Doctor told her.

" So, what do you think's going on? " Rose asked.

" It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back" the Doctor explained.

"And how would you know?" Cathica asked.

"Trust me, humanity's been set back about ninety years. When did Satellite Five start broadcasting? " he asked.

"Ninety one years ago" Cathica replied. The Doctor then grinned and jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room with the other three following behind him.

"What are you doing now?" Cathica asked as they followed him to the lifts.

"We're going to pay a little visit to floor five hundred" the Doctor replied as he took out his sonic screwdriver and began to bug the lift system with it.

"We are so going to get in trouble. You're not allowed to touch the mainframe. You're going to get told off" Cathica complained.

"One of you girls, tell her to button it" the Doctor told Rose and Alyssa as he continued to work on the lift.

"You can't just vandalise the place. Someone's going to notice! " Cathica pointed out as the doors opened.

"At last, we're in" the Doctor cheered as he walked into the lift and began messing with the nest of wirings.

"This is nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work" Cathica stated whilst Rose and Alyssa joined the Doctor in the lift.

"Go on, then. See you" the Doctor said.

"I can't just leave you, can I! " Cathica stated.

"If you want to be useful, get them to turn the heating down. It's boiling. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it? " Rose pointed out.

" I don't know. We keep asking. Something to do with the turbine" Cathica pointed out.

" Something to do with the turbine" the Doctor said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, I don't know! " Cathica replied, getting annnoyed now.

" Exactly. I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose. Look at Rose. Rose is asking the right kind of question" the Doctor pointed out as Rose smiled and Alyssa giggled.

"Oh, thank you" Rose replied.

"Why is it so hot? " the Doctor asked.

"yeah it's really hot in here" Alyssa pointed out, wiping the sweat from her forehead due to the heat.

" One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating" Cathica pointed out.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important" the Doctor replied. He then opened up a monitor on the wall which showed the plumbing layout for Satellite Five "Here we go. Satellite Five, pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout. "

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange and you're looking at pipes?" Cathica asked, raising her eyebrow at the Doctor.

" But there's something wrong" the Doctor pointed out as he scanned the monitor.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked, leaning over his shoulder to look at the screen "what's wrong?"

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out channelling massive amounts of heat down" Cathica replied.

"All the way from the top" the Doctor implied.

"Floor five hundred" Rose added.

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat" the Doctor explained.

" Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party" Rose pointed out " It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?."

"You can't. You need a key" Cathica told her but the Doctor began to bug the system again.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here. Here we go. Override two one five point nine" the Doctor said as he used his Sonic screwdriver on the system and the computer gave him the code.

"How come it's given you the code?" Cathica asked.

"Someone up there likes me" the Doctor pointed out before he, Rose and Alyssa got into the lift, ready to go up to floor five hundred.

"Come on. Come with us" Rose offered but Cathica refused to go along with them as she didn't want to be invovled in what the Doctor and his two assistants were planning. The Doctor bid her goodbye and then closed the doors.

"That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just you, me and Alyssa" the Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah" Alyssa said, nodding in agreement.

"Good" the Doctor said as Rose nodded in agreement. The ride up to floor five hundred was pretty quick and when the Elevator doors opened, they released that all the walls and floors where covered in ice.

"It's freezing" Alyssa said, the cold air emitting from her mouth as she breathed and she shivvered as she zipped her Jacket up.

"The walls are not made of gold" the Doctor stated as they stepped out of the lift " you two should go back downstairs."

"we're sticking with you, arn't we Rose?" Alyssa said, turning to Rose who agreed with what Alyssa had stated. They walked through the area and into a room full of computers with people working on them and stood in the middle was a white haired man in a blue suit who looked as though he had been waiting for them to arrive.

" I started without you. This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you three, you don't exist. Not a trace. No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint? " the man asked but Rose and Alyssa ignored him because they ran over to one of the workers who tunred out to be Suki and she she was unresponsive and staring at the computer screen.

"Suki. Suki! Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?" Rose asked but was unable to get a response from her.

"What have you done to her?" Alyssa asked the suited man " what have you done?"

"I think she's dead" the Doctor replied.

" She's working" Rose pointed out.

"How can she be doing that if she's dead?" Alyssa asked.

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going, like puppets" the Doctor explained.

"Oh! You're full of information" the man who Alyssa soon recognised as the Editor as she had seen this episode loads of times before she found herself being in the show after being knocked unconcious " but it's only fair we get some information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you? "

"It doesn't matter, because we're off. Nice to meet you" the Doctor replied before turning to the girls " Come on." They went to leave but Suki grabbed hold of Rose and Alyssa whilst two other zombies grabbed hold of the Doctor.

"Tell me who you are" the Editor told said as he slowly walked towards the Doctor.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly going to say, am I" the Doctor replied.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise" the Editor replied as Alyssa glared at him whilst trying to break free from the dead Suki's grasp.

" And who's that? " the Doctor asked.

" It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live" the Editor told him before a snarl was heard from above " Yeah. Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client. " The Editor then pointed up to the ceiling and the other three looked up to see a strange blob like creature with sharp teeth and it was snarling at them.

"That's ugly" Alyssa pointed out, pulling a face.

"What is that? " Rose asked.

"You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" the Doctor asked.

"That thing, as you put it, is in charge of the human race. For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max" the Editor told them before telling his undead staff to restrain them and pretty soon, the Doctor, Rose and Alyssa found themselves held in hefty sets of mangles.

"Are we in trouble now?" Alyssa whipsered.

"Don't worry, the Doctor will figure a way out of this, he always does" Rose whispered back as the Editor paced up and down, telling them about what had become of the human race.

" Create a climate of fear and it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilise an economy, invent an enemy, change a vote" he explained.

"So all the people on Earth are like, slaves" Alyssa pointed out.

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" the Editor asked.

"Yes" the Doctor replied matter o'factly.

" Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? Yes?" the Editor asked before putting on what could be described as a mock pout but the Doctor remained serious.

"Yes" the timelord replied again in the same manner.

"You're no fun" the Editor replied, mock pouting again and Alyssa rolled her eyes at him.

" Let me out of these manacles. You'll find out how much fun I am" the Doctor said, shaking at his restrains.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he" the Editor said to the two girls before turning to the Doctor " But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

" You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed" Rose pointed out.

"From time to time, someone, yes, but the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains. I can see the smallest doubt and crush it" the Editor explained in an evil manner " then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing. "

"What about you? " Alyssa asked " You're not a Jagrabelly."

"Jagrafess" the Doctor corrected her.

"Jagrafess" Alyssa repeated with a sigh "You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well" the Editor replied.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own" Rose pointed out.

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself" the Editor pointed out.

"No wonder, a creature that size. What's his life span? " the Doctor asked.

"Three thousand years" the Editor said and the Doctor pulled a face in disbelievement.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat" he pointed out "That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system."

" But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you? " the Editor asked before clicking his fingers and enegy began to surge through the mangles.

"Make it stop" Alyssa squelaed, pain emitting across her face.

"Leave them alone" the Doctor yelled "I'm the Doctor,the older one is Rose tyler and the younger one is Alyssa Benson and she's only a Twelve year old girl,We're nothing, we're just wandering."

" Tell me who you are!" the Editor told them again.

" I just said! " the Doctor yelled again.

"Yes, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly" the Editor demanded before the Jagrafess growled above them and the Editor then turned to the Doctor with an evil smirk "Time Lord."

"What?" the Doctor asked, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

" Oh, yes. The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girlies from long ago " the Editor replied in a mocking manner.

" You don't know what you're talking about" the Doctor replied but the Editor just grinned at him again and pointed out that he was talking about Time travel but the Doctor didn't believe him.

" Someone's been telling you lies" he pointed out.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" the Editor asked before brining up a holo-monitor which showed Adam sitting in a broadcast chair with a beam of light coming from his head, just like with Cathica.

"Oh, my God. His head!" Rose whispered.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?" the Doctor asked furiously "they're reading his mind. He's telling them everything."

" And through him, I know everything about you" the Editor replied in an evil manner as Alyssa kicked at him but he moved further away to avoid being kicked by the young girl " every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in you S. Tardis. "

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first" the Doctor pointed out.

" Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key" the Editor replied, snapping his fingers and the Doctor and the girls watched as the Tardis key began to rise from Adam's pocket.

"You and your boyfriends! " the Doctor said to Rose in an annoyed manner.

" Today, we are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing" the Editor explained.

"You're evil you evil person" Alyssa spat "you should be locked away in a high security prison cell you evil man."

" And no one's going to stop you because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold." the Doctor implied as the Jagrafess began growling in a distressted manner

" What's happening?" the Editor asked.

"Don't look at us, we don't know" Alyssa pointed out.

"Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that? " the Editor asked bringing up the holo-monitor to see Cathica sitting in another broadcast chair.

"It's Cathica" Rose stated with a grin.

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows" the Doctor implied.

"Then she'll be able to get us out of this mess" Alyssa pointed out " my wrists are starting to ache."

"Terminate her access" the Editor said to Suki.

" Everything I told her about Satellite Five. The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that' the Doctor said and the girls looked up at the ceiling to see the icicles were now melting "It's getting hot."

" I said, terminate. Burn out her mind" the Editor yelled to Suki but the console exploded and all the dead operators collapsed whilst Rose mananed to free herself before attempting to free the Doctor and Alyssa from their restrains.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano" the Doctor implied as the Jagrafess continued to growl in pain.

"Yes, I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it. It's impossible. A member of staff with an idea" the Editor yelled as he threw Suki's corpse aside and sat in her seat whilst Rose still tried to free the Doctor and Alyssa.

"Take my Sonic Screwdriver" the Doctor told her and Rose took it from his pocket.

" What do I do?" she asked, holding the screwdriver in her hands whilst Alyssa begged her to hurry up.

" Flick the switch!" the Doctor told her before focusing his attention to the Editor "Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang. See you in the headlines!." After Rose had managed to get him and Alyssa free, they ran out of the room as more ice fell from the ceiling and they ran to where Cathica was sitting with the light shining from her forehead and the Doctor snapped his fingers, making the portal in her forehead close.

"Is it all over now?" Alyssa whispered.

"Yeah, it is" Rose replied, resting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. The next morning, The Doctor, Rose, Alyssa and Cathica were back on level 139 and it was now early morning.

"We're just going to go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage" the Doctor told Cathica.

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one's going to believe me" Cathica told him.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The human race should accelerate. All back to normal" the Doctor explained.

"What about your friend?" Cathica asked, gesturing to Adam who came walking towards them, his forehead now closed.

"He's not my friend" the Doctor pointed out as Adam joined them.

"Now, don't " Rose warned the Doctor as Adam looked at them all with a relaxed expression.

"I'm all right now. Much better. And I've got the key. Look, it's. It all worked out for the best, didn't it? You know, it's not actually my fault, because you were in charge" Adam pointed out before the Doctor pushed him into the Tardis.

"So, where are we going now?" he aksed but the Doctor ignored him and began setting up the coordinates and Adam was now confused about why the Doctor wasn't speaking to him and why the girls where staring at him. When the Tardis came to a stop, the Doctor grabbed hold of Adam again and pushed him out of the Tardis, into a living room.

" It's my house. I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home! Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock" Adam pointed out.

" Is there something else you want to tell me? " the Doctor asked.

"No. What do you mean?" Adam asked as the Doctor picked up the answering machine which was lying on the coffee table, examing it.

"The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world" the Doctpr explained as he listened to the message that Adam had left on the machine before taking the Sonic screwdriver to it, making it explode "that's it, then. See you."

" How do you mean, see you? " Adam asked as the Doctor and the girls went to go in the Tardis.

" As in goodbye" the Doctor told him.

"But what about me? You can't just go. I've got my head. I've got a chip type two. My head opens" Adam pointed out.

" What, like this? " the Doctor asked, clicking his fingers and making the portal in Adam's forehead open. Alyssa giggled.

" Don't" Adam said, closing the portal.

"Don't do what? " the Doctor asked before making Adam's forehead opena gain and Alyssa was now almost in hysterics.

"Stop it" Adam warned him, closing his forehead again.

" All right now, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it" Rose told the Doctor sternly and he stopped.

"Thank you" Adam said in relieve just before Alyssa gave her fingers a click, making his forehead open again and she laughed hysterically.

"Oi, don't you start" Adam told the little girl before making his forehead close, only for Rose to make it open again, making Alyssa laugh even harder that her eyes were watering "Oi."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" Rose giggled as Adam closed his forehead again.

" The whole of history could have changed because of you" the Doctor told Adam sternly.

" I just wanted to help" Adam pointed out.

"You were helping yourself" the Doctor implied.

"And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this" said Adam.

"Yes I can" the Doctor told him "because if you show that head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average, unseen. Good luck."

" But I want to come with you" Adam stated.

" I only take the best. I've got Rose and Alyssa" the Doctor stated.

"But she's just a little kid" Adam said, gesturing to Alyssa right before they heard the front door opening and Adam now look worried "Oh, my God. "

"Who's that? Geoff, is that you?" a woman's voice yelled from the hallway.

" It's me, mum. Don't come in. Wait there a minute" Adam yelled before turning to Rose "Rose, take me with you." Rose however doesn't answering him and steps into the Tardis.

"Right then, were shall we go next?" the Doctor asked Rose who slowly walked towards him and announced that she wanted to go a see her Dad.

"Okay, we can just go back to 2005 and we can go visit your dad" the Doctor stated "where was he anyway when we went back to your estate, away working?"

"He's dead" Rose pointed out " my dad died when I was really young and I never even met him."

"So you're telling me that you want to go back I time and meet your dad before he died?" the Doctor asked and Rose nodded whilst Alyssa sat on the pilot chair, listening silently.


	8. Father's day

Father's day

Rose took out a photo from her pocket and showed it to the Doctor and Alyssa. On it was a man with thin red hair and he looked like he was laughing.

"Peter Alan Tyler my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th September 1954, he was always having adventures,That's what Mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive? " She asked.

" Where's this come from, all of a sudden? " the Doctor asked.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it" Rose replied in a sulky manner.

" No, I can do anything" the Doctor replied " I'm just more worried about you."

" I want to see him" Rose replied with determination in her voice.

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for" the Doctor warned her before setting the coordinates and they arrived at Rose's parents wedding day,standing at the back.

"Your mum looks pretty" Alyssa whispered to Rose "and your dad looks smart too."

" I thought he'd be taller" Rose pointed out " he died so close to home, mum wasn't there, nobody was. It was a hit and run driver. Never found out who. He was dead when the ambulance got there. I only wish there'd been someone there for him and I want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone." Alyssa could feel a lump forming in her throat after Rose told them about the death of her father and tears began to fill her eyes but she quickly brushed them away as they walked back to the Tardis.

"November the 7th? " the Doctor asked.

"1987" Rose replied. The Doctor then started up the coordinates and the Tardis took them to November 7th 1987 and the three of them stepped out to find themselves just outside the powell estate and eighties music was playing in the back ground.

"It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day" Rose pointed out.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight" the Doctor said before turning to Rose "Are you sure about this? "

"Yeah" Rose replied. The three of them then went to a street which was just round the corner from the Powell estate.

"This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present - a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase" Rose chuckled whilst trying to stop herself from crying and Alyssa could feel herself starting to well up too. Despite the fact that she never met Rose's dad, the thought of someone dying still made her feel sad. Just then, a car came round the corner as Rose continued.

"He got out of his car..." she said as the car pulled over "and crossed the road" the car stopped and Rose's father, Pete Tyler stepped "Oh, God. This is it." The Doctor, Rose and Alyssa then watched as a car came screeching out of nowhere and Rose was unable to watch and she hid her head behind the doctor's shoulder and Alyssa also hid her head behind Rose's shoulder. The girls then looked to see Pete lying in the middle of the road, Twitching.

"Oh my god" Alyssa whispered, bury her face in her hands, sobbing silently whilst Rose stood, staring.

"Go to him. Quick" The Doctor advised Rose but she couldn't and ran off round the corner with Alyssa following behind her. The Doctor followed them soon after and the sobbing Alyssa threw her arms around his waist and clung on for dear life whilst Rose leaned agaisnt the wall, teary eyed herself.

"It's too late now, By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead" she sobbed, wiping her eyes before looking up at the Doctor "He can't die on his own,can I try again?." The three then went back to the time of the accident and stayed hidden behind the corner, watching their previous selves standing at the side of the road, waiting for the accident.

"Right. That's the first you and me. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait until she runs off and he follows, then go to your dad" the Doctor advised her.

"I can't do this" Rose whispered.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here" the Doctor warned her. Rose then watched as Pete stepped out into the middle of the road and not able to stand it any longer, Rose ran out into the road and pushed Pete out of the way of the oncoming car whilst the Doctor and Alyssa watched in horror.

"Oh Rose what have you done?" the Doctor whispered.

"Is this bad?" Alyssa asked.

"You could say that, yeah" the Doctor replied as Rose and Pete came walking over to them.

"This is Pete" Rose introduced " he's gonna take us to his house."

"Who's this then, you're sister?" Pete asked, nodding at Alyssa.

"She's my friend" Rose replied.

"Don't you like hanging around kids your age?" pete asked.

"I like Rose, she's cool" Alyssa replied shyly whilst the Doctor remained silent. They then got into Pete's car and he took them back to the Tyler flat, which was very different than what it was back in 2005.

"Right, there we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchens just down there, milk's in the fridge. Well, it would be, wouldn't it. Where else would you put the milk?' Pete asked as the other three followed him in "Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt, make a lot of money out of that. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go and change." Pete then went into the bedroom whilst an excited Rose wondered around the flat whilst the Doctor and Alyssa stood in the hall way, both silent.

" All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is, on display. Where it should be" Rose explained before noticing a trophy on the unit "third prize at the bowling. First two got to go to Didcot" she then went over to some large bottles of liquid that where placed near the door " health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever" she continued before walking over to some blue prints on the table " Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can" she stated before seeing the expression on the Doctor's face "Okay, look I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend."

" When we met, I said travel with me in space. You said no. Then I said time machine" the Doctor pointed out, arms folded.

" It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it" Rose pointed out as the Doctor chuckled and rolled his eyes.

" I did it again. I picked another stupid ape" he said in annoyance "I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you."

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad" Rose barked as Alyssa went to stand at the back door.

" I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point" the Doctor stated loudly.

"But he's alive!" Rose pointed out as Alyssa stood rooted on the spot, scared to say anything as the Doctor and Rose continued to argue.

"My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them? " he asked.

"But it's not like I've changed history. Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything" Rose argued.

" Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive" the Doctor pointed out.

"Stop it" Alyssa begged, eyes watering. Their bickering was upsetting the little girl but none of them took any notice of her as they continued to argue.

"What, would you rather him dead? " Rose asked.

"Please" Alyssa sobbed "stop yelling at each other."

" I'm not saying that" the Doctor pointed out, still unaware that this whole scene was upsetting Alyssa.

"No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important man in my life" Roe yelled.

"Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key. The Tardis key. If I'm so insignificant, give it me back" the Doctor snapped.

"All right then, I will" Rose replied before handing him the Tardis key.

"You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then" the doctor pointed out before grabbing Alyssa's hand and stepping out the front door as Rose came rushing over.

"You don't scare me. I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll hang around outside the Tardis waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time! " she yelled before the Doctor and Alyssa left the flat, walked onto the street and he noticed that Alyssa was crying.

"Sorry you had to see that" he explained to her "but Rose shouldn't have done that."

"What's going to happen?" Alyssa whispered, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not sure but Rose changed history and things might be different in the future and they might not be very nice" the Doctor explained.

"Are you really going to leave Rose here?" the child asked.

"No, I'm just scaring her and teaching her a lesson, we'll come back for her soon" he explained. Alyssa nodded and slipped her hand into the Doctor's hand and the two of them walked down the street, unaware that something with red eyes was watching them.

"So, how long are we going to leave her here for?" Alyssa asked.

"We'll come back for her tomorrow, we'll spent the night in the Tardis and we'll go back for her first thing" the Doctor explained and when they arrived at the Tardis, the Doctor opened the door to see that the whole inside had vanished. It looked just like an ordinary Police box.

"Rose" he said before grabbing Alyssa by the hand and the pair of them ran down the street.

"What's happening, where did the insie of the Tardis go?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm not sure but it's bad, we need to find Rose, she might be in danger" the Doctor explained as they ran round the corner to see Rose standing outside a church "Rose! Get in the church!, get in the church." Alyssa suddenly squealed and tugged on the Doctor's arm, pointing at the sky and he turned around to see a giant bat like creature hovering in the sky, it opened it's wings and swooped down at Rose who screamed in fright and the Doctor ran towards her, pushing her down to the ground just as another went for Alyssa and she screamed, ducking down on the floor.

" Oh, my God. What are they? What are they?" a woman asked as another creature appeared.

" Inside!" the Doctor yelled at the crowed of people and they all ran inside the church before the bat like creatures could swallow them up. When everybody was inside, the Doctor was going around, checking all the doors and walls.

"They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move! " he said to the group of people and a young Jackie tyler was amongst them.

" What's happening? What are they? What are they?" she asked.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage" the Doctor explained.

" What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?" Jackie asked.

" Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining" the Doctor spat at her.

" How do you know my name?" Jackie asked "I've never met you in my life."

" No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors" the Doctor thundered at her.

" Yes, sir" Jackie said and went to do as the Doctor told her whilst Rose went to sit with Alyssa who was sitting in one of the audience chairs.

"Hey Ali" Rose said as she sat down next to her " listen, I'm sorry you had to see me and the Doctor shouting at each other like that."

"Why did you have to change history?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened, I couldn't bear seeing my dad dying so I thought I could save his life and give him a second chance" Rose explained to the younger girl.

"Are you going to leave us?" the little girl asked, looking straight ahead and not looking at Rose.

"Well it depends on the Doctor" Rose replied.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked.

"It depends if he still wants me to travel with him" Rose explained just as the Doctor called Alyssa over and she stood up and walked over to him. He was sitting at the side of the church with a little baby.

"Who's that?" Alyssa asked, gesturing to the baby.

"This is Rose" the Doctor replied as Alyssa sat down next to the basket and peered inside.

"What, our Rose?" she asked " this is Rose as a baby. Wow, maybe you could take me back to when I was a baby, I'll be able to see how cute I was."

"I might do, as long as you promise not to do anything that might change history" he told her.

"I promise, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" the child stated before the baby Rose grabbed her finger in a tight grip.

"I think she likes you" the Doctor chuckled before looking at baby Rose " Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?."

"Doctor, grown up Rose is behind you" Alyssa pointed out and the Doctor turned around to see Rose standing behind them, looking quite suprised to see him with her baby self.

" Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change" the Doctor said as Rose came walking over.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken" Rose pointed out before going to pick up the baby.

"No" the Doctor yelled before Rose could touch her infant self " Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in. "

"Can't do anything right, can I?" Rose muttered.

" Since you ask, no. So, don't touch the baby" the Doctor said, talking to Rose like she was dumb.

"I'm not stupid" Rose replied as Alyssa looked down at the floor, twiddling her thumbs nervoulsy as she was worried that another arguement would erupt between the two.

" You could have fooled me" the Doctor yelled before calming down "All right, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own."

"I know" Rose replied.

" But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out" the Doctor said.

"You'll think of something" Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, you always think of something that will get us out of situations like this" Alyssa piped up.

" The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way" he explained.

" If I'd realised" Rose replied, eyes begining to fill with tears as the Doctor slowly turned his head round to look at her.

"Just tell me you're sorry" he said.

"I am. I'm sorry" Rose said, now almost in tears but the Doctor smiled and hugged her as Alyssa stood back, smiling.

"Does this mean you two are friends again?" she asked.

"Yes it does" Rose told the little girl before feeling something hot in the Doctor's pocket " Have you got something hot?." She began rummaging around in his pocket and pulled out the Tardis key but dropped it on the floor because it was glowing hot.

" It's the Tardis key!" the Doctor said, using his leather jacket to pick it up without burning his fingers "It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis."

"But the inside's gone" Alyssa pointed out "it just looks like an old Policebox inside, there's nothing there."

"But we can use this to bring it back, now Rose, Alyssa, tell everyone to gather together and sit down because I'm going to sort this problem out once and for all" he told them and the Nineteen year old and Twelve year old began gathering the people together in the audience seats and once everyone was seated, the Doctor began making his speech.

"The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery? " he asked.

"This one big enough? " a man said, showing the Doctor his big mobile phone.

"Fantastic" the Doctor beamed, taking the phone before putting his sonic screwdriver to it "Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back." Meanwhile, Alyssa was in the back room, staring out the window and she noticed that a car was driving past the church suddenly disappeared before reappearing again a few minutes later and it kept repeating the ordeal over and over again, disappearing and reappearing.

"That's odd" she whispered before the Doctor found her.

"What are you doing hiding back here?" he asked "i've got some good news, the Tardis is starting to materialise, hopefully we'll get the inside back in."

"That's great" Alyssa replied in a far away voice as she was still transfixed on the disappearing and reappearing car whilst the bat like creatures flew around.

"You okay?" the Doctor replied as Alyssa slowly turned around to face him.

"Yeah I'm ok" she replied, walking away from the window.

"Don't you go worrying yourself, I will sort this whole mess out" he reassured her. Alyssa smiled and the two of them walked back into the altar to find Pete handing baby Rose to Adult Rose.

" Rose! No!" the Doctor yelled as Rose took hold of her infant self and one of the bat creatures appeared inside the church, causing everyone to scream and panic.

" Everyone, behind me" the Doctor told everyone and they all ran behind him as he slowly walked towards the creature "I'm the oldest thing in here."

"Doctor! " Rose yelled as the creature flew at the Doctor, swallowing him before if dived at the Tardis and they both vanished into thin air.

"No" Alyssa screamed as Rose ran over to where the Tardis key had fallen and picked it up.

" It's cold. The key's cold. Oh, my God, he's dead. This is all my fault" she pointed out as Alyssa came walking over, nervously biting her finger nails.

"Where did he go, where did the Doctor go?" she asked. Rose said nothing, instead she stood up and pulled the little girl into a hug.

"This is it. There's nothing we can do. It's the end" a woman pointed out. A little while later, Rose and Alyssa were sitting in the audience seats when Pete came walking over to them.

" The Doctor really cared about you. He didn't want you to go through it again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't" he pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er, he tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am" Pete replied.

"It must have been the car I saw earlier" Alyssa pointed out " it was driving around in the same place, disappearing and then reappearing."

"But you can't" Rose said to Pete almost in tears.

"Who am I, love? " pete asked, taking her by the face just as Jackie came walking over.

"My daddy" Rose sobbed as Pete turned to Jackie.

" Jackie, look at her. She's ours" Pete said.

"Oh, of course" Jackie gasped before hugging her future version of her infant daughter.

" I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last" Pete told her.

" Don't say that" Jackie sobbed.

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter" he said before turning to Rose " I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you. "

"You would have been" Rose sobbed and Alyssa could feel a lump in her throat forming and her eyes filling with tears.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now" Pete told her.

"But it's not fair" Rose sobbed.

" I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me" he told her before picking up the vase and walking outside. Alyssa, feeling all different kinds of emotions from the days events, curled up into a ball and sobbed silenty until she felt someone's hand on her back. The little girl slowly lifted her head up to see the Doctor smiling down at her.

"Is it over now?" she asked.

"Yeah, Pete sacrificed himself to save the world" the Doctor explained. Alyssa stood up and ran outside to see Rose kneeling in the middle of the road, next to Pete who was dying.

"He seemed like such a nice man" Alyssa whispered "Rose was very upset."

"And are you ok?" the Doctor asked her.

"I'm fine" Alyssa replied. A few moments later, Rose came walking back to the pair whilst the paramedics arrived.

"He's gone" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" the Doctor replied.

"Me too" Alyssa said, hugging Rose. The three of them then headed back to the Tardis which had relocated itself on a street cornor and stepped inside for some more adventures.


	9. The empty child

The Empty child

The Tardis was chasing after what appeared to be a small spacecraft through the time vortex and the Doctor, Rose and Alyssa where holding onto the console for dear life as the ride was pretty bumpy.

" What's the emergency? " Rose asked.

" It's mauve" the Doctor replied.

"What's mauve?" Alyssa asked.

"The universally recognised colour for danger" the Doctor replied.

" What happened to red? " Rose asked as the Tardis almost knocked her off her feet but she managed to keep holding onto the console.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go" the Doctor yelled as he set the coordinates on the Tardis.

"And that's safe, is it?" Alyssa asked with a confused expression on her face.

" Totally" the Doctor replied just as a loud bang came from the Tardis "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there" he looked at the screen and his eyes widened in shock "No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

" What exactly is this thing?" Rose asked.

"No idea" the Doctor replied.

"Then why are we chasing it?" Alyssa asked.

" It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London" he replied before the Tardis came to a halt.

"I think we've landed" Alyssa stated, dusting herself off as she had fallen to the floor during the landing process.

"Right, let's see where abouts we've landed" the Doctor siad, walking over to the doors and opening them "do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?." The three of them stepped out of the Tardis into a dingy looking alleyway.

" Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose asked as the three of them began walking down the alleyway, unaware that someone or something was stood on the roofs, watching them.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow" the Doctor stated " Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

" A month? We were right behind it" Rose pointed out with a puzzled expression on her face.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" he asked.

"How much is a little? " Alyssa asked.

" A bit" the Doctor replied.

" Is that exactly a bit? " Rose asked.

"Ish" the Doctor replied as they turned a corner and continued walking further down the alleyway.

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something? " Rose asked.

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask" he replied, taking out his physcic paper and showing it to the two girls.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids" Alyssa said as she looked at it.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you" the Doctor stated.

"Whatever you want it to tell me" Rose implied.

"We remember" Alyssa added with a sigh as they arrived at a back door which had a sign reading DELIVERIES ONLY on the front.

" Sorry" the Doctor replied as he took out his sonic screwdriver and began using it on the locked door.

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking" Rose pointed out as the Doctor put his ear to the door, listening in.

"Door, music, people" he stated " What do you think? "

" I think you should do a scan for alien tech" Alyssa pointed out.

"yeah, give us some spock, for once would it kill you?" Rose asked. The Doctor managed to open the door and looked at the union Jack t-shirt that Rose was wearing.

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?" he asked her.

" Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin" Rose stated as the Doctor headed into the building, followed by Alyssa. Rose went to follow but heard something which sounded like a child's voice.

"Mummy? Mummy?" the voice echoed.

"Come on if you're coming" the Doctor said to Rose " It won't take a minute." The Doctor and Alyssa headed inside the building.

"It smells like cigarettes and wine in here" Alyssa pointed out, screwing her nose up "what is this place?"

"I'm not sure, but I hear music" the Doctor pointed out before he saw a waiter coming out of a room and walking into the room where the music was coming from. The Doctor and Alyssa followed him into what looked like a bar where a woman was on the stage singing in front of an audience and Alyssa was the first one to notice that the clothes they wearing seemed old fashioned compared to her hooded jacket, jeans and trainers she was wearing. After the woman had finished singing her song, the Doctor jumped up onto the stage and took the microphone.

" Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently? " the Doctor asked the audience. There was an awkward silence before the audience began laughing at him and Alyssa buried her face in her hands in embarrasement.

"Sorry, have I said something funny?" the Doctor asked as the Audience continued to laugh at him "It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." Suddenly, there was an air raid siren and the people got up from their seats and began to leave.

"Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud" the Doctor continued before he noticed a poster on the wall which read out Hitler will send no warning "bang." The Doctor sighed in embarresement and walked off the stage.

"I knew there was something different about the clothes that they were wearing" Alyssa pointed out. The two of them went back outside to discover that Rose had vanished.

"Where's Rose?" Alyssa asked, looking around.

"I don't know" the Doctor replied before he called out for the older girl but there was no answer.

"Rose, where are you?" Alyssa yelled. A cat meowed from behind them and the Doctor picked it up off a bin and started talking to it as Alyssa stroked it.

" You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing" he pointed out.

"You already have, me" Alyssa pointed out "when have i ever wondered off during the time I've been with you?"

"Yeah, you're right" the Doctor replied before they heard a telephone ringing from behind them. They both turned around to discover that the ringing was coming from the Tardis and they both walked up to it where the Doctor opened a small latch on one of the doors, revealing a telephone that was ringing.

" How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" he asked before taking out his sonic screwdriver just as they heard a voice behind them.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you." The Doctor and Alyssa turned around to see a girl who looked three or four years older than Alyssa in a dark grey coat and dirt streaked face with dark brown hair in braids.

"And how do you know that? " the Doctor asked the girl who's name was Nancy with a raised eyebrow.

"'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it" Nancy warned him.

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not " the Doctor said before he noticed that Nancy had now vanished.

"Who was that girl?" Alyssa asked.

"I have no idea" the Doctor replied before he picked up the receiver and put it to his ear "Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?"

" Mummy? Mummy?" a child's voice said from the other end.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?" the Doctor asked as Alyssa watched nervously as she could hear the voice from the other side of the phone.

"Are you my mummy?" the voice asked over the phone.

"Who is this?" the Doctor asked with a puzzled expression.

"Doctor?" Alyssa asked nervously "who is that?"

"Mummy?" the child's voice asked again.

" How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything" the Doctor replied.

"Mummy? " the voice said again before they hung up and the Doctor knocked on the door.

"Rose? Rose, are you in there? " he asked, peering in but there was no response. There was suddenly a loud noise and he grabbed Alyssa by the hand before the pair of them ran out of the alleyway and looked over a garden wall to see a man, woman and young boy going into an air raid shelter.

"Shouldn't we go to a shelter, we're in the middle of the London blitz and there's going to be bombs falling from the sky" Alyssa whispered.

"I need to find that girl from the alley, I need to know how if she knew who was speaking on the phone just now" the Doctor replied just as Nancy slowly crept into the backyard and into the house.

"What is she doing?" Alyssa whispered.

"I'm not sure, let's go and find out" the Doctor replied before heading into the back garden with Alyssa following closely behind him. The pair of them crept through the back door and towards the dining room where they saw Nancy accompanied by two young boys who the Doctor and Alyssa assumed to be evacuees.

"Shouldn't those two boys have been evacuated by now?" Alyssa whispered.

"I think so" the Doctor whispered. pretty soon, more children were arriving and sitting at the table whilst Nancy gave them the food that had been left on the table by the family in the shelter and without anybody noticing them, the Doctor and Alyssa managed to sneak past and sit at the end of the table.

" It's got to be black market. You couldn't get all this on coupons" a young boy pointed out as he looked at all the food on the table.

" Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up" Nancy told him sternly as the other children, including Alyssa laughed.

" Oh, Nancy" Ernie moaned as Nancy noticed another young boy who must have been a new comer.

" Haven't seen you at one of these before" she told the new boy.

"He told me about it" the new boy said, nodding in Ernie's direction.

" Sleeping rough?" Nancy asked and the young boy nodded before she started handing out a plate with meat on it to the children "All right, then. One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly. " The Children then started passing the plate of meat slices around the table and when it reached the Doctor and Alyssa, that was when the pair of them where spotted and the children, being scared by the two newcomers who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere began to get up to leave.

" It's all right. Everybody stay where you are! " Nancy told them, not taking her eyes of the Doctor and Alyssa.

"Hi" Alyssa said shyly waving.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" the Doctor asked in a cheerful manner as the evacuees stared at him and Alyssa.

"Back in your seats" Nancy told them, still not taking her eyes of the Doctor and Alyssa " they shouldn't be here either."

"So, you lot, what's the story?" he asked the group of children around the table.

" What do you mean?" Ernie asked.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough? " the Doctor asked.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper? " a another boy called Jim asked before noticing Alyssa "and what about her, what is she wearing?" Alyssa had totally forgotten that she wasn't wearing any 1940s clothing and she blushed in embarresement.

"Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should have been evacuated to the country by now" the Doctor pointed out.

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm" another young boy named Alf pointed out.

"So why'd you come back?" the Doctor asked him.

"There was a man there" Alf replied, looking a little weary.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago" Jim pointed out.

" Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food" Ernie pointed out.

" Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us" Jim said.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" the Doctor asked.

"What is? " Nancy asked, still not taking her eye off the pair.

" As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you" the Doctor explained as Alyssa grinned away in amusement.

"Something wrong with that? " Nancy asked.

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical" the Doctor replied.

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask" the Doctor pointed out.

" I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you" Nancy told him.

" Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that? " he asked as Nancy took his plate away "What have I done wrong?."

"You took two slices. No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave? " Nancy asked.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere" the Doctor explained.

"It would have looked something like this" Alyssa pointed out, holding up a small sketch pad with a rough drawing of the craft that the Tardis had been chasing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everyone jumped in their seats.

" Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" a child's voice said. The Doctor and Alyssa turned around to see a small boy in a gas mask at the window with a tiny hand pressed against it.

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked, her voice shaking.

" Him" Ernie said, nodding at another boy.

" No, he came round the back. Who came in the front? " Nancy asked.

" Me" Alf said.

"Did you close the door? " Nancy asked.

" Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" the little boy called out, causing Nancy to run out into the hallway and bolt the door shut as the Doctor and Alyssa followed behind.

"Why did you do that, he's only a little boy" Alyssa said.

"Yeah,It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know" the Doctor said in agreement.

"I suppose you'd both know" Nancy told them.

"What's wrong with him, he's a child too, just like me and them lot in the dining room" Alyssa pointed out.

"It's not exactly a child" Nancy told her just as the little boy called out again and Nancy ran back into the dining room.

" Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!" Nancy yelled and the kids grabbed their coats and began running out of the room except for one little girl who looked no older than five years old who was still sat in her seat, frozen in fear.

"Come on, baby, we've got to go, all right? It's just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!" Nancy urged the little girl who grabbed her coat and followed the other children out the back of the house.

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy" the little gas masked boy said, sticking his tiny hand through the letter box.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked.

"Please let me in" the boy said just as a vase came flying at the door and the little hand shot back out.

"You mustn't let him touch you! " Nancy warned them both.

"What do you mean, what happens if he touches us?" Alyssa asked.

"He'll make you like him" Nancy replied.

" And what's he like?" the Doctor asked.

"I've got to go" Nancy said turning to leave but the Doctor stopped her before she could leave the house.

"Nancy, what's he like?" he asked her again.

"He's empty" Nancy replied just as the telephone in the hallway began ringing " It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw. " The Doctor ran over the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Are you my mummy? " the little boy's voice asked from the other end of the receiver and Nancy grabbed the receiver from the Doctor, putting it back on the hook. Suddenly,the radio started playing in the dining room and the three of them ran in where they heard the boy's voice over the radio.

" Mummy? Please let me in, mummy" the voice on the radio said before a clockwork monkey started up, speaking in the little boy's voice " Mummy, mummy, mummy."

"You both stay if you want to" Nancy said before running out of the house. The Doctor and Alyssa went back into the hallway where the boy was still stood outside the door. He had his hand through the letter box again and there was a scar on the back of it.

" Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in" the creepy little gas masked boy said.

" Your mummy isn't here" Alyssa told the boy, her voice shaking with fear.

"Are you my mummy? " the boy asked.

"No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens. Well, this chicken" the Doctor pointed out trying to humor the situation but Alyssa was looking at the front door nervously.

" I'm scared" the boy said.

"Why are those other children frightened of you? " the Doctor asked.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs" the boy said.

"Okay. I'm opening the door now" the Doctor replied and he opened the front door to find that the little boy had now vanished.

"Where did he go?" Alyssa asked, looking around the empty streets for any signs of the gas masked boy.

"I don't know, but I need to find out a bit more about that craft" the Doctor explained as they left the house and began walking down the street "you see I reckon Nancy must know something about that craft."

"What makes you say that?" Alyssa asked.

"Didn't you see the look on face when you showed her that drawing?" the Doctor asked her before continuing "anyway, that thing that looks like a little boy is after Nancy and the other kids and I need to know why."

"You think that the craft and the little boy could be connected somehow?" Alyssa pointed out causing the Doctor to stop dead in his tracks and look at Alyssa with a big grin across his face.

"Alyssa Benson you are a genius" he beamed, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Please stop, I'm getting dizzy" Alyssa giggled.

"Oh sorry" the Doctor said, setting her back on the ground again "come on, let's go and find Nancy, see what she knows about that craft and the boy." The pair of them began walking through London searching for Nancy until they found her at a shack, hiding some of the food she had taken from the house and it didn't take her long to realize that the Doctor and Alyssa where stood in the entrance.

" How'd you follow me here?" she asked.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it" the Doctor pointed out.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to" Nancy told him.

"My nose has special powers" the Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah? That's why it's" Nancy said with an amused expression whilst Alyssa giggled.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing" Nancy smirked whilst Alyssa continued giggling.

"What?" the doctor asked again.

" Nothing" Nancy replied "do your ears have special powers too?." Alyssa almost lost it at that point but managed to control herself.

" What are you trying to say?" the Doctor asked.

"Goodnight, Mister, goodnight Miss" Nancy said to the pair of them before she turned around to leave.

" Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids" the Doctor said, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn around "ooks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you? "

" There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station" Nancy replied.

" Take us there" the Doctor told her, his voice full of determination.

"Yeah, we want to see it so the Doctor can investigate it" Alyssa pointed out.

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through" Nancy warned them both.

" Try me" the Doctor replied, his voice full of confidence.

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there? " Nancy asked.

"I really want to know" the Doctor said.

"Me too" Alyssa implied, trying to make her tone just like the Doctor's.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first" Nancy pointed out.

"And who might that be?" the Doctor asked.

"The Doctor" Nancy replied and Alyssa noticed the shocked expression on the Doctor's face "I'll take you both to the bomb site but that's all I'm going to do for you." The Doctor and Alyssa then followed Nancy to the area where the bomb had landed. It was well guarded with a barbed wired fence and soldiers walking around the area and the Doctor was observing the area through a pair of binoculars.

" The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital" Nancy said, pointing out a Hospital that was nearby.

"What about it? " the Doctor replied, still looking through the binoculars.

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him" Nancy explained whilst the Doctor gave the Binoculars to Alyssa so that she could have a look.

" For now, I'm more interested in getting in there" the Doctor said, nodding at the bomb site.

"Talk to the doctor first" Nancy told him.

"Why? " the Doctor asked.

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside" Nancy replied before she got up to leave.

"Where're you going? " the Doctor asked her as she went to leave.

" There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now" she replied.

" Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose? " the Doctor asked her and a Alyssa noticed the shocked expression on the older girl's face.

" What?" Nancy asked, shaking her head.

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it" the Doctor implied.

" My little brother. Jamie" Nancy replied, her voice shaking a little "One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own. "

" What happened?" the Doctor asked.

" In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened? " Nancy snapped and it didn't take long for the Doctor and Alyssa to guess what she was implying.

"I'm sorry" Alyssa muttered.

"Amazing" the Doctor pointed out.

"What is?" a now confused Nancy asked.

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world" the Doctor explained. He and Alyssa then headed off in the direction towards the hospital whilst Nancy headed in the opposite direction.

"Do you reckon the little boy in the gas mask could be Nancy's brother?" Alyssa asked "maybe he like a ghost or something."

"I'm not sure but I need to get some information about that bomb and the boy" the Doctor explained "because I still believe that the both of them could be connected somehow." When they reached the Hospital, they found that the gates had been padlocked but the Doctor used his Sonic screwdriver to unlock it. Once it was open, the Doctor and Alyssa slowly crept inside the dark hospital where they noticed that all the beds in all the wards had un moving patients in them, all of them wearing gas masks.

"You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them" a voice said behind them and the pair of them turned around to see an old grumpy looking man walking in with a walking stick.

"Yes, we saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks? " the Doctor asked.

"They're not. Who are you?" the grumpy man asked.

" I'm, er. Are you the doctor? " he asked the old man.

"Doctor Constantine. And you two are?" he asked, gesturing to him and Alyssa who was stood in the middle of the room, looking at all the gas masked people in the beds, un moving.

"Nancy sent us" the Doctor replied.

" Nancy? That means you must have been asking about the bomb" Constantine asked the pair of them as Alyssa shyly made her way towards the Doctor and stood next to him.

"Yes" the Doctor replied.

"What do you know about it? " Constantine asked.

"Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?" the Doctor asked.

"Only what it's done" Constantine replied.

"So all these people, they got caught up in the blast when the bomb exploded?" Alyssa asked, taking another look at the people in the beds.

" None of them were" Constantine replied with a chuckle before coughing and unable to stand, he sat down on a chair in the middle of the room.

"You're very sick" the Doctor pointed out.

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?" Constantine asked the Doctor.

" I have my moments" the Doctor replied with a grin.

" Have you examined any of them yet?" Constantine asked.

"No" the Doctor replied.

" Don't touch the flesh" Constantine warned the pair of them.

"Which one?" Alyssa asked.

"Any one" Constantine said as the Doctor examined one of the patients with his sonic screwdriver "Conclusions?."

" Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns" the Doctor explained.

" Examine another one" Constantine told him and the Doctor examined some more patients and was shocked by what he had found.

"This isn't possible" he pointed out " They've all got the same injuries."

"Yes" Constantine pointed out.

" Exactly the same" the Doctor pointed out " Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand." Both the Doctor and Alyssa where unaware that Constantine also had the exact same scar on the back of his hand.

"How did this happen? How did it start?" Alyssa asked.

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim" Constantine replied.

"Dead?" the Doctor asked.

" At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death? " Constantine explained.

"The head trauma" the Doctor pointed out.

"No" Constantine replied.

"Asphyxiation" the Doctor said.

"No" Constantine replied again.

" The collapse of the chest cavity" the Doctor said and Constantine still came up with the same reply.

"So what was the cause of death?" Alyssa asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

" There wasn't one. They're not dead" Constantine replied before banging his stick against the floor, causing the patients to sit up in their beds and this caused Alyssa to squeal in fright "It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die."

" And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything? " the Doctor asked as the patients lied back down and Alyssa watched them nervously.

" I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?" Constantine asked.

"Just you? You're the only one here?" the Doctor asked.

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor" Constantine pointed out.

"Yeah. I know the feeling" the Doctor replied solemnly.

" I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb" Constantine pointed out.

" Probably too late" the Doctor pointed out.

"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London" Constantine said before he started choking and the Doctor moved towards him but Constantine held his hand out "Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again. "

"Nancy?" Alyssa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might" Constantine said before he began to stammer "M-mummy, Are you my mummy? ". The Doctor and Alyssa then watched in horror as Constantine's face began transforming into a gas mask, just like the creepy little boy and the patients in the bed.

"He's turning into one of them" Alyssa pointed out.

"yes I can see that" the Doctor replied before they heard two voices coming from the corridor and pretty soon, Rose entered the room, accompanied by a handsome looking man in a long coat and Alyssa recognized him as Captain Jack harkness.

"Rose" the little girl yelled in excitement, running over to the older girl and flinging her arms round her.

"It's good to see you too Ali" Rose chuckled as Jack introduced himself.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over" he said in his American accent.

" He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents" rose explained to the bemused looking Doctor.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock" Jack said, shaking the Doctor's hand before turning his attention to Alyssa " and you must be Alyssa, pleasure to meet you little lady."

"Thank you very much Mr. Harkness" Alyssa said as the pair of them exchanged handshakes.

"Oh call me Jack or captain Jack" Jack replied ruffling her hair before walking further into the ward.

"Mister Spock? " the Doctor asked, looking at Rose with an annoyed look.

" What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" Rose asked.

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where have you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll" the Doctor pointed out.

"Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid" Rose pointed out "anyway, what's a Chula war ship?"

"Chula?" the Doctor asked before they heard jack from the other end of the room as he examined one of the patients.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen? " he asked himself.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" the Doctor asked as he and the girls came walking over.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer" Rose pointed out.

"What kind of warship? " the Doctor asked.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this" Jack pointed out.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" the Doctor demanded.

"An ambulance! Look" jack replied, getting out his wrist device and showing them a holographic image of the craft that they had been chasing after in the Tardis "that's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait."

"Bait?" Rose asked.

" I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk" Jack explained.

"You said it was a war ship" Rose pointed out.

"They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you" Jack said.

" Just a couple more freelancers" Rose pointed out.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?" the Doctor gave him an annoyed look but Jack continued on "Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What is happening here, Doctor? " Rose asked.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot" the Doctor explained.

"What do you mean? " Rose asked.

" I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" the Doctor asked as he paced around the room when suddenly the patients suddenly sat up in their beds.

" Mummy" the patients said as they all got up and started walking towards the four unaffected people in the room.

"Don't let them touch you" the Doctor advised.

"What happens if they touch us? " Rose asked.

"You're looking at it" Alyssa replied, her voice shaking as the patients began to close in on the four of them.

"Help me, mummy" they all said at the same time in creepy child like voices.

"Go away" Alyssa yelled, throwing a pillow at them but that didn't work as the gas masked patients were still advancing towards them and pretty soon they were backed up against the wall.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy" the patients all chanted as they slowly made their way towards the four.

"We're done for" Alyssa squealed as she squeezed her eyes shut and clung onto the Doctor's arm.

To be Continued...


	10. The Doctor dances

The Doctor dances

Alyssa clung tighter to the Doctor's arm, shaking in fear as the gas masked zombies drew nearer, all of them chanting the same thing over and over again.

"Mummy, Mummy."

"Go to your room" the Doctor suddenly yelled out, causing the people in the gas masks to suddenly stop in their tracks "Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room! " the gas masked zombies hung their heads in shame, slowly turned around and walked back to their beds as the Doctor turned to his companions, grinning " I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words."

"You're not wrong" Alyssa pointed out, breathing a sigh of relief. The Doctor then ran out of the ward as Rose, Alyssa and Jack followed behind him.

" Mister Spock?" Jack called out as they ran up a stair case.

" Doctor?" Rose yelled. When they reached the second floor, the Doctor turned to Jack.

"Have you got a blaster? " he asked him.

"Sure! " Jack said as the four of them ran towards a secure metal door.

" The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken" the Doctor told the American.

"What happened?" Rose asked as the Doctor attempted to open the metal door with his sonic screwdriver but was failing miserably.

" Let's find out" the Doctor said before turning to Jack "Get it open."

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Alyssa asked.

"Nothing" the Doctor replied as Jack used a small gun like object to disintergrate the lock on the door.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" the Doctor asked, taking a look at Jack's blaster.

"You've been to the factories? " Jack asked.

"Once" the Doctor replied.

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot" Jack explained.

"Like I said. Once" the Doctor pointed out "There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good."

"They're not for me" Alyssa pointed out.

"Why do you say that, what's wrong with bananas?' the Doctor asked the small Twelve year old girl who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm allergic to Bananas and if I eat one it can make me sick, really sick, even just a tiny bite trigger off an allergic reaction" Alyssa explained.

"Well I never knew that" the Doctor pointed out "don't worry, you have a really good reason to not liking bananas and I am not offended by it."

" Nice blast pattern" Rose said to Jack, referring to his Sonic blaster.

"Digital" Jack pointed out.

"Squareness gun" said Rose.

"Yeah" Jack replied.

" I like it" Rose replied with a coy expression. The four of them then entered the small room which contained a bed, some filing cabinets, children's drawings covered the walls and an observation window from across the room was smashed.

"It's very creepy in here" Alyssa said, hugging herself "and it's cold too."

"What do you think? " the Doctor asked.

"Something got out of here" Jack replied.

"Yeah. And? " the Doctor asked.

"Something powerful. Angry" Jack implied as a nervous looking Alyssa huddled next to Rose and the older girl put an arm round her.

" Powerful and angry" the Doctor pointed out as he looked all the child's drawings scattered around the room.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy" Jack pointed out.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned on a tape recorder which played Doctor Constantine having a conversation with a child.

" Do you know where you are? "

"Are you my mummy? "

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see? "

"Are you my mummy?"

" What do you want? Do you know"

" I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy? "

" Doctor, I've heard this voice before" Rose pointed out after hearing the child's voice on the tape recorder.

"Me too" the Doctor pointed out.

"So have I" Alyssa pointed out.

"Mummy?" the child's voice asked again.

"Always are you my mummy?. Like he doesn't know" Rose pointed out.

"Mummy?" the voice asked again.

"Why doesn't he know?" Rose asked.

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?" the voice asked again " Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy? "

"Doctor?" Rose asked, her voice shaking.

" Can you sense it? " the Doctor asked.

"Sense what? " Jack asked. Alyssa shivered and zipped her Jacket up to the top.

" Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it? " the Doctor asked.

" Mummy? " the voice said again.

" Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" the Doctor asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species" Rose told Jack with a grin.

"Rose, I'm thinking" the Doctor replied in the same annoyed tone.

" He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than" Rose pointed out before the Doctor interrupted her.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food" he pointed out.

"Mummy, please? " the child's voice begged.

" Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" the Doctor asked.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless" Jack pointed out.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered? " the Doctor asked.

"Altered how?" Alyssa asked as the tape player ran out without them knowing because they could still here the child's voice.

" I'm here! " the child said.

"It's afraid" the Doctor explained "terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room."

" Doctor" Rose said, her voice shaking as she heard something which sounded like a tape player that had just ran out "What's that noise?"

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago" the Doctor pointed out.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me? " the child's voice asked.

"I sent it to it's room. This is it's room" the Doctor said in a shaky voice and the four of them tunred round to see the little gas masked boy stood in the room with them.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy? " the child asked, pointing at Rose.

"Doctor? " Rose asked, her voice shaking.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door" Jack told them.

"Mummy?" the little boy asked again.

"Now! " jack yelled as he accidently pulled a banana out of his pocket.

"Mummy?" the boy asked again as the Doctor pulled Jack's sonic blaster from his belt and made a nice square hole in the door.

"Go now!" the Doctor yelled as Alyssa and Rose made a bolt for the door before he turned to Jack "don't drop the banana."

" Why not?" Jack asked

"Good source of potassium!" the Doctor replied. The two men ran out of the room and Jack realized that there was still a huge hole in the door and the little boy was heading towards it.

"Give me that" Jack said, taking the blaster from the Doctor's hand.

" Mummy. I want my mummy" the boy said as he almost reached the door but Jack used his blaster to repair the hole.

"Digital rewind. Nice switch" said Jack as he and the Doctor joined the two girls who were standing further up the corridor.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate" the Doctor implied.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that? " Jack asked.

" Bananas are good" the Doctor replied just as the wall began to crack

" Doctor!" Rose said nervously, looking at the cracking wall.

"Come on" the Doctor said, grabbing Alyssa's hand just as the gas masked patients appeared, walking towards them.

" Mummy. Mummy. Mummy" they chanted.

"We're trapped" Alyssa said, her voice shaking "they're going to get us."

" It's keeping us here till it can get at us" the Doctor implied.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital" the Doctor explained.

" Okay" Jack said, getting out his blaster "This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

" I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind" the Doctor said, feeling embarrassed about his sonic screwdriver.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that" the Doctor snapped.

" Disrupter? Cannon? What? " a now impatient Jack demanded.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up" the Doctor said.

" A sonic what?!" Jack asked.

"It's coming" Alyssa yelled as the wall almost gave way.

" Screwdriver! " the Doctor yelled as the wall finally gave way and the little gas masked boy climbed out of the hole he had made in the wall and Rose grabbed hold of Jack's sonic blaster.

"Going down!" she said, making a hole in the floor and the four of them fell through the hole and onto the floor below. Jack repaired the hole in the ceiling so that the gas masked zombies couldn't follow them through.

"Doctor, Alyssa are you both okay?" Rose asked as the Doctor and Alyssa slowly stood up and dusted themselves off.

" Could've used a warning" the Doctor told Rose.

"Oh, the gratitude" she pointed out in sarcasm as Alyssa and jack looked at each other then back at Rose and the Doctor, giggling.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver? " Jack asked.

" I do" the Doctor replied as the girls went to look for the light switch as the room was dark.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic? " Jack asked.

"What, you've never been bored? " the Doctor asked the American "Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?." The lights then came on after Rose found a light switch and there was more gas masked zombies, sitting up in their beds.

"Oh no not again" Alyssa moaned as they slowly stood up, walking towards them, chanting the same thing.

"Mummy, mummy."

"Door" Jack said as he attempted to blast the door open with his blaster but this time it didn't work "damn it, It's the special features. They really drain the battery. "

" The battery?" Rose asked as the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the door and the four of them ran through it and into a storeroom "that's so lame!"

" I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory" Jack complained.

"Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates" Said Rose, nodding in the Doctor's direction.

" Okay, that door should hold it for a bit" the Doctor said, choosing to ignore Rose's little remark.

"Are you sure it will hold them?" Alyssa asked "the wall didn't stop that creepy little boy in the gas mask from getting through."

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" the Doctor said.

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves" Jack said.

"Window" the Doctor said as he walked towards the window, Jack and the two girls following him.

" Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories" Jack pointed out as he looked down at the long drop.

" And no other exits" Rose implied.

" Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it? " Jack asked.

" So, where'd you pick this one up, then? " the Doctor asked Rose who was giving him an annoyed look.

" Doctor" she moaned.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance" Jack explained.

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything? " the Doctor replied, still looking out the window.

"Yeah" Rose said "Jack just disappeared." The Doctor turned round to see that the captain was no longer standing in the room with them.

"What happened, where did he go?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know" the Doctor replied.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that? " Rose complained.

" I'm making an effort not to be insulted" the Doctor pointed out in sarcasm as Alyssa smirked.

"I mean, men" Rose implied as Alyssa felt herself beginning to giggle a little.

" Okay, thanks, that really helped" the Doctor pointed out just as the Radio in the storeroom began to crackle to life and Jack's voice could be heard over it.

"Rose? Doctor?, Alyssa? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship" he explained to them over the radio " Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you, It's security-keyed to my molecular structure, I'm working on it. Hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" the Doctor asked.

" Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill" Jack replied.

"Now there's a coincidence" the Doctor pointed out " the child can Om-Com, too."

"He can?" Alyssa asked.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone" the Doctor explained.

"What, you mean the child can phone us? " rose asked just as the child's voice began speaking over the radio.

" And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you" the child's voice said.

" Doctor, can you hear that? " Jack asked.

"Loud and clear" the Doctor replied as Alyssa looked nervously at the radio as if she was expecting the child to jump out of it and touch the three of them, making them like him.

" I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do" Jack reassured them.

" Coming to find you, mummy" the child said in it's creepy little voice over the radio.

" Remember this one, Rose?" Jack asked in a flirty tone of voice before a 1940s tune began to play over the radio.

"Our song" she pointed out before sitting in a nearby wheelchair whilst the Doctor was stood at the barbed window with his Sonic screwdriver "what you doing?"

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars" he explained.

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?" Rose asked.

"Wouldn't bet my life" the Doctor replied.

"Why don't you trust him?" Rose asked as Alyssa who was sitting on the table in the corner of the room listened to the Doctor and Rose's conversation.

"Why do you?" he asked her.

"Saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing" Rose pointed out only this time the Doctor didn't reply to that and she looked at him for a moment before continuing "I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing." The Doctor then stopped what he was doing and stared at Rose as Alyssa giggled and jumped off the table, walking towards the pair of them.

"What?" Rose asked, almost grinning.

"You just assume that I don't... dance" the Doctor pointed out, feeling rather vulnerable.

"What, are you telling me you do... dance? " Rose asked.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I've danced" the Doctor pointed out.

"You?!" Rose asked with a grin and Alyssa was also grinning.

"Problem?" the Doctor asked.

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you... dance? " Rose asked.

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast" the Doctor replied as Rose got up out of the wheelchair and walked over to him, holding her hand out.

"You've got the moves? " she asked and the Doctor looked back at her "show me your moves."

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete" he told her.

"Jack'll be back, he'll get us out. So come on - the world doesn't end because the Doctor dances" Rose pointed out, her hand still in the air. The Doctor switched off his Sonic screwdriver and put it in his pocket before walking over to Rose, taking her hands and examining them.

"Barrage balloon?" he asked.

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon" he pointed out.

"How did that happen?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh... yeah. About two minutes after you two left me. Thousands of feet above London - middle of a German air-raid - Union Jack ALL over my chest" the older girl pointed out as the Doctor raised his eyebrows at her.

"I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly" he pointed out before he continued to examine her hands.

"Is this you dancing? because I've got notes" Rose said.

"Hanging from a rope a thousand feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise" the Doctor said as he continued to examine her hands.

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up" Rose said.

"Oh, we're calling him 'Captain Jack' now, are we?" he asked.

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a captain" Rose replied.

"He's not really a captain, Rose" the Doctor told her.

"Oh where you expecting him to be from a time like the seventeenth century, wearing pirate clothes and speaking like this?" Alyssa asked before doing a pirate's voice " Ahoy me hearty, I is going to my ship to sail the seven seas and drink a big bottle of rum, yo ho ho ho." Rose couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's pirate impression before turning her attention back to the Doctor.

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy" she stated just before the Doctor took her by the hands and started dancing with her and she continued on "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them."

"If ever he was a captain, he's been defrocked" the Doctor pointed out as Rose grinned at him.

"Yeah? Shame I missed that" Rose replied before they heard a familiar american accent from behind them.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock." The three of them turned around to find that they were in Jack's ship and he was sitting in his pilot's chair.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported" the Captain pointed out when he noticed the reactions of the other three "You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is" the Doctor told him.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous" Jack pointed out as the girls grinned at him.

"This is a Chula ship" the Doctor pointed out as he looked around.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only, this one is dangerous" Jack replied as the Doctor snapped his finers and his hands immedietly becamse surrounded by floating glowing particles.

"They're what fixed my hands up! Jack called 'em, um..." Rose pointed out, trying to think of the name for the floating particles.

"Nanobots? Nanogenes" the Doctor implied.

"Nanogenes, yeah" said Rose.

"What are Nanogenes?" Alyssa asked, looking at them.

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed - all better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaw" the Doctor explained and the two girls smiled at him as the Doctor sent the nanogenes off with a wave of his hand before turning to Jack "take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online" Jack told him, not noticing the annoyed look on the Doctor's face "Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were...doing." The Captain gestured towards the Doctor and Rose with a wink and Alyssa was giggling.

"We were talking about dancing!" the Doctor defended as Alyssa smirked away, trying not to laugh.

"It didn't look like talking" Jack teased.

"Didn't feel like dancing" Rose replied as the Doctor looked at her with a naive expression before she turned to Jack " So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?"

" If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money" Jack replied as Alyssa gave him a look of confusion.

"For what?" the Twelve year old girl asked.

" Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back" Jack replied.

"They stole your memories?" Rose asked.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me" Jack implied, gesturing to the Doctor who was leaning against the wall, arms folded "and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?." The four of them then left Jack's ship and started making their way to the bomb site. When they arrived there, they saw a guard standing by the gates.

"It's creepy round here" Alyssa whispered.

" There it is" Jack said, pointing over to the large cylinder which was laying over the other end of the fence before he noticed some one on guard "Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important."

"We've got to get past him" the Doctor implied.

" Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction? " Rose asked.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Alyssa asked.

"No, I don't think that will be such a good idea" Jack pointed out.

"Don't worry I can handle it" Rose replied.

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up" Jack said before walking over to the man on guard.

"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing" the Doctor pointed out.

"How flexible?" Rose asked.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy" the Doctor replied.

"Meaning?" Alyssa asked, turning her head sideways, looking at the Doctor.

"So many species, so little time" the Doctor replied.

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and" Rose began.

"Dance" the Doctor said, finishing her sentence just before he noticed something was wrong with the man that Jack was talking too.

"What's happening?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm not sure, let's go and find out" the Doctor replied before he and the two girls headed over to Jack who was stood talking to Algy the guard.

"Mummy?" Algy asked, looking at jack as though he didn't recognize him.

"It's me, Jack" Jack said.

"Jack? Are you my mummy?" Algy asked before he fell to his knees and his face began to transform into a gas mask as more guards began running towards them as the Doctor, Rose and Alyssa came running from the side.

"Stay back! " the Doctor yelled.

" You men, stay away!" Jack yelled at the guards who stopped in their tracks and lowered their guns.

"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating" the Doctor explained as the air raid sirens started up again.

"What's keeping us safe? " Alyssa asked.

" Nothing" the Doctor said as Jack looked up at the sky.

"Ah, here they come again" he said as they heard war planes in the distant, approaching.

"All we need" Rose complained.

"Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Alyssa asked.

" Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left" the Doctor explained.

" For what?" Jack asked.

"Until Nothing, forever. For the entire human race" the Doctor explained before he heard something in the background "and can anyone else hear singing? "

"Yeah, it's coming from that shed thing over there" Alyssa said, pointing towards a large shed "sounds like someone singing rock-a-bye-baby." The gang then headed over to the shed where they found Nancy handcuffed to a table and singing to a soilder who had been transformed into one of the gas mask zombies and he was slumped over the table.

"When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all" she snag before she noticed the Doctor enter the shed and he was gesturing her to keep singing which he did whilst he uncuffed her " Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops. When the wind blows the cradle will rock." After the Doctor had freed her, the pair of them left the shed and joined Jack and the girls where Jack had uncovered the cylinder.

" You see? Just an ambulance" the American implied.

"That's an ambulance? " Nancy asked.

"It's hard to explain. It's from another world" Rose told her.

" They've been trying to get in" Jack said.

"Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon" the Doctor said before he noticed jack typing something in on his wrist strap.

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it" Jack replied as he attemped to type in the access codes but the access panel started flashing red " that didn't happen last time."

" It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols" the Doctor explained before Alyssa tugged on his jacked, a scared expression on her face "what is it?"

"Look over there" Alyssa said, pointing at the hospital doors, her voice shaking because the doors where rattling and they could here the gas mask zombies over the other end chanting "mummy, mummy."

" Captain, secure those gates! " The Doctor told Jack, pointing to the gates leading from the hospital to the crash site.

"Why?" the American asked.

"Just do it!" the Doctor barked at him before turning to Nancy who was standing with Rose and Alyssa "Nancy, how'd you get in here?."

"I cut the wire" Nancy replied.

"Show Rose and Alyssa" he said before tossing Rose his sonic screwdriver "Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D."

"What?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor with confusion.

" Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" the Doctor said and the three girls went down to were Nancy had cut a hole in the barbed wired.

"Who are you? Who are any of you?" Nancy asked as Rose mended the cut wire with the screwdriver as Alyssa kneeled beside her, watching.

"You'd never believe me if I told you" Rose told her.

"Yeah, it'll probably come as a bit of a shock to you" Alyssa pointed out.

"You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe? " Nancy asked.

"We're time travellers from the future" Rose revealed and Nancy looked at the other two as though they had grown an extra pair of arms and legs.

" Mad, you are" she pointed out, shaking her head.

"It's true, we've got a time machine and everything" Alyssa stated.

"It's not that. All right, you've got a time travel machine. I believe you. Believe anything, me. But what future?" Nancy asked.

" Nancy, this isn't the end" Rose reassured her "I know how it looks, but it's not the end of the world or anything."

" How can you say that? Look at it" Nancy replied as war planes flew overhead.

"Listen to me. I was born in this city. I'm from here, in like, fifty years time" Rose told her.

"Me too, I'm from this city too, in the future" Alyssa stated with a grin.

" From here? " Nancy asked.

"Yeah, me and Ally here are Londoners, from your future" Rose implied, throwing her arm around a still smiling Alyssa.

"But, but you're not " Nancy began before struggling to finish her sentence.

"What?" Rose asked.

"German" Nancy pointed out.

" Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so, but you know what? You win" Rose told her.

"We win?" Nancy asked, looking confused as Rose finished mending the fence and the three girls went back to the Doctor and Jack were Jack had got the craft open.

" It's empty. Look at it" Jack said as he showed them.

" What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter?" the Doctor asked "Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?."

"I don't know" said Rose.

"Yes, you do" the Doctor implied and that caused Rose to remember.

"Nanogenes!" she pointed out.

"It wasn't empty, Captain" the Doctor explained to Jack "There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

"Oh, God" said Jack.

"Getting it now, are we?" the Doctor asked "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask. "

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that? " Rose asked

"What's life?" the Doctor asked "Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!."

"I didn't know" Jack replied apologetically as the gas mask zombies finally broke out of the hospital and slowly started making their way towards them.

" It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Alyssa asked.

" The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol" the Doctor explained.

" But the gas mask people aren't troops" Rose implied.

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you" the Doctor explained.

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing" Rose said.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them" the Doctor explained as the gas mask zombies surrounded them, outside the barbed wire.

"Why don't they attack? " Jack asked.

" Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander" the Doctor replied.

"The child?" Jack asked.

"Jamie" Nancy pointed out.

" What?" Jack asked.

"Not the child. Jamie" Nancy pointed out.

" So how long until the bomb falls? " Alyssa asked.

" Any second" Jack said, looking up at the sky.

"What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" the Doctor teased.

" He's just a little boy" Nancy said, almost in tears.

" I know" the Doctor told her.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy" Nancy implied, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can" the Doctor explained.

" So what're we going to do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know" the Doctor said.

"It's my fault" Nancy pointed out, wiping her eyes.

" No" the Doctor told her.

" It is. It's all my fault" Nancy told him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How can it be your" the Doctor said before realizing something "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?."

" Doctor, that bomb" Jack said as the bombing planes drew nearer and a nervous Alyssa clung to his arm "We've got seconds."

"You can teleport us out" Rose said.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols" Jack explained.

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do" the Doctor told him.

"Jack?" Rose asked as jack vanished.

" How old were you five years ago?" the Doctor asked Nancy "Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him. " Nancy bit her lip as the gate opened and the little gas masked boy, Jamie stood there in front of all the other gas mask zombies.

"Are you my mummy? " he asked.

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop" the Doctor told her.

"Mummy? " the little boy asked, walking towards Nancy.

"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him" the Doctor urged her. Nancy nodded and slowly started making her way towards the little boy in the gas mask.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy" Nancy told him.

"Mummy?" the little boy asked.

"I'm here" Nancy told him.

"Are you my mummy?" the little boy asked again.

"Yes" Nancy told him.

" He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left" the Doctor pointed out.

" I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry" Nancy sobbed as she threw her arms around her little boy as a cloud of golden particles surrounded the pair of them.

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should" Rose said before the Doctor shushed her.

" Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out" the Doctor urged the golden particles.

" What's happening?" Alyssa asked.

"See? Recognising the same DNA" the Doctor said as the nanogenes vanished and Nancy fell to the ground.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one" the Doctor said as he removed the gas mask from the little boy to find him completly restored to a normal looking child and the Doctor laughed, picking him up "Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it."

"What happened? " Nancy asked.

" The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best! " the Doctor explained, putting Jamie back down on the ground and Nancy pulled him into a hug.

"Doctor, that bomb" Rose implied.

" Taken care of it" the Doctor replied.

"How?" Rose asked.

"Psychology" the Doctor said as a bomb came hurtling towards them but it gets caught in Jack's light beam before it hit the ground and Jack was sitting on top of it.

"Look, it's Jack" Alyssa yelled out.

"Doctor! " Jack said, waving.

"Good lad!" the Doctor said.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long" Jack explained.

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can? " the Doctor asked him and Jack nodded before turning to Rose.

" Rose?" he called out.

"Yeah?" Rose asked.

"Goodbye" Jack said before he and the bomb disappeared but reappeared again " By the way, love the tee-shirt." He then flew off again with Alyssa waving him off as the Doctor summoned some more nanogenes to himself.

"What are you doing? " Rose asked him.

" Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves" the Doctor told her before throwing the nanogenes at the patients who fell to the ground "Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives! ." The Patients where now restored to normal.

"You did it" Alyssa said in amazement " you saved everyone." The Doctor then ran over to the patients and Doctor constantine, all of them looking confused.

" Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now" the Doctor said cheerfully, gesturing to his patients.

" Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that? " Constantine asked.

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay? " the Doctor told him before joining Rose and Alyssa who were stood with Nancy and Jamie.

"So where are you going now?" Nancy asked, still holding on to Jamie.

"I'm not sure yet, we might end up just anywhere" the Doctor replied before turning to his two assistants "Ok then ladies, let's be heading off." A little while later, the Doctor and the girls where back in the Tardis.

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic! " the Doctor said happily as he pranced around the consoles.

" Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas" Rose pointed out.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve? " the Doctor asked Rose who was giving him a look of confusion but he didn't notice it " And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this. "

" Doctor" Alyssa piped up.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire" the Doctor told her cheerfully.

"What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?" Alyssa asked "oh and by the way, I can dance." The Doctor and Rose then watched as Alyssa began doing some kind of ballerina dance around the console, twirling and leaping.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Rose asked.

"I used to do ballet lessons when I was six" Alyssa replied as she stopped dancing "I think I've still got it in me, well you will do if you had six years to practice."

"Come on you" Rose said as she grabbed hold of the Doctor "I'm going to teach you how to dance." Alyssa then sat on the pilots chair, watching as the pair of them danced around the console as Jack suddenly appeared and Alyssa ran over to him.

"What's happening here then squirt?" he asked her.

"Rose is teaching the Doctor how to dance" Alyssa replied.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff" the Doctor pointed out before turning to Jack "Close the door, will you?, there's going to be a draft." Jack did so and walked back up the ramp.

"Welcome to the Tardis" the Doctor said, holding his arms out.

" Much bigger on the inside" Jack implied.

" You'd better be" the Doctor told him as Jack looked at him with confusion.

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in" Rose told him before a dancing song came on.

"Rose! I've just remembered! " the Doctor said with a big grin on his face before he started dancing to the music "I can dance! I can dance!."

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance" Rose stated.

" I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with? " the Doctor asked and Rose ran over to him, dancing away. It wasn't long before all four of them were dancing in the Tardis, all happy without a care in the world.


	11. Boom town

Boom town

"So we're parked on top of the rift to soak up the radiation and that will make the Tardis work better?" Rose asked. The Tardis had been playing up for a few days so the Doctor suggested that they head to Cardiff to park the Tardis on top of the rift for a day a and the radiation would make it work again.

"So what are we going to do until tomorrow then?" Jack asked.

"We'll walk around Cardiff, see the sights, go for dinner at this really nice cafe on the sea front" the Doctor suggested.

"Cool" Alyssa piped up just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Jack said, getting to his feet, running to the tardis door and opening it to reveal Mickey standing outside.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked him and Mickey gave him a look of both shock and annoyance.

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying" Jack said before he went to shut the door on Mickey who just opened it again and barged past Jack, walking into the Tardis "don't tell me. This must be Mickey."

"Here comes trouble!" the Doctor called out as Mickey walked in "how're you doing, Ricky boy?."

"It's Mickey!" Mickey replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'Mickey, Ricky, what's the difference" Alyssa teased, shrugging her shoulders as the Doctor grinned at her.

"Oi, watch it shorty" Mickey said, half annoyed, half jokingly, pointing a finger at Alyssa.

"They're just winding you up" Rose told him before the pair embraced in a hug.

"Ewww, get a room" Alyssa teased but the pair chose to ignore her.

"You look fantastic" Mickey told her and Rose grinned away, not saying anything.

" Aw, sweet, look at these two" Jack pointed out, watching Mickey and Rose hug before turning to the Doctor who was up a ladder, mending something "How come I never get any of that?."

"Buy me a drink first" the Doctor told him.

"You're such hard work" Jack implied as the Doctor grinned at him and pointed out that he was worth it and Mickey was handing Rose something which looked like a passport.

"I can go anywhere now" Rose said, showing the Doctor her passport.

" I told you, you don't need a passport" the Doctor told her.

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything" Rose explained.

"Sounds like your staying, then. So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash?" Mickey asked, pointing at Jack " I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with that kid" he pointed over at Alyssa who was leaning against the console, arms folded "or big-ears up there."

"Oi! " the Doctor said, offended.

" Look in the mirror" Mickey told the Doctor before turning to Rose " but this guy, I don't know, he's kind of."

"Handsome? " Jack asked, with a grin.

"More like cheesy" Mickey pointed out.

"Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad? " Jack asked.

"It's bad" Alyssa stated "pretty bad."

"But bad means good, isn't that right? " Jack asked.

"So why the hell are you in Cardiff anyway?" Mickey asked.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions" Rose explained.

" The rift was healed back in 1869" the Doctor added.

" Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it" Alyssa pointed out.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race" said Jack.

" But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and" the Doctor began.

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation" Jack continued.

" Like filling her up with petrol and off we go! " Rose added.

" Into time!" Jack said.

"And space! " Alyssa finished before she, the Doctor, Rose and Jack all high fived each other.

" My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you? " Mickey asked and the four time travellers nodded.

"Right, shall we go outside and do some exploring?" the Doctor asked. Everyone nodded and the five of them stepped out of the Tardis and into the bright sunny streets of cardiff.

"Nice day to go site seeing" Alyssa pointed out as she looked around.

" Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill" the Doctor pointed out.

"That old lady's staring" Mickey implied.

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box" Jack pointed out.

" What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad? " Mickey asked Jack who gave him the "whatever" sign in response.

"Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked, gesturing to the Tardis's police box design.

" Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that? " Jack asked.

" It's a cloaking device" Rose implied.

"It's called a chameleon circuit" the Doctor explained "the Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck. "

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell" the Doctor explained.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit? " Jack asked

"I like it, don't you?" the Doctor pointed out.

" I love it" Rose said.

"Yeah, it's awesome" Alyssa stated.

" But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked and the Doctor pulled him to one side.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore" he said gleefully.

"What's the plan? " Rose asked.

" I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe" the Doctor pointed out "so, shall we get some grub first before we start exploring."

"Yeah, I'm starving" Alyssa pointed out as she felt a small grumble in her stomach. The five of them then headed to a nearby cafe which was on the pier and when they arrived, they all sat down at a table which had enough chairs to seat them all.

"I can't decide what to have yet" Alyssa said as she scanned through the menu.

"Me neither,everything looks nice" Rose pointed out.

"Maybe I'll have the chicken burger" Alyssa decided "and a lemonade." After everyone had got their orders, Alyssa leaned back in her chair with a glass of lemonade in her hand as Jack began telling everyone a story about some kind of Alien he had encountered.

" I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks" he pointed out.

"You're lying through your teeth!" the Doctor teased.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers! " Rose stated.

" I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy" Jack continued.

" How could you not know it was there? " the Doctor asked.

" And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked " Jack said.

"Ewwww" Alyssa said with a shudder.

" Naked?!" Rose asked, giggling.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say"

" I knew we should've turned left!" Mikcey said, finishing Jack's setence and everyone burst out in hysterical laughter.

"That's my line!" Jack defended.

" I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back? " Rose asked, not noticing the Doctor getting up and taking a newspaper from another customer.

"No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realised I'm like this" Jack explained before they noticed the Doctor showing them the front page on the newspaper. It was a Photo of Margaret the Slitheen, saying that she was now the new mayor of Cardiff.

"Isn't that, the Slitheen lady?" Alyssa asked in shock.

"yeah and I was having such a nice day" the Doctor complained. The five of them then left the cafe and the Doctor suggested they should all head to town hall to see if they could find Margaret there.

" According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious" Jack explained as they arrived at town Hall and walked inside "asquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose,Alyssa you both Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?"

"Excuse me. Who's in charge? " the Doctor asked, a little annoyed.

"Sorry" Jack apologized " Awaiting orders, sir."

"Right, here's the plan" the Doctor began before turning to Jack, grinning "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else? "

"Present arms" Jack ordered and all of them, except for Alyssa pulled out a mobile phone. After a round of checks, the five of them went in seperate directions to see if they could track down Margaret. Alyssa went with Rose and the two girls began running down the corridor.

"What do you think her plan is?" Alyssa asked "how could she have survived the explosion at Ten downing street and not the others?"

"She must be really clever" Rose replied as her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pokcet to answer it.

"Slitheen heading north" Alyssa heard the Doctor say over the other end of the reciever.

"On our way" Rose said before grabbing Alyssa's hand "come on Ally, we've got a slitheen to catch." The two girls then turned around and ran out into the car park.

"There she is" Alyssa yelled, pointing over at the short plumb blonde haired woman who had also spotted them but she turned around and ran in the opposite direction as the two girls met up with the Doctor and Jack.

"Who's on Exit Four? " Jack asked.

" That was Mickey! " Rose implied as Mickey joined them.

"Mickey the idiot" the Doctor implied.

" Oh, be fair. she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she? " Rose asked when suddenly, Margaret Disappeared, leaving the five of them open mouthed.

"She's got a teleport! that's cheating!" Jack complained "now we're never going to get her."

"Don't worry, the Doctor's very good at teleports" Alyssa said as the Doctor held up his Sonic screwdriver and made Margaret reappear, only for her to disappear again and the Doctor kept making her appear everytime she disappeared until she got fed up.

"I could do this all day" the Doctor pointed out.

" This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" Margaret asked.

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet" the Doctor pointed out.

" Apart from that" Margaret pointed out. The group headed back to City hall and went inside a large room where a large model of cardiff, with a nuclear power station in the middle.

"Now why is there a power station right there in the middle of Cardiff?" the Doctor asked.

"I've been building one if you want to know" Margaret replied.

"So tell me Margaret, how did you survive the explosion of Ten Downing street?" the Doctor asked her.

'I teleported myself out, my brothers however where unfortunate. I am the last surviving member of the Slitheen family" she explained.

" So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for? " the Doctor asked.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways" Margaret pointed out but none of them seemed too sure that she was telling the truth.

" And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift" the Doctor pointed out, gesturing the whereabouts of where the power station was located.

"What rift would that be? " Magaret asked, scrunching up her nose.

" A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go" Jack explained before mimiking an explosion.

" This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity" the Doctor explained.

"Didn't anyone notice?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah,Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff? " Rose asked.

" We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care" Margaret pointed out as the two girls glared at her "The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native. "

" But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself" Mickey pointed out.

"She's got a name, you know" Margaret stated, giving Mickey an annoyed look.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing" Mickey stated.

"Oh, but she's clever" the Doctor pointed out as he pulled out the middle of the model, tunred it upside down to reveal some electronics " fantastic."

" Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator? " Jack asked, gesturing to the device that the Doctor was holding.

"Couldn't have put it better myself" he pointed out as Alyssa stood next to him to get a closer look.

" Oo, genius! You didn't build this?" Jack pointed out, looking at Margaret.

" I have my hobbies. A little tinkering" she pointed out.

"No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you" Jack pointed out.

" I bet she stole it" Alyssa pointed out, glaring at Margaret.

" It fell into my hands" the female slitheen pointed out, ignoring the hard glare that the little girl was giving her.

" Is it a weapon? " Rose asked.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system" Jack explained.

" It's a surfboard" Mickey pointed out.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah" Jack replied.

" And it would've worked" Margaret pointed out in an evil tone " I would have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation."

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift? " Mickey asked.

"Like stepping on an anthill" said Margaret.

"How'd you think of the name? " the Doctor asked, looking at the name of the project which was placed on the wall in big boald letters.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh" Margaret pointed out.

" I know, but how did you think of it?" the Doctor asked her, examining the title.

" I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter? " Margaret asked.

"Blaidd Drwg" the Doctor pointed out and Rose asked him what it meant. The Doctor's response was that it meant BAD WOLF.

"But we've heard that before, Bad wolf, everywhere we've been" Alyssa pointed out, looking a little creeped out.

" Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf" the Doctor implied, looking a little disturbed himself.

" How can they be following us?" Rose asked.

"Just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home" the Doctor implied as he walked over to Margaret.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked.

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute! Raxacor" Rose said, struggling to say the name of Margaret's home planet.

" Raxacoricofallapatorius" the Doctor said as though he had said it everyday in his life.

" Raxacorico" Rose began.

" fallapatorius" the Doctor finished.

" Raxacoricofallapatorius" Rose said with a happy yell as she and Alyssa high fived.

"You said it" the little girl pointed out " I can't even say it, Raxacorocolafriedpotatoeroasty." Alyssa couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing, holding her sides.

"They have the death penalty" Margaret pointed out grimly, causing Alyssa to stop her giggling fit " the family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death. "

"Not my problem" the Doctor pointed group then took Margaret back to the Tardis and she was amazed at the inside of it.

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside? " she asked as she walked around, admiring the huge inside that had been fitted into a small police box.

" Like I'd give you the secret, yeah" the Doctor pointed out.

"What if she tries to escape?" Alyssa whispered to Rose.

"She won't, the Doctor willl make sure of that" Rose whispered back.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods" Margaret pointed out.

" Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters" the Doctor told her before turning to Jack who was examing the extrapolator "Jack, how we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator's top of the range" Jack pointed out before turning to Margaret "Where did you get it?"

" Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" Margaret replied.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power" Jack pointed out.

"But we can use it for fuel? " the Doctor asked.

" It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning" said Jack.

"So that means we'll be stuck here over night?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm in no hurry" Margaret implied.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box" Rose pointed out, grinning.

"That is brilliant" Alyssa said in excitement.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you" said Margaret, glaring at the five of them.

"So what, you deserve it" Alyssa implied, shrugging her shoulders "you've been a very bad Alien."

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly ? Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye" Margaret said and waited for one of the others to look at her, but all five of them avoided eye contact. A little while later, Rose and Mickey went outside whilst the Doctor, Jack, Alyssa and Margaret remained inside. The Doctor went to his tv monitor and was watching Rose and Mickey talking for a little while then walking away.

"So, what's on?" Jack asked as the Doctor turned off the Monior and he pointed out that there was nothing on. Margaret was sitting on the floor, next to the railing, her back turned to the other three.

" I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?" she asked in a menacing tone.

" I didn't butcher them" the Doctor pointed out.

" Don't answer back. That's what she wants" jack told the Doctor.

" I didn't" the Doctor replied before turning back to Margaret "What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?."

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs" Margaret said as the other three started giggling and she turned to them with an annoyed look " It wasn't funny."

" Sorry" the Doctor apologized before giggling again "It is a bit funny."

"Very funny more like" Alyssa chuckled.

" Do I get a last request?" Margaret asked.

" Depends what it is" the Doctor said.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favorite of mine" Margaret explained.

" Is that what you want, a last meal? " the Doctor asked.

"Don't I have rights?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape" Jack said.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?" Margaret asked before focusing her sight on the Doctor "I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach? ?

"Strong enough" the Doctor pointed out.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them" Margaret said, trying to sound threatening.

"The Doctor isn't scared of you, he isn't scared of anything" Alyssa pointed out.

"And you won't change my mind" the Doctor added.

"Prove it" said Margaret.

" There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger" the Doctor explained.

"Except I've got these" Jack pointed out, holding up a pair of bangles "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts. " Liking this idea, the Doctor grinned and turned to Margaret who was now leaning against the console.

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat" he said with a grin.

" Dinner in bondage. Works for me" Margaret said with a grin and she and the Doctor left the Tardis to have dinner whilst Jack and Alyssa stayed behind to fix it.

"So how did you first meet the Doctor then?" Jack asked Alyssa who was now sitting in the pilots chair, tossing a ball up and down.

"It's quite a funny story actually" the youngster pointed out.

"Well I would like to hear it" Jack implied, grinning at her.

"Well it was like this, I was sat at home in my front room all alone after my parents went out to a work do" she began.

"And they left you on your own?" Jack asked, sounding shocked.

"Well not technically because my older sister was in the house with me but she had shut herself in her room because she was in a foul mood after my mum wouldn't let her go on a night out as she wanted her to look after me. So anyway, I was sat downstairs about to watch a favourite tv show of mine" she paused for a minute to mumble something about actually being in it right now which Jack didn't take notice of before continuing "and I suddenly heard two voices I didn't recognize in the kitchen so I hid behind the curtain and two men in balcavas walked in, looking for my dad's safe."

"So what happened next then? " Jack asked as he continued repairing the Tardis.

'Well I was foolishly trying to be brave and I jumped out, holding my dad's baseball bat and telling them to get away from my dad's safe but one of them grabbed it off me and chased me up the stairs and then the next minute I'm waking up in the Tardis, feeling really confused" she finished.

"So you have no idea how you ended up in the Tardis?" Jack asked " maybe the Doctor was in your house, saw you were in trouble and took you into the Tardis before those thugs could do no more damage to you."

"Well he did seem quite surprised when he found me" Alyssa explained "but to be honest, I don't want to go home Just yet."

"What do you mean?" Jack aksed.

"I've quite enjoyed the whole time travelling stuff so I think I might stick around for a while longer and if I want to go home, the Doctor could just return me to the same night my house got burgled and they won't even know I've gone" she explained. Suddenly there was a strange noise and the Tardis began to shake with such an almighty force that Alyssa fell out of her seat.

"What's happening?" she yelled as Jack rushed over to help her to her feet.

"I'm not sure, some kind of earthquake" Jack replied as the Tardis continued to shake, making it impossible for the pair of them to stay standing. Jack was doing his best to keep Alyssa from falling over but he too was having trouble standing up.

"I'm really scared" Alyssa screamed.

"It's okay" Jack reassured her. He put the little girl up against the railing and told her to hold on tight whilst he went to the Console as sparks where beginning to fly from it as Alyssa watched on, terrified.

"What's going on Jack?" Alyssa yelled above the commotion.

"Something is wrong, very very wrong" Jack replied. The Tardis was lurched to one side and Alyssa was thrown off her feet and she saw a crack beginning to appear in the ground.

"JACK" she screamed as the crack grew larger and Jack saw this too and he rushed over to the fallen child, scooped her up and placed her on one of the Tardis shelves so she was out of danger.

"Don't worry Alyssa, everything is going to be fine" the American reassured her just as the Doctor and Margaret came running back in.

"What the hell are you doing?" the doctor asked when he saw what was happening inside the Tardis.

" It just went crazy" Jack told him.

" It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear" the Doctor explained.

" It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it!" Jack explained.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet" the Doctor explained just as Rose ran in, asking what was going on.

" Oh, just little me" Margaret said evilly before ripping her Slitheen arm from her body suit and grabbing Rose.

"Let her go" Alyssa screamed as the Doctor and Jack moved forward but Margaret walked further back with Rose.

" One wrong move and she snaps like a promise" Margaret threatened.

" I might've known" the Doctor said, horrified.

" I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it" Margaret said in a mocking tone before turning to Jack "You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet. " She tightened her grip on a terrified Rose and Jack did as he was told "thank you. Just as I planned."

" I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station" Rose implied, gasping for breath.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you" Margaret explained with an evil smirk.

" The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet" Jack told her.

"And you with it!" Margaret spat as she stepped on the extrapolator, still holding Rose captive "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up." The Tardis console suddenly cracked open and a bright light emitted from it, straight into Margaret and even Alyssa was getting a glimpse of it and she covered her eyes as it was really bright.

" Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart" the Doctor explained.

"So sue me" Margaret spat.

" It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the universe" the Doctor told her.

" It'll make wonderful scrap" Margaret told him in an evil tone.

" What's that light? " Rose asked, squinting her eyes and turning her head away.

"The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul" the Doctor explained.

"It's so bright" Margaret pointed out as she gazed at the bright light.

"Look at it, Margaret" the Doctor told her and Margaret was now becoming more transfixed by it " Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." Margaret let go of Rose and she ran over to the Doctor, smiling up at him as Jack lifted Alyssa back down from the shelf and set her back down on the ground as Margaret lifted her head up and smiled at the four of them.

" Thank you" she said in a whisper before she disappeared into the light and the body suit lay crumpled on the extrapolator.

"Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes! " the Doctor told his companions as the bright light was still emitting from the Tardis and he ran over to close it. After he had closed it, the shaking suddenly stopped and Alyssa was the first to notice that Margaret had disappeared.

" What happened to Margaret? " the little girl asked.

"Must have got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence" Jack replied.

"No, I don't think she's dead" the Doctor pointed out.

" Then where'd she go? " Rose asked.

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts" the Doctor explained as he pulled back the body suit to reveal an egg with dreadlocks "Here she is."

"She's an egg? " Alyssa asked.

"Regressed to her childhood" the Doctor pointed out.

"She's an egg?" Jack asked.

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!" the Doctor suggested.

"Or she might be worse" Jack pointed out.

"That's her choice" the Doctor replied.

"She's an egg" Rose pointed out.

"She's an egg" the Doctor replied in agreement. Rose then mumbled something about Mickey before running outside to see if she could find him as Alyssa knelt down next to the egg, studying it.

"Is that really Margaret in there?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, been reduced to nothing but an egg" the Doctor replied as Jack informed that the Tardis was now fully powered up as Rose walked back in.

"We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right" the Doctor told her.

"Yeah, fine" Rose replied, looking a little disappointed.

"How's Mickey? " the Doctor asked.

"He's okay. He's gone" Rose replied.

"Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait" the Doctor said.

"No need. He deserves better" Rose replied, just stopping herself from crying.

"Off we go, then. Always moving on" the Doctor cheered as he danced around the console, pressing various buttons along the way as Alyssa giggled at him.

" Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that" Jack pointed out.

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance" the Doctor pointed out.

"That'd be nice" Rose said solemnly as the Doctor set the coordinates for Raxacoricofallapatorius to take the egg back. After they dropped the egg off, they decided to visit Japan in 1336 but the whole trip ended in disater which involved an organisation who stole women and children and they had targeted Rose and Alyssa but they managed to escape back to the Tardis.

" Don't think we'll go back there again" the Doctor chuckled. Alyssa was about to say something when she was suddenly surrounded by a bright light and she could feel herself being dragged away. She reached her arm out and try to call out to the other three but she couldn't hear her voice and she could feel herself being pulled further and further away from them until everything went black.


End file.
